You keep me Alive
by FlameP
Summary: Podrá darse cuenta la Dulce Princesa de lo que siente Marceline? Otra historia que he escrito, pero estaba vez basándome en la relación Bubbline! Por supuesto que Adventure Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
1. You

**_Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ninguna princesa en este fic o en mis futuros fic son inventadas. Todas salen en la serie o al menos tienen una aparición, para saber más de ellas están en el wikipedia de hora de aventuras en español, Categoría:Princesas. No me deja poner el link!_**

Mientras Bubblegum se encontraba inaugurando un parque que había mandado a construir para que todos los habitantes del Dulce Reino pudiesen disfrutar en familia, un pequeño murciélago observaba el suceso desde la rama de un gran árbol. Permanecía allí ya varias horas y se encontraba oculto de los rayos solares para que no pudiesen hacerle daño mientras miraba.  
Esperó toda la semana para asistir al evento y solo para ver de lejos a la princesa que tanto admiraba, porque no quería hablarle, no podía hacerlo.  
Sus nervios le traicionaban: - Oh, vamos Marceline, por qué no puedes decirle un simple hola? - se preguntó retóricamente la chica.  
- Muy buen trabajo, Princesa, fue una excelente idea. - dijo el mayordomo de la chica rosa.  
- No es genial? Espero que podamos hacer más centros recreativos en el Reino - dijo la Princesa muy orgullosa y contenta al cortar la cinta de inauguración. Toda la Dulce gente corrió a abrazar a la soberana mientras otros aprovechaban de felicitarla y agradecerle.  
Marceline estuvo toda la semana atenta a todo lo relacionado a la inauguración, sabía que la princesa estaría allí y eso le emocionaba. Pero estaba cansada de no poder interactuar con ella y eso la torturaba, hasta esos horribles caramelos podían verla más de cerca.  
Empezó a oscurecer cuando finalmente el evento terminó, la Dulce Princesa se despidió de todos y se fue al Palacio. El pequeño murciélago la siguió discretamente:  
- Alteza, le recuerdo que hay que organizar el Baile Real y debemos hacerlo el mes que viene. - le recordó Mentita a Bubblegum.  
- Si, lo tengo en cuenta. Estaba pensando en hacer una mascarada. Qué opinas? - preguntó la chica.  
- Esplendida idea, Princesa! Comenzaré con los preparativos mañana mismo! - respondió gustoso el caramelo blanco con rojo al salir de la sala.  
Bubblegum se dirigió agotada hasta su habitación, estaba muy cansada porque había pasado todo el día afuera y las obligaciones reales le quitaban mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera había ido a ver a su rata Ciencia.  
Marceline, como todas las noches, estaba oculta observando desde el balcón de la habitación como la princesa escribía en su diario. En parte le bastaba todo esto porque pensaba que jamás podría establecer una conversación con ella que no fuese más hola y adiós o algún tipo de discusión.  
Al día siguiente y temprano por la mañana, la Princesa fue despertada con urgencia:  
- Princesa!El Lich! El Lich fue visto merodeando por los caminos cercanos el Reino! - gritó la menta al abrir el cuarto de la princesa.  
Bubblegum saltó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente: - Da aviso a los Guardianes de la Promesa Real, pero que no den un aviso general. No quiero que cunda el pánico! - replicó decidida la Dulce Princesa mientras cerraba la puerta.  
El pequeño murciélago se despertó lentamente, se había dormido en el armario de la joven y notó la preocupación de la princesa al hablar, pero no entendía que sucedía:  
- Llama a Finn y Jake, necesito que estén aquí cuanto antes - ordenó la chica a un Plátano Guardián.  
- Enseguida, Princesa. - dijo este.  
- Sería buena idea que convocáramos un Consejo entre los monarcas cercanos al Reino, Princesa. Para informarles de la situación. - sugirió el mayordomo.  
- Buena idea, avísales a la Princesa Grumosa, el Rey Helado, a Marceline y a los demás que vengan inmediatamente al Gran Salón. - expresó la princesa.  
Apenas escuchó su nombre, Marceline saltó de felicidad, pero…necesitaba salir del Palacio y llegar por la entrada principal como si nada hubiese paso. Cómo lo haría? Ya casi son las 9am, por lo que el sol ya estaba presente y no trajo su sombrilla para protegerse. Esperó en la habitación varios minutos hasta que escuchó al Rey Helado quejarse. Esa era la señal, si aparecía entre los demás nadie se enteraría de nada, así que volvió a su forma vampírica y llegó al Gran Salón cuidadosamente.  
- Qué es lo que ocurre? - preguntó desinteresada la vampira.  
- Es que no te lo contaron? El Lich está suelto otra vez! - gritó la Princesa Grumosa.  
- Tranquilas todas princesas, yo las defenderé de ese horrible monstruo - agregó el Rey Helado.  
- Silencio, barbón. Jake y yo lo buscaremos y lo aplastaremos, verdad Jake? - dijo Finn.  
- Andando, Finn! - dijo el perro mientras se iba con su amigo.  
Mentita reunió a todos en un Gran Comedor para discutir la situación mientras Bubblegum llegaba:  
- Que vamos a hacer?! - preguntaba la Princesa de Trapo.  
- Llamar a Billy, por supuesto - dijo la Princesa Tortuga.  
- Creo que Finn puede encargarse sin problema. - comentó LSP cn los brazos cruzados.  
Marceline no prestaba atención a la conversación y lo único que quería era ver a la Dulce Princesa. Poco le importaba el Lich, más aterrador podría ser su propio Padre que ese tipo horrendo.  
- Silencio, todos por favor. Estamos ante una situación algo caótica, necesito que discutamos esto con cuidado - dijo Bubblegum mientras entraba a la sala.  
Marceline la miró con asombro, amaba estas reuniones. El mundo podría estar ardiendo en llamas, pero no le importaba. Sólo necesitaba verla y eso la hacía feliz.  
- Necesitamos poner más seguridad! - gritó golpeando la mesa el Rey Helado.  
- Tienes tus estúpidos pingüinos, que mas quieres? Qué hay de nosotras? - preguntaba la Princesa Mora.  
- Pueden callarse? No estamos seguros si se trata del Lich o no, puede ser una falsa alarma. - explicó el imponente Rey Flama.  
- Quiero saber si alguien ha visto algo fuera de lo común estos últimos días. Alguna novedad? - les preguntó la Dulce Princesa a los nobles, pero nadie tenía respuesta así que el Rey Helado comenzó a chillar otra vez mientras todos discutían entre sí y Bubblegum estaba preguntándole a cada uno algo sobre el maligno hechicero, pero la Reina ya no escuchaba.  
Marceline tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano izquierda y miraba con atención cada rasgo de la Dulce Princesa. Su cabello era perfecto, su rostro era tan angelical que hasta la vampiresa sentía una paz absoluta y su silueta le provocaba deseo. Era maravillosa, tan increíble que…  
- Marceline! Marceline! Te estoy hablando. - dijo Bubblegum mientras le hacía señas con las manos frente a ella.  
- Q-qué cosa? - preguntó la vampiresa intentando concentrarse.  
- Has visto algo raro? O quizás tu Padre tiene que saber algo sobre él. - dijo PB consternada.  
- Sobre quién? - dijo Marceline.  
- Sobre el Lich! Quién más?! Si ya hemos estado hablando sobre eso desde hace más de una hora- gritó PB que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Sabía que pocas veces Marceline les prestaba atención a sus reuniones, pero esta vez era el colmo.  
- Y por qué tendría que saber sobre mi Padre? No respondo por él, él tiene su vida y yo la mía….y no, no he visto nada extraño. - dijo la vampira ofendida con los brazos cruzados.  
- Si no quieres cooperar puedes irte! Todos estamos muy preocupados aquí por las atrocidades que puede causar esa criatura. - dijo Bubblegum apoyando los brazos sobre el borde de la mesa.  
- Pero si ya te dije que no he visto nada. - dijo Marceline frunciendo el ceño. Oh no, otra vez le había respondido mal a su musa, por qué su estúpido malhumor tenía que influir en esto? Deseaba decirle mil cosas, como que la amaba en secreto, que le gustaría pasar todo la eternidad con ella o por último quizás le gustaría tan solo ser su amiga porque con eso se conformaría. Pero no, siempre terminaban discutiendo y la Reina no podía ser cortés con la chica.  
- Princesa! - gritó Finn mientras abría la puerta del lugar.  
- Qué ocurre, Finn? Lo encontraron? - dijo la Princesa corriendo a donde estaba el héroe.  
- No, revisamos por todas partes, pero no hay ni rastros de él. - Manifestó el chico  
- Qué les dije? Fue todo un invento. - dijo el Rey Flama. - Qué pérdida de tiempo. - agregó mientras se levantaba de su silla.  
- Que no lo hayan encontrado no significa que no esté rondando la zona, Majestad. - dijo PB.  
- La próxima vez avisen cuando hayan testigos fiables, no para estas niñerías, Bubblegum - dijo el imponente Rey.  
- Qué te sucede, anciano? Que no ves que Bonnibel intentaba ayudar? Qué pasa si el cachos de cabra invade tu Reino? De seguro te quejarías con todos por no haber avisado.- dijo irónica la vampiresa.  
- M-marceline, deja que se…- intentó decir la Dulce Princesa haciéndole señas para que no siguiera, pero fue interrumpida.  
- No puede tratarte así! Dejen de comportarse todos como un montón de idiotas. - gritó la Reina Vampiro.  
- Pero si tú ni siquiera escuchaste de lo que hablamos, no puedes decir nada. - rió el Rey Helado.  
- Y que tiene? Todos tenemos derecho a decir lo que pensamos. - dijo la Princesa Grumosa.  
- Marceline, cuando realmente te importe algo podrás dar tu opinión. Pero ni tu Padre ni tú están en la posición de esto….vete a casa mejor. - dijo el Rey Flama.  
- Hey, qué diablos pasa contigo, pedazo de…- dijo Marceline, pero PB le tapó la boca con la mano para evitar una terrible confrontación.  
- Puede irse, Rey Flama! Ante cualquier novedad, le avisaré. - dijo sonriente PB y el Rey dejó la habitación. - Los demás también, pero por favor estén atentos ante cualquier información, gracias por venir!- agregó la chica rosa.


	2. Paso a Paso

- Qué pasa contigo? Lo único que faltaría es que el Reino de Fuego nos declare la guerra por esa imprudencia tuya, el Rey es muy temperamental. - dijo Bubblegum a Marceline en voz baja, al ver que todos se iban.  
- No puede tratarte así, es un estúpido. - explicó la vampiresa.  
- Ya estoy acostumbrada, no siempre puedes llevarte bien con todos, verdad? - dijo la joven princesa.  
- También piensas lo mismo cuando peleamos en estas reuniones? - preguntó interesada la vampira.  
- Es que…es que tú eres un poco diferente, sabes?. - expresó PB.  
- A qué te refieres? - preguntó la Reina un poco sorprendida.  
- Si, lo que pasa es que está en tu naturaleza ser así o al menos eso he leído en muchos de mis libros. - respondió un poco avergonzada la joven.  
- Espera…lees sobre vampiros? - preguntaba Marceline aún más asombrada.  
- No solo sobre vampiros, de todas las criaturas existentes. Ya sabes, para saber como tratar con cada uno o lo que puedes esperar de ellos. - explicó Bubblegum.  
- Oh, ya veo. - soltó Marceline un poco decepcionada. - Hey B-bonnie…podrías prestarme una sombrilla? Necesito ir a casa para poder ensayar porque daré un concierto la próxima semana. - dijo Marceline mientras se acomodaba el cabello.  
- Un concierto? Vaya! Qué clase de instrumentos tocas? - preguntó PB con alegría.  
- De todo un poco, claro que el bajo es lo mío….incluso toco el banjo. - dijo Marceline con orgullo.  
- Interesante! Podrías enseñarme, dicen que la música relaja y la verdad es que eso me hace falta esta semana. - señaló la joven muy emocionada.  
- S-seguro - dijo tímida la vampiresa mientras iba flotando camino a la puerta.  
- Oh, la sombrilla!- mencionó la princesa mientras iba a otra habitación. - Aquí tienes, que tengas una muy buena semana. - dijo mientras le pasaba el objeto.  
- Muchas gracias, Princesa! Lo mismo digo, adiós! - dijo la vampiresa mientras se iba volando.  
- Bien! - pensó para sí misma la Reina. Había podido invertir la desastrosa situación e incluso consiguió que la chica le pidiese que le enseñase aprender a tocar un instrumento, además consiguió que le diera su propia sombrilla. Si, era la de ella, podía sentir el dulce perfume que emanaba del objeto y le encantaba.  
Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, ahora necesitaba abrir la puerta, ensayar con su axebass un rato y luego ir a dormir una siesta. Nada podría salir mal de ahora en adelante….  
- Buenas días, Marceline o debería decir buenas tardes! - dijo Hunson Abadeer en cuanto la chica abrió la puerta de su casa.  
- Papá?! Qué haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar en la Nocheósfera? - formuló Marcie.  
- Si, pero escuché que había problemas. Todo va bien? - Preguntó su padre.  
- See. - manifestó la vampiresa mientras dejaba la sombrilla sobre la mesa.  
- No quisiera saber que ese carnero sicópata está acechando a mi querida hija - dijo el demonio sonriendo cínicamente.  
- Créeme que no puede ser peor que tú - declaró la joven vampira mientras abría el refrigerador.  
- Vamos Marceline, no seas así, sabes que puedo ser malo muchas veces, pero…- dijo Hunson  
- Pero que de qué? Qué ocurre? - preguntó extrañada.  
- Espera, qué es ese olor? - dijo olisqueando su padre.  
- Me bañé ayer, papá - aseguró ofendida la vampira.  
- No, no es eso. Huele a fresa...mmmmm - explicó el demonio mientras miraba con detención todos los rincones de la casa. - Esto no es tuyo, verdad Marceline? - dijo cogiendo la sombrilla de PB.  
- Hey! Deja eso ahí. S-si..no, no es mío. - gritó mientras le quitaba la cosa de sus garras.  
- Uuh! De quién es? Por qué tanto misterio? - preguntaba Hunson mientras reía a carcajadas. - Oh, Marceline. Creo que sé lo que ocurre aquí. - dijo el padre.  
- Qué? A mí no me pasa nada? Déjame en paz - expresó la vampira.  
- Estas enamorada, pequeña. - dijo Hunson mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda. - Y supongo que no se trata de ese tonto cabeza hueca, cómo se llamaba? Daryl?  
- Ash, papá. - respondió seria.  
- Lo que sea, y? Quién es? Cuéntame! Quiero saberlo todo - habló el demoniaco monarca mientras tomaba asiento.  
- P-pero…es que no se como decírtelo porque…no estoy segura de que…yo, lo que pasa es que…- pero la chica no prosiguió porque se sentía incómoda, ni siquiera tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle a su padre de quien se trataba.  
- Es esa chica del Reino Feliz? Bárbara?- preguntó curioso el demonio.  
- Es Bonnibel, papá. Y es del Dulce Reino, y si….creo que estoy enamorada. - Dijo Marceline. - Pero cómo te diste cuenta? - Preguntó.  
- Já, piensas que no te presto atención? En las pocas fiestas reales a las que he ido, siempre te pillaba mirándola. Pero te gusta mucho? Gustar así de verdad? - preguntaba el padre.  
- Papá! - gritó avergonzada la vampiresa. Se sentía como una adolecente.  
- Tranquila, solo quiero asegurarme. Pero cariño, esa chica es tan….tan distinta a ti, ella es… como una rebanada de pastel y tú eres un plato de sopa con mosca incluida. - rió Hunson.  
- Lo dices porque ella es perfecta y yo soy….yo soy tan solo un desastre. - suspiró la vampiresa.  
- No digas eso, hija. Solo bromeaba, es que ustedes son diferentes en cuanto a la personalidad, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: Polos opuestos se atraen. Eso lo sé muy bien….tu madre y yo…- intentó decir, pero la vampiresa lo interrumpió.  
- Ya sé, ya sé. Pero cómo puedo acercarme más a ella? - preguntó confundida.  
- Tienes que dejar que las cosas se den. No te tortures pensando como podrías hacerlo, dale tiempo al tiempo…..Hablando de tiempo, infiernos! Se me hace tarde y tengo una gran fila de criaturas que azotar. - anunció el gobernante de la Nocheósfera mientras se levantaba de la silla con dirección a la salida. - Avísame como te va, de acuerdo? - dijo acariciándole la cabeza.  
- Claro! - aseguró la chica vampírica mientras cerraba la puerta.  
Pocas visitas de Hunson eran así de agradables porque su padre solo la visitaba para fastidiarla o regañarla por algo, pero esta vez fue diferente y se dio cuenta de que de verdad su padre se preocupaba por ella….a veces, claro, pero algo es algo, no?  
Marceline tomó la sombrilla de la Dulce Princesa y la dejó junto en el velador de su habitación para admirar cada mañana el maravilloso regalo que su princesa le había dado. Estaba decidida a intentar llamar la atención de su amada, costase lo que costa y le enseñaría a tocar el banjo también. Esos muchos otros planes motivaron a la malvada vampira a convencerse de que podría logar su objetivo, por lo que solo debía esperar ansiosa y poner de su parte, ahora solo debía esperar a la mascarada que la Dulce Princesa iba a dar en su Reino y así poder hablar más con ella.  
- Pero por qué esperar todo un mes si puedo verla mañana mismo? - se dijo la joven vampiresa.  
Aunque claro, debía armarse de valor e inventar una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para presentarse en el Reino o al menos lo suficientemente obvia como para justificar su visita. Pero eso lo vería mañana por la mañana, ahora debía descansar porque fueron muchas emociones para tan solo un día.


	3. Perfección

Marceline fue despertada por los ladridos de su perro.  
- Demonios! Me quedé dormida - dijo fastidiada la Reina quien pensaba levantarse temprano para ir a ver a la princesa, pero ya estaba poniéndose el sol. Por suerte Schwabl le sirvió de alarma….  
- Un momento, pero que rayos…? - dijo la vampira al encontrarse con la puerta abierta de su casa. Imposible que ella lo hubiese hecho si le puso llave después de la conversación con su padre.  
Salió pensativa de la casa e incluso un poco asustada porque la idea de que alguien la estuviese observado mientras dormía le aterraba. - A lo mejor fue papá y solo quiere jugarme una broma - pensó la vampiresa.  
Al llegar al Dulce Reino habló con Mentita para que le dejase ver a la princesa Bubblegum:  
- Vamos, solo quiero hablar unos minutos con ella! - protestó la Reina.  
- Le estoy diciendo que no puede, no es hora para las visitas. - insistió el mayordomo.  
- Mentita! Qué ocurre? Por qué tanto alboroto?...Marceline! - dijo sorprendida la princesa al verla.  
- Hola, Bonnibel - saludó torpemente Marceline.  
- Alteza, le estaba diciendo a la Reina que no puede pasar a verla porque es muy tarde. - expresó la menta.  
- Claro que puede, no hay ningún problema. - dijo PB muy cordial.  
- Sus deseos son órdenes, Princesa - dijo Mentita mientras se retiraba.  
- A que se debe tu visita, Marceline? - dijo la princesa invitando a la vampiresa a tomar asiento en un hermoso comedor que estaba en la terraza con vista al Reino.  
- Y-yo solo quería saber si…si hay alguna novedad con el tipo ese. - explicó la vampira.  
- El Lich? Oh, no hemos sabido nada de él, pero Finn se está encargado de averiguar sobre su avistamiento. - dijo la Princesa mientras le servía una taza de té.  
- Hablé con mi padre, pero no me dijo nada de él aunque si se enteró de que lo habían visto. - manifestó la rockera.  
- Si, lo que pasa es que mandamos un mensajero a la Nocheósfera para informarle y todavía no llega. Así que no supimos si había recibido el mensaje. - dijo la princesa de chicle.  
- Y no creo que llegue, supongo que sabes como es él. - dijo Marceline apartando la mirada y sintiéndose avergonzada.  
- Tranquila, no deben afectarnos lo que hacen nuestros parientes porque muchas veces tienen un motivo que ni nosotros entendemos. - y cuando terminó de decir esto le tomó la mano a la vampiresa. Esta se sonrojó un poco…ahora estaba más nerviosa que nunca.  
- B-bonnibel yo….quiero decirte algo muy importante. - dijo la vampira sin soltarla.  
- Dime, soy toda oídos. - dijo la chica soltando una risa nerviosa.  
- Necesito saber si…si tú…yo eh... - la vampiresa no sabía como poder explicarle. - Cuando te veo, creo que..que eres…que eres una gran…una gran princesa y de verdad no sé como haces todo eso. - suspiró la Reina. No pudo decirle.  
- Oh! Pues no me considero muy buena en lo que hago, pero es cosa de práctica y con el tiempo se logra. Todo lo que he aprendido es gracias a los demás…g-gracias por el cumplido, por cierto. - dijo alegre la joven princesa.  
Ambas se miraban fijamente, Bubblegum miraba a Marceline con atención porque nunca le había prestado mucha importancia y los pocos encuentros que tenían no solían ser nada amigables. La vampiresa por su parte la observaba con absoluta fascinación y creía que estaba en presencia de una diosa. Bubblegum pareció despertar y agitando la cabeza agregó:  
- Pero que descortés soy, quieres quedarte a cenar? Debes tener hambre.  
- C-claro! Me encantaría. - dijo muy feliz la Reina Vampiro.  
Se fueron a un comedor más privado que el que usaban para cuando hacían eventos reales y solo habían dos sillas. Marceline estaba encantada!  
- Este es el que usas cuando comes sola? - preguntó tímidamente la vampira mientras le servían un gran plato de comida roja.  
- Si, aunque a veces me compaña Finn o Lady. - dijo la Princesa sirviéndole vino rojo.  
- Es muy simpático el niño ese. - agregó la vampiresa. Quería a su amigo, pero sabía que Finn tenía otras intenciones con la princesa y eso no le gustaba.  
- Si, pero háblame de ti. Cuando irás a gobernar a la Nocheósfera? - preguntó PB mientras comía un bocado de espaguetis.  
- Gobernar? Yo? Nunca! Para eso está mi padre, él se encarga de toda esa basura.  
- No es mucho trabajo para él? He escuchado que la Nocheósfera es enorme y siempre hay muchos problemas allá…- dijo preocupada Bubblegum.  
- Naa, él está muy bien y eso lo mantiene ocupado. Imagínate lo que le podría hacer a todo Ooo en su tiempo libre….crearía su propia Nocheósfera aquí. - dijo Marcie devorando el color rojo de un pimiento.  
- Tienes razón. Pero nunca te ha interesado tener tu propio Reino? - preguntaba con curiosidad la princesa. Marceline se lo pensó un momento y si, quería gobernar su propio Reino junto con ella, pero dijo:  
- La verdad es que no, me basta con mi cueva y si te fijas con suerte puedo mantener ese lugar en orden. No podría mantener personas ni tener que preocuparme por ellos todo el tiempo. - dijo la Reina bebiendo un sorbo.  
- Jajaja es cierto, con suerte alimentas a tu perro. - rió la chica.  
- Jajajaja, exacto! - dijo riendo a carcajadas la Reina, pero había algo raro ahí. Por qué PB sabía que no alimentaba a su perro si ella nunca había estado en la cueva? O peor aún, como sabía que tenía perro? Marceline dejó de reír y Bubblegum se dio cuenta de aquello.  
- L-lo siento, sé que debes pensar que…lo que pasa es que si, he ido a tu casa y fue esta mañana, pero entré porque la puerta estaba abierta y estabas durmiendo así que no te quise…- la Dulce Princesa no terminó de hablar porque Marceline le preguntó:  
- Cómo? Que mi puerta estaba abierta? - preguntó asustada la vampiresa.  
- Si, me pareció muy extraño y no la cerré porque hay gente que tiene manías muy extrañas por lo que creí que siempre la dejabas abierta. - explicaba la princesa. - Pero si no fuiste tú entonces quién?  
- De hecho pensé que tú la habías dejado abierta cuando recién me dijiste que entraste a mi casa. - la Reina estaba aterrada, si no había sido su musa, entonces quién se había metido en la casa antes que ella?  
- No, yo solo te iba a preguntarse por Hunson esta mañana y vi que la puerta estaba abierta. Fui a tu habitación y estabas durmiendo así que me devolví. - explicó PB.  
- Espera, y cuando entraste…Schwabl no te ladró o algo? - interrogó la Reina a la princesa.  
- No, él estaba abajo durmiendo sobre el sofá. - insistió la princesa de chicle.  
Schwabl no había ladrado para despertarla, sino que debió haber visto a alguien en la casa. Así que alguien estuvo antes que la Princesa esa mañana, debió volver otra vez en la tarde y ahí fue cuando el perro ladró y dio aviso a la chica vampiro. Pero por qué no le había hecho daño?  
- Se que todo esto te resulta muy raro y la verdad es que si fuese tú no volvería a casa hasta que fuese seguro. - habló Bubblegum con tono serio.  
- Q-qué? - preguntó la chica demoniaca sin entender.  
- Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres, no tengo problema alguno. - propuso la Dulce Princesa.  
- Yo? - dijo Marceline rascándose la cabeza sin creer lo que escuchaba.  
- Si! Hablaré con los criados para que te busquen una habitación en el Palacio. - dijo la Princesa.  
- Pero yo…- murmuró la vampiresa confusa.  
- Si, ya sé. Será un cuarto sin ventanas, lo tenía considerado. - dijo PB llamando a un sirviente.  
- No, no es eso, es decir gracias, pero por qué haces esto? - preguntaba la vampiresa.  
- Me agradas muchísimo y me preocupas. No quisiera saber que algo malo te pasará si te dejo ir después de lo que me has contado. - le explicó la princesa alejándose mientras iba a hablar con sus súbditos.  
Bubblegum se estaba preocupando por ella? Desde cuando? Toda la vida se habían llevado muy mal y las únicas palabras que se dirigían era por todo tipo de discusiones tontas. - Sería mejor esperar a ver como van las cosas y no hacerse ilusiones. - pensó Marcie.


	4. Una suerte infernal

- Ok, este es el cuarto. No está muy lejos del mío así que cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en despertarme, de acuerdo? - habló la princesa.  
- Seguro, muchas gracias! - agradeció la Reina.  
- Que duermas bien, Gute nacht! - se despidió la princesa mientras abandonaba el cuarto.  
Mientras Marceline se acomodaba en la cama pensaba que no podía tener más suerte. Todo pasaba de una manera tan rápida que ni siquiera alcanzaba a asimilarlo bien. Estaba en el mismo edificio que su amada, su habitación estaba tan solo a metros de la suya y podía ir a verla con la menor excusa. Era demasiada suerte para una sola persona y estaba casi que baila de felicidad.  
- Espléndido! - dijo Marceline sonriendo, que no se había sentido tan feliz desde que sembró el pánico en una pequeña población de casitas meses atrás. El sufrimiento de los demás era motivo de regocijo para la cruel Reina y se divirtió como nunca esa vez. Pensando en esto, la vampiresa cayó vencida por el sueño.  
A las 4am despertó de golpe. Soñó que estaba sobrevolando Ooo con su madre, pero por alguna razón todo estaba en llamas y a lo lejos veía a su padre, que miraba a ambas y empezaba a perseguirlas como un loco. Marceline lloraba y su madre intentaba seguirle el paso mientras volaban, pero al darse vuelta, Marceline notó que su madre había desaparecido y todo se tornó oscuro.  
- Que pesadilla más estúpida. - dijo la vampira con la mano en la frente y todavía impactada por lo vívida de la situación. Salió de la habitación y se volvió invisible para poder visitar a PB.  
Al entrar al cuarto de la joven, se quedó de pie contemplándola. Se veía tan tierna durmiendo y era inevitable que no acariciarla. Marceline se armó de valor y le acarició el cabello, que era muy suave, tal como se lo imaginó. Pero quería verla más de cerca así que se inclinó y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, tan despacio que Bubblegum ni se movió.  
- Con esto ya puedo irme a dormir en paz - pensó feliz la joven vampira.  
A la mañana siguiente Marceline fue despertada por una dulce voz:  
- Guten morgen, Marceline! Creo que dormiste muy bien porque ya es mediodía - sostuvo PB riendo.  
- Oh, lo siento. Es que tuve una pesadilla anoche y me costó quedarme dormida la verdad. - declaró bostezando la vampiresa.  
- Debiste haberme despertado. - confesó la princesa.  
- No, no quería molestarte por tal idiotez.  
- Emmm, quieres desayunar o pasaremos luego a almorzar? - preguntó PB.  
- P-pasaremos? - dudó la vampiresa.  
- Claro que sí, almorzaremos en una hora. - le respondió la Dulce Princesa.  
- Esperaré el almuerzo, por ahora no tengo hambre. - declaró la vampira.  
- Perfecto! Te vendré a buscar en una hora - dijo satisfecha la princesa.  
- Ufff - suspiró de alivio la vampiresa una vez que se fue la chica.  
- Marceline - oyó la vampiresa y vio que PB se asomó por la puerta.  
- Si? - preguntó Marcie que estaba sobre la cama. Y una vez dicho esto, Bubblegum cerró la puerta tras ella y corrió a abrazarla. Marceline quedó sin habla, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero le gustaba muchísimo así que la abrazó con fuerza. Al soltarse sus rostros se encontraron muy cerca y ambas se miraron. Bubblegum bajó la vista y le miró los labios, lentamente se acercó a la vampiresa y finalmente se besaron.  
Marceline , sin dejar de besarla, se subió encima de la chica para poder tener más control sobre ella, pero PB la tomó de ambas manos para evitar que la tocara. La vampira rio y comenzó a besarle el cuello descontroladamente, incluso lo rozó con sus afilados dientes. - Tan solo una mordida - le dijo Marceline en voz baja. - Una y serás mía por toda la eternidad.  
- Sabes que no puedo - contestó riendo con picardía la princesa.  
- Princesa? Está allí? La comida está servida- se escuchó a Mentita desde el pasillo. Inmediatamente Bubblegum se separó de Marceline y comenzó a acomodarse el cabello.  
- Iremos en unos minutos. - respondió casi gritando la chica rosa saliendo de la habitación.

Durante el almuerzo hubo un silencio incomodo porque ninguna de las dos quería hablar del incidente, pero Marceline tenía serias dudas al respecto:  
- Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Qué fue todo eso? - preguntó en voz baja para que no pudiesen oírla. Bonnibel no le respondió y solo la miraba seria mientras masticaba su comida.  
- Oye tú empezaste así que quiero respuestas - dijo alterada la vampira.  
- No lo sé, cómo quieres que te explique si no sé lo que pasó - aseguró PB.  
- Cómo que no sabes? Tú eres la cerebrito aquí, debes tener alguna respuesta o esas cosas extrañas que dices a veces. - dijo Marceline empezando a perder la paciencia.  
- Amor….ahí va tu explicación. - dijo Bubblegum nerviosa mientras comía.  
- QUÉ?! Es decir que tú…tú….- la Reina quedó con la boca abierta.  
- Eso parece, pero por favor no le digas a nadie, no quiero que se sepa y lamento todo esto. Sé que me odias, pero realmente quiero dejar todo esto atrás porque yo..yo... - dijo Bubblegum casi poniendo a llorar.  
Marceline se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y fue directamente a abrazarla:  
- No te odio, Bonnibel. Jamás lo haría, tenemos nuestras peleas pero…- confesó la vampiresa.  
- Pero pensé que me odiabas y por eso siempre peleábamos. - dijo PB con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Yo pensé que tú me odiabas - dijo Marcie mientras le daba un beso en la frente.  
- Glob, esto es tan confuso - dijo Bubblegum con las manos en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de la vampiresa.  
- Pero qué ocurre? - preguntó extrañada la vampiresa.  
- Esto no está bien, así no tienen que ser las cosas - dijo Bonnibel cuando se levantó de la silla y se fue.  
Marceline quedó sola en medio de la habitación, no entendía muy bien lo que acaba de pasar. Se le había declarado Bubblegum? O quizás solo estaba expresando su arrepentimiento respecto al reciente beso?  
La humilló, eso fue todo. PB se había burlado de ella en su misma cara y esto no era más que una jugarreta de mal gusto pensaba la cruel Reina, así que tomó sus cosas y se marchó del Palacio. Nadie puede jugar con sus sentimientos!  
Ni mascarada ni nada, no iría a ninguna parte ni le dirigiría la palabra a la Dulce Princesa si se llegase a topar con ella.

Bubblegum comenzó a llorar sobre su cama, no sabía que hacer. Siempre quiso a Marceline de manera especial, pero nunca se había dado cuenta que la quería de ese modo.  
- Alteza, lamento molestarla, pero le vengo a informar que la Reina Vampiro se ha ido - contó el mayordomo.  
- Que se ha ido? Pero…? Oh, Glob. Soy tan estúpida. - comenzó a llorar amargamente la princesa.  
- Princesa, quiere que le traiga un vaso con agua? - preguntó el mayordomo sin saber que hacer.  
- Llama a la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso, es urgente - gritó PB.  
- Enseguida - corrió la menta.  
Al llegar la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso, Bubblegum le contó todo lo sucedido a su amiga:  
- Pero le dijiste lo que sentías? - preguntó la chica del Anillo.  
- Creo que…no-no lo sé - explicó la princesa tomando aire.  
- Deberías ir a visitarla y hablar con más calma de todo esto - sugirió su amiga.  
- No puedo, al parecer se enfadó bastante conmigo. - agregó la Dulce Princesa muy afectada.  
- Y tiene sus razones….pero Bonnie, tienes que intentarlo por lo menos. - dijo la Princesa del Anillo.  
- Debería darle tiempo, no crees? Por qué puedo resolver una ecuación matemática con tanta facilidad y no puedo con esto? - se preguntaba tortuosamente la joven de chicle.  
- Tengo una idea, puedes adelantar la mascarada y así tendrías una excusa para verla sin tener que ir a su casa - ideó la amiga de la princesa.  
- No irá, muy pocas veces asiste y ahora no lo hará por culpa mía - rompió en llanto Bonnibel.  
La Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso estaba preocupada, pero no sabía como consolar a su amiga y solo pudo agregar:  
- Que tal si hablas con su padre para que te pueda ayudar?  
- Estas loca? Quieres que baje a la Nocheósfera y que hable con el terrible Hunson Abadeer? Ni pensarlo, no confío en él - dijo PB limpiando sus lágrimas. - No creo que escuche a su padre, jamás lo hace...es tan terca a veces!  
- Era solo una idea, no te enojes - comentó su amiga abrazándola. - Tranquila, ya pensaremos en algo, Peebles.


	5. Un par de Verdades

Una semana después, Marceline se encontraba componiendo una melodía con su axebass y escuchó como llamaron a su puerta:  
- Marceline, estás ahí? - era la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso. Marceline insegura abrió la puerta y dijo: - Qué rayos quieres?  
- Escucha, sé que nunca hemos hablado, pero sé lo que pasó entre tú y Peebles. Por favor ve a verla, está sufriendo. - dijo la princesa.  
- Já! Y esperas que me crea todo eso?No gracias! - gritó cruelmente la rockera. - Dile que deje de actuar, ya fue suficiente.  
- Actuar? Ella no está actuando…ella te ama, Marceline! Por favor no le des la espalda - agregó la chica.  
- No..no te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices, ahora si me permites, tengo trabajo que hacer. - dijo la Reina mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta. Pero la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso se lo impidió: - Por favor, ve a la mascarada que harán este viernes. Allí ella te explicará todo...solo necesitan hablar, eso es todo!  
- Largo de aquí! - rugió la vampiresa.  
- Por favor! - imploró la princesa. Marceline la miró muy enojada, pero no podía evitar sentir compasión al mirar a través de los ojos de la chica que intentaba socorrer a su amiga.  
- Lo pensaré…no prometo nada, pero sin trucos! - dijo Marceline suspirando.  
- Gracias, muchas gracias! - replicó la princesa. Marceline cerró rudamente la puerta de un solo golpe sin despedirse de la chica.  
La Princesa del Anillo corrió a decirle a su amiga de la buena noticia:  
- No está muy convencida, pero dijo que posiblemente iría, no es grandioso Bonnie? - dijo la amiga abrazándola.  
- Oh, muchas gracias, querida amiga! De verdad no sabría que hacer sin ti a veces. En verdad te lo agradezco. - expresó contenta la Dulce Princesa. - Pan de canela, avísale a Mentita de que puede comenzar con los preparativos de la fiesta. -dijo animada.  
- Con gusto, Princesa - respondió este.  
Ese mismo día un mensajero del Reino Dulce llamó a la puerta de Marceline:  
- Si? - preguntó la vampiresa fastidiada porque no la dejaban de interrumpir.  
- Estimada, Majestad! Se tiene el agrado de invitarla a la Gran Mascarada que dará la Dulce Princesa en el Gran Salón del Palacio del Dulce Reino. La ceremonia es este viernes a las ocho de la noche, por favor recuerde llevar una máscara para la ocasión y no olvid….- pero el dulce fue empujado y Marceline anunció: - Si, si ya entiendo, dame la invitación y lárgate de una vez.  
- Hum! Qué imprudencia, tome Majestad - dijo pasándole el documento de mala gana. Y Marceline volvió a cerrar la puerta sin nada más que decir.  
- Con que puedo llevar acompañante? Interesante! - pensó la malvada joven mientras leía la invitación. - Esto será muy divertido - planeó mientras reía.

Esa noche el Salón estaba repleto de nobles y todos hablaban muy animados entre sí. Un Plátano Guardia era el encargado de anunciar la llegada de cada invitado:  
- Su Majestad, el Rey Flama del Reino del Fuego y su hija la Princesa Flama. - esta última bajaba la gran escalinata sostenida en el brazo de su padre.  
- El Duque y la Duquesa de la Nuez - anunció el plátano.  
Bubblegum se dio por vencida, ya eran casi las 10 de la noche y todavía no llegaba Marceline. Su amiga intentaba animarla:  
- Tranquila, princesa. De seguro sufrió un pequeño percance y debe estar por llegar. - se limitó a decir la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso y no se equivocaba. En ese instante, el Guardia Plátano anunció:  
- La Reina Vampiro Marceline Abadeer de la Nochéosfera y su novio Ash. - anunció.  
- S-su novio? - pensó PB a quien se le fue toda la alegría cuando escuchó eso.  
- No es mi novio, imbécil - regañó Marceline al guardia en voz baja. Ash se rio ruidosamente mientras bajaban la escalera. Su acompañante llevaba un smoking negro y usaba una demoníaca máscara que le cubría parte de la nariz, la Reina portaba una máscara que solo le cubría la zona de los ojos y usaba un precioso vestido negro con blanco adornado por un prendedor brillante con forma de cráneo.  
- Tengo hambre, tráeme uno de esos - dijo Ash apuntando la mesa de bocadillos.  
- Por todos los infiernos,Ash!No sé por qué te traje - mientras ponía la palma en el rostro. Al decir esto, levantó la mira y entre medio de la gente vio a su amada. Usaba un fino vestido de color rosa, su cabello estaba recogido y su rostro estaba semi cubierto por una máscara color celestre con forma de cisne. Más hermosa no podría estar.  
- Deberíamos venir más seguido a estas cosas, no crees? - dijo Ash con la boca llena.  
- Yo soy la que debería asistir, tú solo vienes en calidad de acompañante, ubícate Ash! - vociferó la elegante vampiresa.  
Bubblegum solo observaba como los dos estaban hablando, pero no podía oír lo que decían y se estaba preocupando. Por qué Marceline había vuelto a salir con Ash? Y por qué razón había venido entonces? Venía a restregárselo a la cara? Intentó hablar con todos los asistentes presentes para evitar pensar en eso, pero era imposible. Solo quería hablar con la vampiresa y terminar de una vez con el sufrimiento, pero no quería hacerlo frente al baboso de Ash que ya llevaba comiéndose la mitad de los bocadillos en la mesa.  
- Puedes parar? Me avergüenzas! - le gritaba disimuladamente la vampira.  
- Ash siente hambre a las 8…vaya, tienen de estos rellenos de jamón y tomate. - dijo mientras se echaba a la boca.  
Marceline fue a buscar ponche. Había olvídalo lo estresante que era Ash y hasta traer a Hunson pudo haber sido mejor idea que llevar a este zopenco como pareja.  
- M-Marceline….cómo estás? - se le acercó finalmente Bubblegum a hablar.  
- Bonnibel, todo bien y tu? - dijo desinteresada la vampiresa mientras se echaba ponche en la copa sin mirarla o prestarle atención.  
- B-bien…veo que viniste con Ash - dijo exhalando aire PB.  
- Si, no es adorable? - fingió emoción la vampira.  
- Eh si...dejaste tu camiseta en el cuarto la otra vez - se le ocurrió decir Bubblegum.  
- Mi camiseta? Cuál? - preguntó interesada Marceline dejando de lado la estúpida copa.  
- Una negra, tiene unas serpientes - mencionó la chica tímidamente.  
- Puedes quedarte si quieres - Marceline la miró. - Oh no, otra vez no - pensó Marceline que le entraron una ganas terribles de besarla, así que evitó nuevamente su mirada y bebió otro sorbo de ponche. Bonnibel apartó la copa de la mano de la vampiresa botándole al suelo.  
- Oye! Que diablos…? - preguntaba Marcie pero fue callada por un tierno y corto beso. Bubblegum se fue riendo en voz baja y se alejó de ella.  
- Hey! A dónde vas? Espera! - gritó Marceline mientras intentaba no perderla de vista, pero un tumulto de gente invadía el Salón. Finalmente llegó al laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa, Marceline ignoraba el lugar porque nunca había visto esa parte del Palacio.  
Bubblegum cerró la puerta y se acercó a la chica vampiro. - No! Espera! Quiero respuestas primero, qué pasó la vez en que nosotras…? - intentaba decir la Reina.  
- Tenía miedo, no sabía lo que s-sentía y yo…te amo Marceline Abadeer - confesó la princesita mientras abrazaba a la vampira. - Si no quieres hablarme más, lo entenderé, pero tenía que decírtelo - dijo la joven.  
- Y-yo…también te amo, Bonnibel. - soltó finalmente la Reina Vampiro.  
- C-cómo dijiste? - preguntó la princesa sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
- Que te amo, desde hace años que lo he hecho y nunca te dije porque creí…creí que jamás estarías interesada en mí - sonrió débilmente la vampiresa.  
- Oh, Marceline - dijo conmovida la princesa. - Pero porqué volviste con Ash? -preguntó.  
- Qué?! Nooo, no es mi novio, solo lo traigo de acompañante y créeme que prefiero estar mil veces contigo que con ese idiota. - dijo la chica mientras besaba a su princesa. Pero el beso no duró mucho porque en el piso de arriba de escuchó un fuerte ruido y muchos gritos.  
- Corran por sus vidas! - gritaba el Rey Helado.  
- Es el Lich! Sálvese quien pueda! - gritaron algunos mientras huían.  
La imponente criatura pulverizó a algunos guardias de plátano que intentaron atacarle y lanzaba grandes llamaradas verdes por todas partes.  
- Marceline! A dónde vas?! - gritó la princesa.  
- Quédate aquí, Bonnie. Voy a ver que sucede allá arriba. - y al decir esto la chica voló hasta el primer piso y vio que todo estaba destruido. La poca gente que quedaba permanecía oculta debajo de las mesas y Marceline ayudó a varios a salir del Palacio sin que la cosa horrenda se diera cuenta.


	6. Él

- Dónde está?! - rugió el malvado Lich apretando los puños.  
- Aquí estoy, Lich - apareció Bonnibel de la nada frente a la bestia.  
- Noo! Tú no, dónde está la chica Abadeer? - sostuvo la criatura.  
- M-Marceline? - preguntó horrorizada la Dulce Princesa llevándose la mano a la boca.  
- Aquí estoy, montón de huesos! Deja en paz a esta gente y ven a pelear, basura - gritó la vampira lanzándole un pedazo de concreto para llamar su atención.  
- Marceline no! - alcanzó a escuchar la vampiresa, pero luego todo se volvió negro, muy frío y silencioso. Marceline solo veía al Lich y se sentía en un estado muy extraño, casi como si estuviese dormitando.  
- Maarceline, he escuchado que tienes grandes poderes, no es así? - dijo la temible criatura.  
- Y a ti que te importa, maldita cabra despellejada? - gritó la vampiresa.  
- Eres más poderosa que el mismo Hunson Abadeer, tienes sangre de demonio y sangre vampira en tus venas - comentó el Lich.  
- Eso…eso da igual, mi padre puede vencerte de un solo golpe, maldito - gritó golpeando al Lich, pero él no sintió absolutamente nada.  
- Por qué crees que rara vez te recibe en la Nocheósfera? Porque conoce tu ilimitado poder. Juntos seríamos imparables y gobernaríamos todo Ooo, piénsalo demonio vampiro!. - gritó la bestia.  
- G-gobernar todo Ooo? - preguntó la vampiresa.  
- Si, imagínate tú y yo causando desastres por toda la Tierra. Seríamos los únicos gobernantes y tendríamos a todos esclavizados…tu padre estaría celoso de tan grande logro. Quién podría pensar que su pequeña niña lograría tal oscuro objetivo? - intentaba convencerla el Lich.  
- Ósea que tú…tú fuiste quién dejó la puerta abierta en mi casa! Maldito sicópata! - articuló la vampiresa asustada.  
- Basta de tonterías, Marceline Abadeer! O estás en contra o estás en mi causa. Decide! - gritó la bestia tomando a Marceline con sus enormes garras.  
- P-pero….pero todos morirán y…y que pasará con el Dulce Reino? Qué pasará con los reyes y princesas de todo Ooo? - preguntó preocupada la chica.  
- Morirán de todas maneras, estés o no contra mí…te preocupa esa princesa rosa, no? Puedes quedártela, no pienso hacerle daño alguno, pero sólo si te unes a mí. De lo contrario, ambas perecerán. - manifestó imponente el hechicero.  
No tenía alternativa, si quería seguir con vida y evitar que matase a su amada debía unirse al horrendo Lich. Era la única manera de poder salvarse.  
- Trato hecho, pero no le hagas nada a ella - dijo Marceline mirando hacia al suelo y avergonzada de lo que acaba de hacer.  
- Ahahahahahah, perfecto! - rio cruelmente el Lich.  
El ambiente volvió a su normalidad y nuevamente se encontraban en el destruido Salón.  
- Marceline? - preguntó aterrorizada la Dulce Princesa al ver que Marceline estaba junto a la gran criatura.  
- Descuida, Bonnie. Todo estará bien - dijo la Reina corriendo a abrazar a su amada.  
- Pero que es lo que pasa aquí? - preguntó la chica mientras sostenía su rostro con las manos.  
- No nos hará daño…..yo y él hicimos un pacto - mencionó la vampira.  
- QUÉ?! PERO QUE HAS HECHO? - gritó horrorizada la princesa sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
- Hice esto por nosotras, no lo entiendes? Nadie nos molestará y gobernaremos todo Ooo - soltó la Reina.  
- Marceline! Vamos - gritó el Lich.  
- No! A dónde van? Marceline?! Es un truco! - interrogó la joven princesa.  
- Te amo, Bonnibel. Por favor no lo olvides - y diciendo esto se fue siguiendo al Lich.  
En ese momento llegaron Jake y Finn:  
- Princesa, estás bien? Que pasó? - dijo Finn al ver a la princesa llorando en el suelo.  
- Tiene a Marceline, el Lich tiene a Marceline! Chicos por favor, ayúdenla. Creo que está bajo sus poderes! - gritó la Dulce Princesa entrando en pánico.  
- Descuida, Princesa! Jake y yo nos encargaremos de eso - dijo Finn subiéndose en el lomo de Jake y dejando el Palacio.  
- Rápido, Jake! No hay tiempo que perder! - gritó el héroe, pero quedó en shock con lo que vio.  
Demasiado tarde, casi la cuarta parte de todo Ooo yacía en llamas o en completo desastre. Marceline se había convertido en un monstruo tan grande como el propio Lich y este estaba aplastando a los habitantes de diversas aldeas.  
- Oye Lich! Ven aquí, tonto! - gritó Finn portando la gema que le evitaba ser poseído por el ser.  
- Mira quien viene a vernos, Abadeer - gritó el Lich tomando a Finn como si fuese un lápiz.  
- Finn! - gritó la chica monstruosa.  
- Voy a hacerlo pedazos, pero quieres que te deje el honor, Marceline? Después de todo él ha sido el causante de tu sufrimiento, no es cierto? - aseguró con malicia el Lich.  
Sabía a lo que se refería. Muchas veces Marceline llegó a casa muy triste y casi llorando porque Finn pasaba todo el tiempo con la Princesa. Nunca se apartaban y ella estaba celosa, pero no podía decirle nada porque después de todo era su amigo. Pero si lo eliminaba, jamás tendría que preocuparse otra vez por eso. - En qué diablos estoy pensando? Finn es mi mejor amigo, no podría…- pensó Marceline.  
- Al demonio con eso, vampira necia! Acaba con el último humano de una vez - dijo el Lich entrometiéndose en sus pensamientos.  
Marceline tomó a Finn con uno de sus tentáculos mientras este intentaba hacerla reaccionar, pero era inútil. El odio y la influencia del Lich invadían la mente de la chica y solo pensaba en liquidarlo.  
- Marceline, suéltalo! - gritó una voz a lo lejos.  
- Nooo, el viejo demonio, no! - gritó el Lich al ver al mismísimo Hunson Abaader convertido en el enorme ser succiona almas que alguna vez acechó Ooo.  
- Papá? - preguntó Marceline quien pareció despertar y soltó a Finn.  
Jake había ido a la Nocheósfera a pedir ayuda al papá de Marceline y en cuanto Hunson se enteró corrió a socorrer a su pequeña:  
- Finn, Jake! Vayan a ayudar a los sobrevivientes. Yo y Marceline nos encargaremos de esta maldita cosa - ordenó Hunson a los chicos.  
- Marceline, destruye al viejo Abadeer! Ahora! - rugió el Lich  
- Qué? No! No puedo, es mi padre! - gritó la vampiresa.  
- Solo así podrás ser la más poderosa de todo el planeta. - anunció el hechicero.  
- Pero si dijiste que yo ya lo era - explicó la joven.  
- Tonta e ingenua niña, crees que una cosa enana como tú puede asemejársele?! - alcanzó a gritar la bestia mientras Hunson lo golpeaba sin parar para debilitarlo.  
- Maldita cabra de corral - gritó la chica. Marceline y su papá comenzaron a herir gravemente al malvado Rey, tanto que este no podía ni levantarse.  
El padre de la chica abrió un portal a una dimensión desconocida e intentó meter al monstruo allí, pero este se resistía:  
- Estúpidos! Si creen que esto me detendrá, piénselo 2 veces! Volveré y esta vez te destruiré, Marceline Abadeer…lo juro! - brumó el Rey, pero fue metido dentro del portal y este se cerró.  
- L-lo siento mucho, papá - dijo la chica volviendo a su forma natural para abrazar a su padre.  
- Descuida, pequeña, no tienes por qué disculparte, él solo te estaba utilizando y quería ponerte en mi contra. - dijo Hunson abrazando a su hija.  
- No soy ni la sombra de lo que eres, papá.  
- Claro que si, hija. Te falta experiencia pero técnicamente eres más poderosa que yo y no lo digo por tu sangre. Heredaste algo muy importante de tu madre: compasión. - dijo el padre.  
El plan del Lich había sido engañar a la Reina para que esta pudiese destruir a su propio padre y todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, luego de esto, el diabólico ser la destruiría también.  
Al despedirse de su padre, Marceline volvió al destruido Palacio para reunirse con Bonnibel:  
- Marceline! - gritó la princesa mientras corría a abrazarla. - El Lich..Dónde…qué pasó? - preguntaba preocupada la princesa.  
- Tranquila, todo está bien ahora - dijo Marcie limitándose a besar en la frente a la princesa porque había gente que miraba la escena.


	7. La gran duda resuelta

Unos meses después, el Palacio había sido reconstruido casi al máximo. Marceline había estando visitando a Bubblegum con regularidad y viceversa. Se querían muchísimo y no les gustaba separarse, pero algo inquietaba a PB:  
- Que aún no están saliendo? - preguntó Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso.  
- No, lo que pasa es que no hemos hablado sobre eso. - respondió PB dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo.  
- Mmmm, pero te demuestra cariño, verdad? -preguntó la amiga.  
- Pues claro! La otra vez…emm, pues…tuvimos…- y PB se calló porque estaba demasiado avergonzada como para terminar la frase.  
- Mentira! Oh por Glob! Y no me lo habías dicho? - gritó la princesa riendo muy fuerte. - Y? todo bien? - dijo marcando la última palabra mientras seguía riendo.  
- Todo fue excelente - se limitó a afirmar la Dulce Princesa que aún seguía nerviosa.  
- Mmmmm, si ya llegaron al nivel 15, por qué no están saliendo? - preguntó la amiga poniéndose más tranquila.  
- No lo sé, creo que a Marceline no le gustan las relaciones porque según sé lo pasaba muy mal con Ash y quizás no quiera salir conmigo por eso - dijo PB algo triste.  
- Tonterías! No creo que deba ser esa la razón, quizás no lo ha pensado o no ha tenido tiempo de decírtelo. - dijo la Princesa del Anillo.  
- Lo bueno es que nadie del Reino ha notado lo que tenemos porque somos muy cuidadosas, así que con eso me basta.  
- Creo que deberías hablar al respecto con ella. - sugirió su mejor amiga.  
- Se lo diré antes de navidad, descuida.  
- Ahora.  
- No puedo hacer eso, tengo que pensar muchas cosas y tengo que organizar...  
- Dije ahora.  
- Está bien, está bien - suspiró PB retomando su lectura. - Veré el momento indicado para decirle.

Marceline estaba componiendo una canción cuando se abrió un portal en medio de su cuarto:  
- PAPÁA! No puedes entrar a mi casa así como así! - dijo la vampiresa fastidiada.  
- Lo siento, cariño. Pensé que haría más ruido si tocaba la puerta - rio el demonio.- Uuuh, componiendo canciones de amor para ella? - dijo tomando la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo su hija.  
- No son para ella, dámela! - gritó quitándole la hoja de papel de la mano. - Y? por qué has venido esta vez? - preguntó la chica.  
- Papi necesita ayuda - dijo tarareando mientras la rodeaba en círculos.  
- No! No volveré a ese horrible lugar - dijo la chica enojada.  
- Vamos, será divertido! Tengo que castigar a mucha gente y ya estoy algo cansado. - intentaba convencer el padre.  
- Que no! Además tengo varias cosas que hacer aquí...como...- intentaba pensar en algo. - Ah si, ayudar a la Dulce Princesa a organizar las decoraciones navideñas - dijo orgullosa, pero la verdad es que ignoraba si las hacían en el Reino o no.  
- Mmmm con que ahora gobiernas el Dulce Reino con Bárbara? Buena jugada. - dijo el padre.  
- Q-qué? Nooo y no se llama Bárbara, es Bonnibel. - dijo la vampiresa sonrojada. - Además solo la ayudo con cosas en su Reino.  
- Ayudar? Já! A tu edad usaba esa misma palabra para referirme a...- dijo riendo Hunson.  
- Que!? No! De verdad la ayudo, no seas idiota. - se enfadó su avergonzada hija.  
- Jajaja, claro que lo haces y bastante! - respondió el demonio sin parar de reír.  
- Papá ya basta! - dijo Marceline riendo y queriendo parecer enojada, pero no podía.  
- Mira, ni tú misma te lo crees! - y en ese momento los 2 se rieron histéricamente.  
Cuando se calmaron las cosas, Hunson agregó:  
- Ooh mi pequeña está creciendo.  
- Papá, tengo mil años. - respondió la vampiresa extrañada.  
- Bueno era un decir, nada más...bien ya que no me quieres ayudar tendré que volver, mándale saludos a Betty! - dijo su papá saliendo de la casa.  
- Se llama Bonnibel, papá! - le gritó Marceline desde la casa.

Bubblegum esperaba para cenar a la Reina Vampiro, pero esta no llegaba. Preocupada por ella, la llamó al móvil, pero no contestó. Dónde estaba la vampiresa? Se supone que se juntarían para cenar e incluso la joven princesa había cocinado ella misma para la ocasión, solo le quedaba esperar. Pero Marceline se encontraba de fiesta en el Reino de las Nubes, había dado un concierto en la tarde y luego la invitaron a quedarse a celebrar junto con sus fans. Estuvo bebiendo todo tipo de cosas, la música estaba muy alta y apenas le entendía a la gente con quien hablaba:  
- Ves? Puedes ver casi todo Ooo desde aquí. - le dijo un chico nube.  
- Si…mira! Ahí está el Reino de chocolate o fre…sa - dijo Marceline mareada.  
- Qué? No, no. Ese es el Dulce Reino, ahí está esa princesa aguafiestas. - dijo una chica de agua.  
- Bubblegum es taaan aburrida - mencionó la Princesa Laurel.  
- Hey, Marceline! Ustedes siempre pelean, debe ser genial poner a esa lunática en su lugar, no? - preguntó el desconocido chico con forma de nube.  
- See, le gusta gritar mucho a veces...es algo exagerada para sus cosas - dijo riendo la Reina perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo. Pero se sintió mal porque estaban hablando mal de PB y en ese momento recordó que algo debía hacer, pero no supo que era.  
- Alguien se ha dado cuenta de que habla en alemán? Por qué será? Es una lengua muerta! - dijo un maní parlante.  
- Porque es una friki total, ya les dije! - dijo el chico nube.  
- El alemán es sexy - confesó Marceline.  
- Tu voz es sexy - dijo la Princesa Laurel mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de la vampiresa. Marceline se limitó a reír y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar junto con la princesa.  
- Chicas, no vienen a bailar? - gritó alegre un esqueleto.  
- No gracias, estuve bailando hace poco y ya estoy agotadaaa - dijo Marceline acomodándose. La Princesa Laurel se acurrucó al lado de la vampiresa y no deja de mirarla, esta por su parte solo miraba a los demás como bailaban porque en cualquier momento caería dormida.  
- Marceline! - se escuchó un grito del otro lado de la pista de baile. Pero la Vampiresa no oía nada y estaba que cerraba los ojos por el cansancio. La princesa a su lado la miraba con interés:  
- Oh Marceline, según recuerdo besas muy bien - dijo la chica acercándosele.  
- Ah si? Ni idea. - bostezó la reina sosteniendo su axebass.  
- Claro que si, pero que sincera eres! La última vez fue excelente, te acuerdas? - dijo la princesa sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras inclinó para besar a la vampiresa.  
- MARCELINE! - gritó la Dulce Princesa viendo horrorizada la escena, pero a la vez aliviada porque evitó que se besaran.  
- B-Bonnibel? Qué haces aquí? No estamos en el Palacio jajaja - dijo riendo Marceline como una boba.  
- De qué estas habl...? Oh por Glob! Cuanto bebiste? - dijo sintiendo el aliento alcohólico de la Reina.  
- Lárgate, Bubblegum! Estas interrumpiéndonos! Vete a hacer tus niñerías a otra parte. - dijo desafiante la princesa Laurel.  
- Cállate! Vamos Marceline! - dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras tomó a la vampiresa por un brazo y se le llevó a donde estaba aguardando Lady Rainicorn para llevarlas al Reino.  
- Pero si no me he puesto el pijama - dijo Marceline soñolienta mientras PB la subía al lomo de Lady.  
- Nunca la había visto así. - le confesó PB a Lady mientras llegaban al Reino.  
A la mañana siguiente, apenas Marceline despertó comenzaron las preguntas:  
- Por qué no me contestaste? Te llamé cientos de veces! - elevó la voz PB.  
- No se escuchaba nada, enserio.  
- Y que hacías exactamente en ese lugar?  
- Di un concierto, hicieron una fiesta y se me pasó la hora porque bebí bastante. Eso es todo...lo siento - respondió Marceline afectada.  
- Y la Princesa Laurel? - interrogó PB furiosa.  
- Ni idea como llegué a hablar con ella, había todo tipo de gente en la fiesta así que no recuerdo cuando llegó exactamente.  
- Estuviste a punto de besarla!  
- Qué? No es cierto, yo solo quería dormir. Era ella la que me hacía ojitos...además jamás podría engañar a mi novia. - sonrió inocentemente la vampiresa. PB se quedó sorprendida y mirando a la vampira con los ojos muy abiertos. Había dicho novia?  
- T-tú n-novia? Yo?  
- Claro que si, es decir, después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntas siempre te consideré así.  
- Pero si nunca me preguntaste.  
- Y para que te iba a preguntar si sé la respuesta? -agregó la chica vampiro mientras besaba a un novia. PB abrazó a Marceline por el cuello, se besaron por un rato hasta que escucharon la voz de Mentita y Marceline se separó de su chica, pero PB insistía en que siguieran:  
- Qué ocurre? Me da igual que se entere. - dijo sonriente Bubblegum teniendo intenciones de continuar besándose con la vampiresa. Pero Marceline la paró.  
- No! No quiero que los demás sepan, ya sabes, tienes una reputación que cuidar. Da igual conmigo porque a nadie le importe en que esté yo. - confesó la rockera. Bubblegum se quedó pensativa. Marceline tenía razón, el hecho de que la viesen con una chica podría alterar a todo el Reino y más aún si se trataba de la Reina Vampiro, a quienes todos temían. Era un mundo donde hasta los unicornios podían salir con perros, pero no chicas entre sí, o al menos PB no había visto una pareja de ese tipo. En fiestas se veía todo tipo de cosas, pero nunca una pareja oficial. Le daba igual porque se querían mucho y eso era lo más importante, además sabía que Marceline pensaba lo mismo. Estaban saliendo oficialmente, así que se conformaba con eso.


	8. En el Palacio

- Buenos días, Marceline! - dijo Finn durante la mañana. La vampiresa tenía grandes ojeras y se sentía muy agotada, así que solo le respondió al chico con un gran bostezo. Durante lo que quedó de la noche anterior, Marceline y PB se la pasaron reconciliándose de una manera muy especial, tanto que hasta Marceline se rio internamente cuando pensó en ello. Si ella estaba exhausta, como estaría la Dulce Princesa pensó la chica aún riendo.  
- Vamos Finn, que parece que no está. - dijo Jake tomando a su amigo por el brazo.  
- Claro que si está, Marceline también esta aquí para verla, verdad? -preguntó el héroe.  
- Eh si,si, claro - mintió la vampira.  
- Y cuando llegaste aquí? Porque afuera hay mucho sol. - preguntó el perro a la vampira.  
- Tomé una sombrilla y listo, no tiene ninguna ciencia. - dijo Marceline sacándole la lengua al perro.  
- H-hola chicos! - dijo finalmente apareciendo la Dulce Princesa quien tenía un aspecto fatal, pareciese que se hubiese levantado de la cama, se vistió y ni se molestó en arreglarse. Marceline comenzó a reír silenciosamente y PB le dirigió una mirada fulminante.  
- Princesa, ayer dijiste que viniéramos al Palacio porque necesitabas algo urgente.  
- Lo hice? Ah si! Necesito que vayan al Bosque Negro a buscar a un grupo de gente malvavisco que se perdió ayer.  
- Al B-Bosque Negro? P-pero si nadie entra ahí! - dijo Jake asustando.  
- Bah! He entrado y salido de allí cientos de veces, no es gran cosa. - dijo Marceline para impresionar a su chica y dejar a sus amigos como cobardes.  
- Iremos a buscarlos, Princesa! - dijo Finn sacando su espada.  
- Estupendo! Cuídense los dos y mucha suerte! - dijo Bubblegum mientras los amigos se alejaban.  
- Es tan cliché. - dijo la vampiresa una vez que se fueron.  
- Tiene tan solo 14 años, déjalo en paz. - dijo PB. - Hey, que tal si me ayudas con la decoración de Navidad? Necesitamos ponerle la estrella al árbol y como vuelas, sería de gran ayuda. - dijo la chica.  
- De acuerdo, donde está la estrellita? - preguntó Marceline cansada.  
- Aquí! - dijo la Dulce Princesa apuntando a una enorme estrella dorada que se encontraba en un rincón de la sala. Marceline se quedó boca abierta, no podría levantar semejante pedazo de estrella ni aunque lo intentase.  
- Que sucede? Puedes entrar y salir del Bosque Negro y no puedes levantar una simple estrellita? - dijo Bubblegum riendo con la mano en la boca.  
- Jaja, que gracioso. -dijo irónica la vampiresa.  
- Finn pone la estrella todos los años y jamás se ha quejado - agregó la princesa que sabría que esto causaría una reacción en su novia.  
Marceline gruñó como protesta y fue rápidamente a levantar la enorme estrella que yacía en el suelo. Pesaba un montón, pero pudo agarrarla con fuerza y así evitar que la aplastase. Finalmente se elevó y la puso en lo alto del árbol navideño.  
- Buen trabajo, Reina Vampiro! Parece que este año no necesitaremos la grúa. - dijo Chet.  
- Con que Finn, eh? - dijo Marceline mirando feo a la joven princesa y esta se reía.  
- Si, es que tenía que decirte algo para que hicieras el trabajo. - confesó la chica.  
- Me las vas a pagar! - susurró la vampiresa al oído de la princesa.  
- Ah si? De que manera? - preguntó traviesa la princesa.  
- Sabes a que me refiero, Bonnie. - contestó la vampiresa guiñándole un ojo.  
En ese momento llegó Mentita a anunciar que la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso y Lady estaban esperándola en la sala.  
- Ups, casi las olvido! - dijo PB apresurando el paso mientras iba por el pasillo.  
- Puedo saber de que se trata? - dijo Marceline flotando mientras le seguía el paso a su novia.  
- No, es una sorpresa! Así que sé buena chica y aguarda aquí. No tardaré mucho, cariño. - dijo besando la mejilla de su novia y entró a una de las salas.  
Marceline nunca había sido buena chica, así que se pasó toda la mañana pegándoles sustos a los cocineros reales y lanzando escupitajos a los súbitos desde la escalinata del segundo piso del Palacio. Hizo rodar por las escaleras a un grupo de galletas de jengibre y mordisqueó a un joven helado que estaba decorando el árbol.

La Dulce Princesa hablaba con sus amigas para poder realizar una entrega de regalos entre todas las princesas y reinas de Ooo:  
- Se supone que saldrán por sorteo. Una saca un papel de la bolsa y tendrá el nombre de la princesa a la que le deben regalar algo, pero no puede decirle hasta que le entregue el regalo. - dijo la Princesa del Anillo. - Es muy divertido, en mi Castillo lo hicimos una vez y fue un éxito.  
- Parece una idea estupenda! No lo crees, Lady? - preguntó PB mientras el unicornio asintió.  
- Excelente! Escribamos los nombres en los papeles y luego llamamos a todas las chicas.  
En ese momento de escuchó todo un griterío fuera de la sala en la que estaban y Bubblegum fue a abrir la puerta preguntando que pasaba a la muchedumbre que estaba afuera.  
- Es la Reina Vampiro! - dijo un dulce de maíz.  
- Ha estado molestándonos toda la mañana - dijo una galleta de jengibre con muletas.  
- Rayó todos los cuadros de Finn el humano que estaban colgados en el pasillo - gritó una chispa de chocolate.  
- Oh Glob, la dejo sola unos minutos y causa todos estos líos - dijo suspirando la Dulce Princesa. - Ya vuelvo chicas! - dijo mientras Lady y la otra princesa se reían por la escena.  
Marceline se encontraba sentada en uno de los escalones cuando PB le tomó el hombro y dijo: - Cariño, no puedes quedarte quieta unos minutos? Recibí toda clase de quejas contra tí.  
- Si, lo siento por todo eso, pero que quieres que haga? Me aburro sin tí. - confesó la vampira.  
- Aaay,Marcie. Yo también me aburro si no estas conmigo, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer por aquí. - dijo su chica.  
- Lo sé, me quedaré esperando en tu cuarto. - dijo la Vampiresa levantándose.  
- Gracias! Prometo terminar lo más pronto posible - dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla a la vampira.  
Media hora después se encontraban muchas chicas de la realeza en un mismo cuarto.  
- Rápido! Saquen los papeles y ya, que quiero ir a comer algo - dijo LSP.  
- Es por orden, grumosa! Vamos, Princesa Mora, saca un papel de la bolsa - dijo PB ofreciendo sacar papeles hasta que le tocó el turno a Marceline, la vampiresa sacó el papelito, leyó el nombre y se tornó seria. - No le salió mi nombre - pensó PB apenada.  
- Hey Bubblegumm es tu turno! - gritó la Princesa Hot dog. Bonnibel sacó un papel de la bolsa y antes de abrirlo rezó para que le tocara Marceline, pero al abrirlo estaba escrito el nombre de la Princesa Desayuno. En ese instante, se escuchó gritar de emoción a la Princesa Laurel quien estaba saltando de alegría con el papel en la mano.  
-Hum! De seguro a la estúpida le salió Marceline. - pensó furiosa la Dulce Princesa.  
Acordaron juntarse en una semana más para hacer entrega de los regalos y al irse todas, Bubblegumm le preguntó a Marceline a quien debería hacerle regalo:  
- Me salió la Princesa Esmeralda. Y ni idea que regalarle porque jamás he hablado con ella. - dijo Marceline encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Parece que no nos podremos regalar nada esta vez - dijo PB triste.  
- Jajaja, pero Bonnie! No necesitamos un tonto juego para regalarnos cosas. - rio la vampiresa.  
- Hablando de eso por qué Laurel está tan obsesionada contigo?  
- Mmmm, creo que fue por lo que pasó hace 2 años. Resulta que estábamos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños y jugamos 7 minutos en el paraíso. No te acuerdas? A ti te tocó con una barra de chocolate y a mi me tocó besarla a ella.  
- No puedo creer que haya invitado a esa tonta a mi cumpleaños número 16! - dijo Bubblegum sintiéndose celosa. - Es tan irritante!  
- Que yo recuerde en esa época no se llevaban tan mal. - expresó la vampiresa.  
- Si, lo que pasa es que empezó a burlarse de charlas científicas. - dijo ofendida la joven de chicle. - Mmmm, ya casi se pone el sol y aún no regresa Finn con los malvaviscos. - dijo preocupada.  
- De seguro se perdió el genio - dijo Marceline riendo maliciosamente.  
- Por qué no vas a buscarlo? Dijiste que conoces el Bosque Negro.  
- Si, un poco. Será dulce comido. - dijo Marceline relamiéndose los dientes mientras miraba fijamente a la princesa.  
- Basta! No me gustan esas frases con doble sentido - confesó PB que entendió lo que la chica vampiro le quería decir.  
- Jajajaja, espérame aquí que no tardaré mucho. - dijo confiada la vampiresa.  
- Cuídate! - gritó la princesa, pero Marceline no pudo oírla porque ya se encontraba en vuelo.


	9. Nadie puede oírte

- Chicos? Están ahí? - preguntó Marceline en medio del oscuro bosque, pero nadie respondió. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio y apenas se veía el cielo porque la copa de los altos árboles lo impedían.  
Marceline había mentido, solo estuvo un par de veces con sus amigos fantasmas y en verdad el lugar le aterraba. Pero no era momento de acobardarse, tenía que demostrarle a la princesa que era mejor que el chico humano. - Primero debo encontrar a los idiotas malvavisco y a los chicos. - pensó la vampiresa para sí misma.  
Recorrió un poco el bosque y sentía que estaba dando vueltas en círculos, todos los árboles le parecían iguales. Revisó su reloj y marcaba las ocho. - Imposible! Pero si salí a esa hora del Dulce Reino...esto está mal - pensó la chica.  
- Claro que está mal. - dijo una voz en su cabeza. Marceline miró hacia atrás y no había nadie, en ese momento todo se volvió negro.  
- Demonios! Tú otra vez! - gritó la chica.  
En medio de la oscuridad salió el Lich riendo cruelmente:  
- A quien esperabas? Al conejo de Pascua? Jajajaja, pero que ingenua.  
- Qué les hiciste?! Dónde están los malvaviscos? - dijo la vampiresa.  
- Nunca hubo malvaviscos! Era obvio que Bubblegum prestaría auxilio a sus estúpidos dulces y no dudaría en mandar a sus caballeros. Pero fallaro...y ahora estás tú. Qué harás? Tu padre no está aquí para salvarte. - expresó el Lich.  
- No lo necesito! - gritó Marceline dándole un puñetazo al hechicero, pero este la esquivó y la lanzó lejos. - Necesito planear algo - pensó la vampiresa transformándose en un lobo.  
- Puedo oírte, rata con alas. - dijo el Lich mientras empujaba a Marceline que intentaba morderle.  
- Dejémonos de juegos tontos, prepárate Reina Zombie! - rio el hechicero con llamaradas verdes en sus manos listas para ser lanzadas. Pero Marceline usó su habilidad de invisibilidad y desapareció.  
- Con que escondiéndote? Date por muerta, Abadeer! - gritó la bestia lanzando llamas a todas direcciones intentando ubicar a la chica.  
La vampiresa necesitaba tiempo, pero era lo que menos tenía. En cualquier momento el Lich la encontraría, no podía estar escondiéndose por siempre. Pero justo cuando a Marceline se le agotaban las ideas, el ambiente negro desapareció y se encontraban en el bosque nuevamente. Y vio al Lich caer al suelo y peleando con alguien más.  
- Déjanos en paz de una vez! - gritó PB golpeando al Lich con el guante de Billy. Marceline no podía creer que su novia estuviese enfrentándose al monstruo, así que se convirtió en el gran monstruo de tentáculos y comenzó a golpear a la bestia mágica para ayudar a la princesa.  
El Lich ya se encontraba debilitado por la última pelea que tuvo con Hunson, por lo que comenzó a ceder ante los golpes de las chicas.  
- Já! Quién está en problemas ahora?! - dijo Marceline golpeándolo en la cara. Pero al hacerlo, el hechicero recitó un conjuro que dejó a Marceline en un estado casi irreal y se desmayó por unos segundos. Al abrir los ojos otra vez se encontraba todo oscuro y solo escuchaba la voz del Lich:  
- Mata a la Dulce Princesa, Ooo no necesita su existencia! Mátala!  
Al terminar de decir la frase, otra vez se encontraban en el bosque e inconscientemente la vampiresa se volvió contra su novia dispuesta a acabar con ella. El Lich la estaba controlando mentalmente y Marceline no hacía caso a lo que Bubblegum le decía.  
- Marceline! No lo escuches! - dijo la Dulce Princesa esquivando a la vampiresa convertida en un gran murciélago que intentaba morderla. La Reina no reaccionaba, así que para evitar que el Lich siguiera dominando a su novia, debía destruirlo.  
- Lo siento mucho, Marcie - y diciendo esto, PB noqueó a la vampira de un solo golpe.  
- Peleas matrimoniales? - rio estruendosamente el Lich rompiendo la gema que protegía a la princesa. - Estás acabada, Bubblegum! - gritó el monstruo.  
- No lo creo! - exclamó la Dulce Princesa apuntándole con el guante de Billy. El Lich lanzó un rayo para destruir el objeto, pero Marceline se interpuso.  
- Marceline! Noo! Mira lo que hiciste, maldito viejo! - chilló la princesa sosteniendo a la vampiresa que se encontraba herida.  
- Las borraré ahora mismo del Universo - agregó el hechicero, pero en ese momento la debilitada Marceline se transformó en un monstruo enorme y tomó al Lich con sus garras:  
- Ahora, Bonnie! - gritó Marceline.  
- Noooo. - bramó el malvado Lich intentando zafarse de las garras de la vampiresa.  
- CÁLLATE! - dijo PB utilizando el poderoso guante contra el hechicero. Este rugió de dolor al mismo tiempo en que se convertía en polvo.  
- L-lo conseguimos? - preguntó Marceline y cayó rendida al suelo, pero Bubblegum la sostuvo.  
- Creo que si - le sonrió preocupada la chica rosa.  
- No conocía ese lado salvaje de tí, Bonnie - sonrió la vampiresa malherida. - Ve al Dulce Reino, yo buscaré a Finn y a Jake. - dijo tomando de las manos a su chica  
- No puedes ir en este estado, yo iré...tienes que ir a la enfermería del Reino! - respondió la joven princesa.  
- No te preocupes por mí, ya hiciste suficiente - al decir esto, Marceline se iba recuperando automáticamente de las heridas.  
- Segura que estarás bien? - preguntó inquieta PB.  
- Por supuesto! Ya te dije que conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano - le guiñó un ojo la Reina mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
Al despedirse de su novia, la chica emprendió la búsqueda en medio del tenebroso bosque y nuevamente llamó a sus amigos, pero nadie respondió. - Tienen que aparecer, vamos! - dijo Marceline temiendo lo peor. Estuvo unos minutos caminando cuando oyó una voz:  
- Marceline!  
- Oh Glob, otra vez tú? - dijo la vampiresa dándose la vuelta con espanto, pero eran Finn y Jake.  
- Chicos! Al fin! Están bien? Dónde estaban? - preguntó la chica abrazando de alegría al héroe y al perro.  
- El Lich nos tendió una emboscada, intentamos derribarlo, pero nos dejó paralizados. - explicó el héroe que por su aspecto, se notaba que había peleado con el ser.  
- Entramos al bosque y vimos a los malvaviscos dando vueltas. Cuando les fuimos a hablar, pero se desvanecieron y apareció el Lich…..fue horrible! - agregó el Perro asustado.  
- Dónde está él? Se escapó? - preguntó el joven con espada en mano.  
- Despacio, enano! Bubblegum y yo nos encargamos del esqueleto ese. - dijo presumiendo la chica.  
- Increíble! - dijeron sorprendidos Finn y jake al unísono. Marceline tomó a sus amigos y se los llevó hasta el Dulce Reino para que fueran atendidos por la Doctora Princesa y la Dulce Princesa la recibió cariñosamente.  
- Vaya que se llevan muy bien esas dos - dijo el perro con una venda en el brazo derecho.  
- Es extraño, es decir, siempre se gritaban cosas y ahora nunca pelean. - dijo Finn mientras la Doctora Princesa le tomaba la temperatura.  
- Es que la Dulce Princesa es muy simpática, a quién le caería mal? -preguntó Jake.  
- Si, tienes razón. - respondió el chico mientras miraba a la vampiresa y a la princesa conversar.  
- De donde sacaste el Guante de Billy? Pensé que el Lich lo había destruido...cómo es posible? - preguntó la chica vampiro a la Dulce Princesa.  
- Destruyó el derecho. El que tenía guardado yo y el que usé esta vez fue el izquierdo...uff, menos mal que todo acabó, al menos por ahora. - suspiró Bubblegum.  
- See…emm, gracias por salvarme. - confesó Marceline.  
- Salvarte? Tú me salvaste a mí, sin tu ayuda no hubiese podido derrotarlo.  
- No es cierto, jamás me he podido encargar de él yo misma. La primera vez me ayudó mi padre y ahora tú. Espero que ese chivo asqueroso no vuelva a tomarme por sorpresa.  
- Cariño! Tú hiciste casi todo hoy y te debo la vida. - dijo PB acariciándole la mejilla a su novia, Marceline la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó.  
Finn miró extrañado a lo lejos. Ahora si le pareció extraña la escena, pero no dijo nada al respecto porque al fin y al cabo fue la Reina quien los fue a buscar al bosque y los libró del Lich.


	10. Un regalo especial

Al pasar un par de días la Dulce Princesa le avisó a su mayordomo que celebraría el intercambio de regalos ese mismo día:  
- Cómo usted diga, Princesa - partió la menta a arreglar los últimos preparativos.  
- Cariño? Tienes listo el regalo de la Princesa Esmeralda? - preguntó la Dulce Princesa.  
- Claro! Es algo simple, espero que le guste. - dijo Marceline muy animada.  
- Ojalá que Laurel no se sobrepase contigo como la otra vez - dijo fríamente PB.  
- Lo tengo todo bajo control, no tienes que preocuparte tanto si es tan solo una chica mimada en busca de atención - replicó la rockera.  
- Es muy fastidiosa, la odio! - gritó PB muy enojada.  
- Y ella te odia a ti, no es gracioso? - rió la vampira. Pero PB no le hacía gracia, no le divertía tener que soportar a la irritante Laurel durante su evento y menos si estaba muy interesada en Marceline.  
- Hey! Era solo una broma, ok? No te enojes. - dijo la vampiresa flotando al rededor de su novia quien tenía los brazos cruzados y la miraba muy seria.  
- He visto como la miras, Marceline. - dijo PB.  
- Qué? Imposible! Ni siquiera la miro...es linda, pero jamás me interesará porque tengo una novia muy hot y ella es todo lo que necesito. - dijo casi cantando.  
- También le dijiste eso a la Princesa Salvaje cuando estaban saliendo? - preguntó irónica Peebles con el ceño fruncido.  
- No! Nunca salí con ella, ya te lo dije! Muchos pensaron que sí, pero nada pasó. Por qué te gusta sacar cosas del pasado? - replicó la vampiresa torturada.  
- Han dicho cada cosa de ti y ya no sé que creer. - explicó decepcionada la princesa rosa.  
- Tienes que confiar en mí, jamás te mentiría - dijo besándole la mano a la princesa.  
Bonnibel le sonrió débilmente a su novia y ésta la miraba fijamente a los ojos de manera muy dulce. PB notó que su chica no le estaba mintiendo, le decía la verdad así que debía dejar de escuchar los estúpidos cotilleos y confiar en ella. Después de todo, Bubblegum era la única que verdaderamente conocía a Marceline y los demás solo buscaban perjudicar la figura de la Reina a base de falsos rumores.  
En la ceremonia, todas las princesas hablaban entre sí comentando la batalla de la Dulce Princesa contra el Lich:  
- Pueden creerlo? Pensé que Bubblegum era una debilucha - dijo LSP.  
- Tiene todo el aspecto de serlo. - dijo Flame Princess.  
- Pero si la otra vez se libró de Ricardio ella sola - dijo la Princesa Ángel del Espacio.  
- Fue muy valiente - agregó la Princesa de Trapo.  
- Qué no es obvio? Marceline fue quién hizo todo el trabajo, esa boba no hubiese podido ni pararse frente al Lich - dijo burlándose la Princesa Laurel.  
- Pero si la misma Marceline le dio todo el crédito a la Dulce Princesa - respondió la Princesa Salvaje.  
- Es porque es muy buena persona y no es una presumida como Bonnitonta. - dijo Laurel.  
En ese momento entraron Bonnibel y Marceline al salón y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellas:  
- Qué estamos esperando? Que comience el intercambio! - manifestó PB mientras aplaudía. Todas las princesas empezaron a juntarse entre ellas entregando los respectivos regalos. El salón estaba lleno, pero eso no impidió a la Princesa Laurel empujar a otras jóvenes para llegar a donde estaba la Reina Vampiro:  
- Ooh Marcelinee! Te tengo que entregar tu regalo y sé que te encantará! - dijo emocionada la chica y se llevó a la Reina a otro lugar de la sala. PB estaba muy seria observando cualquier movimiento.  
- Como sé que eres muy especial, es obvio que necesitarías un regalo súper especial y mira lo que te traje - y al decir esto la Princesa Laurel le mostró un gran bajo negro compuesto por huesos. Era muy terrorífico.  
- Woow! Es increíble! Nunca había visto uno así, dónde lo conseguiste? - preguntó impresionada la vampiresa mientras tomaba el bajo y lo revisaba.  
- Lo mandé a hacer especialmente para ti. Tiene huesos humanos encontrados en una excavación que yo misma organicé. No podían ser huesos ordinarios, sino lo más exclusivo para ti - sonrió satisfecha la chica.  
- Muchas gracias! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco…es alucinante! - expresó la vampiresa.  
- No es nada, solo lo mejor para mi reina. - dijo la Princesa acercándosele como la otra vez.  
- Emm...L-Laurel, yo…eres muy atractiva y todo, pero yo... - dijo alejándose la Reina.  
Bubblegum estaba hecha una furia, no podía soportar como esa tonta princesa se la pasaba molestando a su chica, pero nada podía hacer porque no quería que las demás se dieran cuenta de lo que tenían. Así que se limitó a vigilar a la Princesa Laurel, después de todo, confiaba en Marceline.  
- Vamos, Marceline! No estás saliendo con nadie o si? Tan solo será un beso. - admitió la chica intentando besar a la vampiresa.  
- Noo! Yo..eh..estoy...estoy saliendo con Finn el humano. - mintió la Vampiresa, aunque se maldijo a así misma por semejante barbaridad. No se le ocurrió nombrar a alguien mejor.  
- F-Finn?! Estás saliendo con él? Puaaj! Tiene 15 años! - dijo la chica alejándose inmediatamente.  
- Eh, si, pero...es un buen chico y soy fiel, si, eso creo. - respondió la vampiresa aliviada.  
- Como digas, bueno, espero que la pasen muy bien juntos - dijo la princesa remarcando la última palabra. - Pero si te aburres de él…llámame. - agregó la chica desapareciendo entre la gente.  
Al terminar la ceremonia, las princesas se fueron y Bubblegum dijo:  
- Solo se te ocurrió decir Finn? Si que estabas desesperada! - se burló inocentemente.  
- Hey! El chico es agradable y necesitaba decir algo para quitármela de encima, no? - respondió Marceline. - Pero pensándolo bien, tú también necesitas sacarte algo de encima. - dijo la vampiresa comenzando a desvestir a su novia.  
- Marceline! No aquí! - gritó PB intentando resistirse.  
- Pero si no hay nadie y solo será un rato. - confesó la vampiresa.  
Bubblegum no dijo nada más porque le atraía la idea de todas maneras y sabía que eso enloquecería a su novia así que se dejó llevar. Una vez desvestida PB, Marceline comenzó a besarla desesperadamente mientras le tocaba los senos con cuidado. La Reina Vampiro escuchaba la agitada respiración de Bonnibel con placer así que decidió acelerar un poco las cosas e introdujo sus dedos dentro de la chica.  
Bonnibel soltó un gemido al oído de Marceline y que solo fue escuchado por la vampiresa. PB tenía ambas manos sobre la nuca de la vampira y sus dedos se enredaban en el alborotado cabello negro de su novia.  
- M-marceline. - logró decir la princesa. - P-puedes..pa…parar? - dijo entrecortadamente intentado respirar.  
A pesar del pedido de su novia, Marceline no se despegó de Bubblegum hasta que ésta no tuvo voz para seguir gimiendo. La vampiresa nunca perdió el contacto visual con su chica, amaba mirarla y hacerle notar cuanto la deseaba. No quería a nadie más en su vida, a ninguna otra princesa, solo Bubblegum. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba, era su vida y su universo, ella la hacía sentirse viva.  
Bonnibel acercó a Marceline nuevamente y comenzaron a besarse. La princesa nunca había besado a alguien de esa manera, jamás había deseado tanto a una persona y su corazón nunca había latido de esa manera por alguien. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil al pensar en esto, pero la vampiresa continuó dejándola indefensa, pero ya de una manera más suave y juguetona.  
Al terminar, Bubblegum se recostó al lado de su novia y dijo: - Marceline?  
- Si, cariño? - preguntó la vampiresa agotada.  
- Te amo. - dijo la princesa.  
- Yo también te amo, mi pastelillo de fresa. - dijo la vampira abrazando a la chica. Marceline cerró sus ojos con la intención de dormir, pero fue despertada por la Dulce Princesa que se puso de pie rápidamente.  
- Cariño, que sucede? - preguntaba la reina.  
- El salón está desordenado! - dijo PB comenzando a limpiar el cuarto que estaba lleno de envoltorios de regalos por la reunión. - Creo que llamaré al equipo de limpieza.  
- Me parece bien, pero creo que deberías vestirte primero, no crees? - sonrió Marceline. Bubblegum se sonrojó y comenzó a vestirse de espaldas a la vampiresa.  
- Oye PB, que te regalaron ayer? - preguntó interesada la vampira.  
- A mí? Nada, parece que la persona que debía darme el regalo no fue, pero esta bien. Esas cosas pasan. - dijo distraída.  
- No, de hecho esa persona está aquí mismo. - dijo Marceline.  
- Que?! P-pero..pero..cómo es que..? Se supone que ya tenías un nombre...no puedes...no - y la princesa se quedó muda al ver a Marceline con una pequeña caja color azul oscuro en sus manos.  
- La Princesa Salvaje fue a la que le salió el nombre de la Princesa Esmeralda, no a mí. Afortunadamente, me salió el tuyo y ya que no hay nadie…. - y dicho esto Marceline se arrodilló frente a la Dulce Princesa y abrió la cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo de oro con un gran diamante.  
- M-Mar..Marceline…yo.. - la princesa estaba sin habla.  
- Bonnibel Bubblegum, te casarías conmigo? - preguntó finalmente la vampiresa con valentía. - Sé que no soy la novia ideal y que a veces puedo ser muy estúpida, pero hay algo que sé perfectamente y es que te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir. - confesó.  
Bubblegum se lanzó muy contenta a los brazos de la chica y la llenó de besos:  
- Ja, natürlich! - respondió la princesa abrazándola.  
- Emmm, eso significa que si? - preguntó confusa la chica vampiro.  
- Claro que si! - gritó de emoción la joven tomando a Marceline de las manos. - Oh my glob, en la cena de Navidad les anunciaremos a todos, necesitaré comprar flores blancas, adornar el Palacio...un órgano, necesito un órgano. Debería decírselo a Lady? Creo que si! Necesito un vestido! Amor, no te muevas ya vuelvo! - dijo emocionada Bubblegum mientras salía de la sala.


	11. Deberes reales

Marceline se quedó sola en la sala mientras que PB iba dando saltos a lo largo del corredor. No podía creerlo, era el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda su vida. No podía esperar para contarles la noticia a todos. En ese momento Bonnibel se detuvo y su felicidad se apagó por un momento: - No puedo contarle a mi Reino, qué pensarán de mí si es que se enteran? Me seguirán respetando y amando cuando sepan que su princesa está enamorada de una chica y quiere casarse? - pensó apenada PB. Necesitaba hablar con Lady y la Princesa del Anillo de inmediato.

Marceline seguía en el salón pensando: - Me dijo que sí? Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había asimilado muy bien la respuesta que dio su prometida. En ese momento llegó Mentita con un equipo de caramelos que sostenían escobas:  
- Bien caballeros, la princesa ordenó limpiar inmediatam…..- pero Mentita se quedó callado de golpe al ver a la Reina Vampiro en medio del salón y en ropa interior. El mayordomo entendió rápidamente la situación y se llevó a Marceline a la habitación de la princesa:  
- Qué se supone que estaba haciendo allí, Majestad? Debe ser más cuidadosa! - dijo remarcando la última palabra. - Majestad? Me está escuchando? - repitió la menta.  
- Ah? Si, si. Solo estaba…quería…eh..ordenar el desorden de ayer.- dijo atontada la vampira.  
- A mí no me engaña, sé perfectamente lo que pasa entre usted y la princesa. No soy idiota , pero son demasiado notorias. La semana pasada tuve que sacar a los guardias que cuidaban la habitación de su Alteza porque en la noche se escuchaban todo tipo de cosas. - dijo serio el mayordomo. - Si quieren seguir con esta mentira tend... - pero la menta no pudo seguir hablando porque Marceline lo tomó del cuello de la camisa:  
- Escúchame pedazo de dulce, esto no es un juego! Es tan real como cuando tú te cepillas los dientes por la mañana, así que empieza a tenerle un poco más de respeto a tu futura reina, me oíste? - le gritó la reina al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba.  
- F-futura r-reina?! - exclamó el mayordomo.  
- Así es, no te parece que el Dulce Reino necesita unos toques vampíricos? Hay demasiados colores chillones aquí. - dijo la vampiresa mirando directamente al caramelo.  
- Eh...eso creo, Majestad. - dijo nervioso.  
- Le pondré llamas y necesito un trono real hecho de huesos. Creo que hará juego con mi súper bajo, no crees? - preguntó la vampiresa. - Además todo es muy rosa aquí y no quiero que mis futuros hijos o hijas estén criados bajo esta cursilería.  
- H-hijos? - se espantó la menta casi poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- Claro, serán 8 o 10. Siempre quise una familia grande porque ser hija única es lo peor del mundo. - confesó la vampiresa.  
- A-acaso la princesa está...?  
- Claro que no, tonto. Pero eso lo veré después, o mejor dicho Bonnibel se encargará del asunto con toda esa basura científica que hace, no te parece? Creo que te nombraré niñero real algún día de estos.  
El mayordomo se imaginó una escena que le parecía atroz: Un montón de niños vampiros de color rosa encima de la cabeza de éste intentado despedazarlo y lo único que hacía Marceline era incentivarles a que continuaran, todo esto seguido de una cruel risa malévola de Bubblegum, quien poseía un aspecto diabólico.  
- N-necesito...discúlpeme Majestad, iré a supervisar a los caramelos aseadores. - dijo Mentita abandonando la habitación y se fue corriendo a ver a la Dulce Princesa. El mayordomo solo podía imaginarse lo peor para el Dulce Reino: un lugar lleno de oscuridad e infelicidad, con todos los ciudadanos siendo maltratados por la cruel Reina Vampiro mientras ardían en llamas y todo yacía en ruinas. Marceline haría del reino un total infierno o mejor dicho una segunda Nocheósfera. No podía creer que la Dulce Princesa haya accedido a casarse con ella, debía ser una broma.  
Bubblegum se encontraba hablando con Lady cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y Mentita gritó:  
- Alteza! Dígame que no es cierto, por favor! - suplicó el súbdito de rodillas.  
- Mentita! Qué ocurre? - preguntó preocupada la princesa.  
- Es verdad que está comprometida con la malvada Reina Vampiro?  
- Si, es verdad. No es genial? Me lo pidió esta mañana! - dijo PB muy alegre.  
- Se está volviendo loca?! Quiere matarnos a todos?! Impondrá una dictadura y nos tendrá a todos sufriendo por el resto de la eternidad! Es eso lo que quiere usted para su gente?  
- Qué? Jajaja, estás exagerando! Marceline no es así y tampoco yo lo permitiría.  
- Pero si usted es una marioneta de la malvada reina. Ha caído bajo sus hechizos y ahora nos llevará a la destrucción! Usted siempre cede a todos sus pedidos!  
- Mentita, basta! Eso no es cierto.  
- Siempre se deja influenciar por ese monstruo profano y demoníaco! Usted cae fácilmente en sus garras y créame que sé perfectamente lo que ocurre todas las noches en su cuarto!  
Lady quedó horrorizada por el descaro del mayordomo y PB estaba sin palabras, pero el súbdito no se detuvo:  
- LA REINA NO LA AMA, USTED ES SOLO UN JUGUETE SEXUAL PARA ELLA! CÓMO NO SE DÁ CUENTA DE ELLO?! POR QUÉ ES TAN TONTAMENTE INGENUA? - gritó el caramelo.  
Bubblegum ardía en furia y gritó: - GUARDIAAAS!  
En ese momento una tropa de bananas invadió la habitación y aprisionaron al mayordomo.  
- Escolten a Mentita al calabozo. No saldrá de allí hasta que pida perdón y se retracte de las cosas horribles que dijo. - ordenó la chica rosa.  
- Alteza! No lo ve?! No está actuando racionalmente, usted no es así! Alteza! - gritó la menta antes de ser llevada.  
Lady estaba con la boca abierta. - De verdad Bubblegum había mandado a encerrar a su propio mayordomo? El súbdito de mayor confianza en todo el reino? - pensó el unicornio, pero se limitó a escuchar.  
- Esto es todo un lío, nombraré a la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso como reemplazante de Mentita, pero no será ama de llaves sino dama de honor. Te parece bien, Lady? - preguntó PB y el unicornio multicolor asintió.  
Al día siguiente la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso se había mudado temporalmente al Palacio para ejercer su cargo.  
- Marceline, ella será la encargada de remplazar a Mentita por un tiempo. Como sabes, es de la realeza y no tiene calidad de súbdita, así que cuidado con el trato. - manifestó la princesa rosa.  
- Estoy a sus servicios, Majestad. - dijo haciendo una reverencia la Princesa del Anillo.  
- Si, si, ya te conozco, pero Bonnie qué pasó con el enano? - preguntó extrañada la vampira.  
- Tuvo un par de inconvenientes, nada importante. - respondió la Dulce Princesa. - Necesito que se pongan de acuerdo para organizar la cena navideña que es la próxima semana, así que las dejo. Tengo que preocuparme de las invitaciones, Auf wiedersehen! - dijo dejándolas solas.  
- Con que eres la nueva criada de Bonnibel? - rió la reina.  
- Dama de honor, no criada, Majestad. - dijo la Princesa del Anillo.  
- Si, lo que sea y no me llames Majestad, llámame Marceline. Odio las formalidades y eres una de las mejores amigas de Bubblegum según recuerdo, no?  
- Si, su Majes…es decir Marceline. Nos conocemos de pequeñas.  
- Já! Conozco a PB mucho antes que tú, por más perturbador que suene….por casualidad Bonnie te mencionó algo sobre...?  
- Sobre el matrimonio? Claro! Es una espléndida noticia, confío en que harán un buen trabajo reinando este lugar y son una pareja tan adorable.  
- Enserio crees eso? Porque la galleta no parecía muy contenta con la noticia.  
- Menta.  
- Lo que sea.  
Enseguida la Princesa del Anillo entendió por qué Mentita había sido sacado del cargo, posiblemente por criticar la relación de su amiga con la vampira. Peebles no le había dicho que pasó con el mayordomo ni cuál fue el motivo de su despido y tampoco ella le había preguntado nada. En qué estaba pensando Bubblegum cuando sacó del cargo a su mano derecha? Mentita había sido no sólo un súbdito muy leal por años sino el propio mentor de la Dulce Reina. Esto no era típico de su amiga, algo más debió pasar y lo peor es que escuchó que habían mandado al mayordomo a pasar tiempo en los calabozos.  
- Heey! Chica anillo, te estoy hablando. - dijo Marceline haciéndole señas cerca del rostro.  
- Cómo? Es decir, dígame, Majestad. - expresó la princesa despertando de sus pensamientos.  
- Tendremos que invitar a todos los payasos reales o solo algunos? - preguntó la reina.  
- Algunos, porque no todos celebran Navidad. Tengo entendido que en el Reino de Fuego acostumbran a lanzar fuegos artificiales para esas fechas y no se regalan nada. Por eso que depende de las costumbres de cada miembro de la realeza. - respondió automáticamente la chica azul.  
- Bien, mañana vemos todo eso. Hoy quiero descansar. - dijo la Reina mientras dejaba la habitación, pero se dio cuenta de que la Princesa del Anillo la estaba siguiendo.  
- Acaso Bubblegum te contrató de espía? - preguntó la vampira.  
- No, para realizar deberes reales y eso incluye vigilarte, ella estará algo ocupada esta semana y no podrá atenderte. - dijo seria la princesa.


	12. Diversión ilegal

- Entonces tú atenderás mis necesidades? - preguntó extrañada la vampira.  
- Naturalmente. - respondió la princesa.  
Marceline tumbó a la princesa contra el suelo y se posó sobre ella acercando sus afilados dientes sobre el cuello de esta. La princesa estaba aterrada y permaneció inmóvil mientras sentía que la reina pinchaba su cuello con los dientes, pero sin enterrarlos. Inmediatamente, Marceline se alejó:  
- Nunca digas eso. No podrías satisfacer mis necesidades porque van más allá de simples caprichos. Has entendido?  
- S-si, si. - respondió temerosa la Princesa del Anillo desde el suelo mientras se tocaba el cuello para verificar.  
- Bien, ya que me estas cuidando te informo que iré a una fiesta que han organizado en el Bosque de Algodón de Azúcar. Adiós! - dijo Marceline  
- Espera! No deberías decirle a Peebles primero? - preguntó la Princesa del Anillo al detenerla.  
- Por muy comprometida que esté, necesito diversión! Vienes o no? - interrogó la vampira.  
- No se supone que la princesa debería saber de esta fiesta? Es decir, la hicieron en sus dominios y sin su autorización. - manifestó la chica azul con preocupación.  
- Yo la autoricé. Lo que diga yo es ley ahora. - dijo la vampiresa saliendo de la habitación.  
La Princesa del Anillo no quiso seguirla y se fue directamente a los calabozos, allí encontró a Mentita. Los horribles rumores resultaron ser ciertos:  
- Princesa, qué está haciendo aquí? - preguntó el mayordomo.  
- Mentita! Por qué estás aquí?  
- Su Alteza me encerró por decirle la verdad! Marceline es peligrosa para el reino, no pueden casarse!  
- Qué? Pero que estás dic...?  
- No la ama de verdad, solo la está utilizando! Solo quiere casarse con la princesa por el trono del Dulce Reino, es horrible! Disimula muy bien y es excelente para engañar incluso puede hipnotizar a las personas con la mirada, así que tenga cuidado! No caiga en su juego!  
- Qué? Pero si Marceline no le interesa nadie más, ella es fiel.  
- No es cierto! Marceline está buscando constantemente amantes y las deja de utilizar cuando ya no les sirven, no quiero que haga lo mismo con la Dulce Princesa o con usted.  
- Ella...intentó morderme.  
- Lo ve? Tenga cuidado y vigile a la reina de cerca!

Bubblegum se encontraba en su laboratorio mezclando líquidos de diferentes colores cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió lentamente:  
- Peebles? Podemos hablar un momento? - preguntó tímidamente la Princesa del Anillo.  
- Claro! Que sucede? - dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras se quitaba los guantes plásticos.  
- Es acerca de Marceline.  
- Qué pasa con ella? Ha estado haciendo maldades otra vez?  
- No, no es eso. Creo que se le están subiendo los humos a la cabeza con todo esto de ser reina del Dulce Reino.  
- Uff, no la tomes enserio. Suele bromear con estas cosas, no creo que sea importante.  
- Ella te es fiel, verdad?  
- Por supuesto que sí, confío tanto en ella que hasta podría apostarle mi alma al Lich.  
- Pero ella...  
- Siempre habla estupideces o dice cosas que suenan muy crueles, pero no es malvada y menos infiel. Es muy dulce por dentro y eso es lo que otros no ven en ella.  
La Princesa del Anillo no dijo nada. Podría ser que Bubblegum estuviese en lo correcto o puede que no. Cómo saberlo? Primero debería conocer bien a la prometida de su mejor amiga porque la primera vez que la vio fue cuando fue a rogar a la casa de la reina e imploró que fuera a la Mascarada. Había hecho bien en hacerlo?

Marceline se encontraba a oscuras en el Bosque mientras otros estaban bailaban al mismo tiempo que eran iluminados por luces de colores.  
- Le dije a Bubblegum que viniera y dijo que no tenía tiempo. - dijo LSP.  
- Nunca va a las fiestas. - dijo la Princesa Desayuno.  
- Es una antisocial! Nadie podría casarse con ella, es tan aburrida que de seguro le pedirían el divorcio al día siguiente. - dijo Laurel. Todos se rieron, excepto Marceline.  
En ese momento llegó la Princesa del Anillo y se sentó junto a la vampira:  
- Pero miren quien se atreve a venir! Es la esclava de Bubblegum, ahora le puso un mejor nombre: Criada de honor. No es lindo? - dijo Laurel burlándose.  
- Es la mejor amiga de PB y no es criada, es dama de honor. - dijo Marceline defendiendo a la chica que acababa de llegar.  
- Da igual. Parece que has terminado con Finn, no Marceline? Porque parece que esta chica te interesa bastante. - dijo furiosa la princesa Laurel.  
- Y tú estas celosa, no es cierto? No, no tengo nada con ella. Es mi nueva amiga. - dijo la vampira. - Y no estoy saliendo con Finn, sino que con B...- y la vampiresa no pudo terminar de decir el nombre porque la Princesa del Anillo la besó. Inmediatamente Marceline se apartó.  
- Laurel tenía razón! Están saliendo! - gritó la princesa Esmeralda.  
- Se los dije! - chilló la princesa Laurel.  
- Por qué hiciste eso? - dijo Marceline en voz baja. - En qué estabas pensando?  
- Bonnie me dijo que debía evitar que presumieras de la relación que tienes con ella, no quiere que nadie se entere hasta que sea Navidad. Y no tenía otra manera de callarte. - explicó la chica azul susurrándole al oído.  
- Pero si Bonnibel se entera nos matará! - exclamó Marceline.  
- No eres la única que sufrirá las consecuencias, mi novio terminará conmigo. - manifestó la chica.  
Marceline se puso de pie y tomando un micrófono dijo: - Emmm, atención todos. Sí, estamos saliendo pero solo ustedes deben saber, nadie más. De hecho, autoricé esta fiesta porque...porque...yo y ella...eh, estamos de aniversario e invitamos a nuestros amigos para celebrar, eso! Así que por favor que siga la fiesta!  
- Buena idea. - le dijo la Princesa del Anillo a la vampira.  
- Eso explica por qué Bubblegum no vino! Es obvio que no es amiga de Marceline. - dijo la Princesa Esmeralda.  
- Esa estúpida no tiene amigos, ni siquiera quiso venir a la fiesta de aniversario de su supuesta mejor amiga, qué clase de persona es? - criticó Laurel a PB como siempre.  
- Me recuerda a Melissa. - dijo LSP con la boca llena de canapes.  
La Princesa del Anillo miró fijamente a la vampiresa y notó una sensación extraña, pero no se detuvo a pensar que fue porque en ese momento Laurel se acercó a Marceline para decirle algo al oído, así que la chica del Anillo se levantó para encararla. Pero justo en ese momento llegó Bubblegum a la fiesta:  
- Qué es todo este escándalo? - preguntó la Dulce Princesa, pero pocos la escucharon por el ruido de la música. Y vio como la Princesa Laurel susurraba algo al oído a su prometida.  
- CÁLLENSE UN MOMENTO! - gritó PB en medio de la fiesta. La música de apagó y todos quedaron en silencio mirando a la vampiresa. Laurel se detuvo.  
- La Reina Vampiro está engañando a la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso. - gritó un chocolate mientras apuntaba a la vampira.  
- Qué? - exclamó PB confundida.  
- Es cierto, están saliendo! No lo sabías? Recién se estaban besando! En qué mundo vives, princesa? - dijo LSP.  
- MARCELINE!LARGO DE AQUÍ TODOS! AHORA MISMO! - gritó como nunca la Dulce Princesa. En ese instante todos salieron corriendo y solo quedaron la dama de honor y la vampiresa.  
- Cómo es posible que mi novia me esté engañando con mi mejor amiga? Y más encima está coqueteando con Laurel en una fiesta que yo no autoricé! - les gritó a ambas PB.  
- PB, eso no es lo que pasó. Marceline y yo solo estábamos...ella estuvo a punto de decirles a todos que estaba saliendo contigo, entonces tuve que...besarla para que se callara de una vez y luego todos pensaron que estábamos saliendo. - explicó rápidamente la mejor amiga de PB.  
- Y lo de Laurel fue porque me estaba preguntando si había usado el bajo que me regaló, nada más. No sé por qué te alteras tanto. - dijo ofendida Marceline de brazos cruzados.  
- Te nombré dama de honor para que vigilaras a Marceline, no para que se estuviesen besando! - gritó PB casi llorando. - Cómo pudiste? Pensé que eras mi amiga.  
- Lo soy, Peebles! No quise hacerlo, sabes que ya estoy saliendo con alguien más y nunca te mentiría con algo así. - se defendió la chica. Bubblegum observó que su amiga tenía 2 círculos de color morado en el cuello y pensó lo peor. Fue directamente donde Marceline y le pegó una cachetada.  
- Qué pasa contigo?! - dijo Marceline enojada.  
- La mordiste? Cómo te atreves?! Te aprovechaste de ella. - gritó Bubblegum.  
- No es cierto, no lo entiendes...yo no la mordí. - dijo Marceline.  
- Ni..ni siquiera has hecho eso conmigo. - confesó Bubblegum con lágrimas en los ojos. - M-Mentita tenía razón, eres el mismo demonio en persona.


	13. En tu mundo

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este humilde fic. Respondiendole a KyuKyu-Kun pues la verdad es que este fic iba a tener 10 capítulos como máximo****_,_**** pero por pedido lo estoy alargando (voy en el capítulo 18)**

- Bonnie no es lo que tú crees, yo nunca mordería a alguien. Lo sabes muy bien, cariño. - intentó excusarse la vampira.  
- No sé qué estás tramando, Marceline! Acaso obligaste a la pobre Princesa del Anillo a obedecerte? - preguntó dolida la chica rosa.  
- Peebles, no fue culpa suya. Solo me estaba enseñado algo, fue aterrador, pero no hizo nada malo y tampoco tenía malas intenciones. - explicó su amiga.  
PB miró fijamente a las 2 chicas, no soportaba los engaños y menos que se burlaran de ella de esa manera. Pero rápidamente pensó que ambas tenían razón. Marceline no sería tan tonta como para dejar una marca a propósito en caso de que la estuviese engañando y en cuanto a su amiga, la chica estaba saliendo con alguien desde hace años y fue ella misma quien ayudó a reunirlas.  
- Esta bien, confío en lo que dices. Puedes volver al Palacio, pero necesito hablar con Marceline a solas. - ordenó PB al momento en que la chica azul se alejaba.  
- No me crees? - preguntó Marceline.  
- No es eso, estoy harta de que todo el mundo se te acerque. Primero la Princesa Salvaje, esas chicas de agua, después la Princesa Desayuno, luego Laurel y ahora mi propia amiga? Estoy en constante tensión por esas situaciones.  
- No es mi culpa, yo...canto y toco en público, voy a fiestas y suelo salir a menudo con mis amigos. No puedo dejar de ser quien soy y tampoco puedo evitar que me hablen.  
- Es que somos tan diferentes, pasas rodeada de gente y yo solo estoy rodeada de tubos de ensayos y libros de química.  
- Pero Bonnie, eso no es...  
- No sueles pensar en el futuro y vives el presente, te da igual lo que piensen los demás de tí mientras que yo lo estoy ocultando porque quiero ser un modelo a seguir y siento todo este peso sobre mí.  
- Cariño no deberías pensar en esas cosas, tienes que relajarte y tan sólo...  
- Cómo quieres que me relaje si te la pasas en fiestas? Cómo saber si mientras estoy dando un discurso no te estas follando a otra princesa?!  
- Bonnie! Tienes que confiar en mí, ya te lo he dicho. Te pedí matrimonio porque quiero estar siempre a tu lado y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. De cierta manera, por muy diferente que seamos somos compatibles. No me preguntes como lo sé, simplemente lo siento. - explicó la vampira.  
Entre los árboles se encontraba escuchando atentamente la Princesa del Anillo. - Cómo es posible que Mentita dijera todas cosas horribles de Marceline? - pensó la chica.  
La Reina Vampiro la había ayudado en la fiesta, evitó que se burlaran de ella y la defendió ante la Dulce Princesa. Era una persona increíblemente sencilla y bondadosa por dentro, pero claro que con la apariencia aterradora que tenía y los comentarios crueles que decía a veces no ayudaban mucho, pero las personas se hacían una imagen completamente negativa de la vampira.  
Marceline se fue al Palacio, quería dormir y ya casi se asomaban los rayos del sol. PB por su parte, no estaba muy contenta. - Ya se le pasará - pensó Marceline tumbándose en la cama de la Dulce Princesa para dormir un rato.  
Al abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, las paredes estaban adornadas con estandartes que nunca había visto antes, hasta el color del entorno le parecían ajenos. Caminó por un largo corredor y ahí escuchó: - Glob salve a la Reina Vampiro! Marceline se dio vuelta y vio a un montón de criaturas con dirección a otras habitaciones. - PB? Estás ahí? - preguntó la chica vampiro. Pero nadie respondió, siguió avanzando y se encontró con un gran trono de huesos junto a uno más pequeño. - Genial! Al fin Bonnie esta decorando este lugar como corresponde! - exclamó la vampira mientras se sentaba en él.  
En ese momento, se abrió un portal y apareció su padre:  
- Papá! Que haces aquí?! - dijo sorprendida la chica.  
- Sabía que mi hija podía hacerlo! Ahora reinarás como toda una Abadeer! - dijo alegre el demonio.  
- Cómo te enteraste? - preguntó la Reina Vampiro.  
- La Princesa del Anillo me lo contó todo, no es genial? Se van a casar y no me lo habías dicho! - dijo Hunson.  
- Si, es que ya sabes cómo es PB con todo eso de la privacidad. - explicó la chica demonio.  
- PB? Pero si te casarás con la Princesa del Anillo! Ella misma me lo contó! - dijo el padre extrañado.  
- Qué? Eso no es cierto, yo se lo pedí a PB! - gritó la chica.  
En ese momento uno de los sirvientes anunció que se presentaba la Dulce Princesa en el Palacio:  
- Buenos días, Majestad. - saludó Bubblegum a la Reina.  
- Bonnie! Dile a mi padre que es un error, yo me casaré contigo! - gritó Marceline al mismo tiempo que salía del trono para tomarle las manos a la princesa.  
- Me halagas, Marceline. Pero tú misma se lo pediste a la Princesa del Anillo. - respondió sonrojada la chica.  
- Q-qué?! Es no es verdad! Pero si yo te lo pedí a ti. - insistió la reina.  
- Marceline, deja de comportarte como una niña y asume tus responsabilidades. - la retó su padre.  
- Que responsabilidades? Yo no hice nada de esto! No quiero reinar este lugar, quiero el Dulce Reino! Quiero a mi chica de vuelta! - gritó histéricamente Marceline.  
- Debiste haberlo pensado antes de embarazar a la Princesa del Anillo. -le gritó Hunson.  
- Que yo que? Cómo hice eso y cuándo? - preguntó Marceline.  
- No lo sé, tú debes saber la respuesta. Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo. - dijo su padre alejándose.  
- Bonnie! Ayúdame! esto es una broma verdad?  
- No, su Majestad. Yo ya estoy comprometida con Finn.  
- Finn?! Maldito pedazo de…..  
En ese momento anunciaron la llegada de la Princesa del Anillo y Bubblegum se retiró del salón:  
- TÚ! Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto! - gritó Marceline rodeándola.  
- Qué hice ahora?  
- Todo estaba bien con Bubblegum hasta que tú apareciste! - gritó Marceline.  
- Como es eso? Si tú nunca hablas con ella. - dijo confundida su princesa.  
- No es cierto, empecé a hablarle después del Consejo, cuando el papá de Flame Princess la trató mal.  
- Jajajajaja.  
- De qué te ríes? No es gracioso!  
- Si que te diste un golpe en la cabeza! Empezaste a hablar conmigo, Peebles ni siquiera fue a ese consejo. Estas bien?  
- Mientes! Qué hay de la fiesta a la que fui en el Reino de las Nubes? PB me fue a buscar.  
- De qué hablas? Sorprendí a Laurel coqueteando contigo y estuvo a punto de besarte.  
- Qué?!  
- Ya déjate de juegos, de seguro lo soñaste! Necesito que vengas a escoger el color del cuarto del bebé.  
- Nooooooo! - gritó Marceline, todo se apagó y escuchó una voz que la llamaba:  
- Majestad? Despierte de una vez! Marceline!  
- Qué? Ah? - dijo Marceline abriendo los ojos y vio que la Princesa del Anillo estaba sentada al borde de la cama.  
- No! No me interesa el color! Escógelo tú! No me interesa que estés embarazada porque yo no tengo nada que ver, no es mi problema! - gritó Marceline.  
- Qué te pasa? De qué estás hablando? - dijo la amiga de PB.  
- Escucha, eres atractiva y todo, pero no quiero casarme contigo. Elegí a Bubblegum, pero no sé porque todos se pusieron de acuerdo y ahora lo niegan! - replicó la vampira.  
- Todos? Quienes son todos? - preguntó casi riendo la Princesa del Anillo.  
- Todos, mi padre, PB, tú, esos idiotas que rondaban el Palacio. También el bebé! - dijo vampira.  
- Qué bebé? - preguntó la chica extrañada.  
- El nuestro, bueno no es nuestro, pero no sé de donde sacaste la idea que era mío porque nunca lo hemos hecho. - dijo Marceline alterada.  
- Ok, respire, de acuerdo? Nunca dije esas cosas, de seguro estaba soñando. - dijo riendo la chica.  
- Soñando? - dijo Marceline y en ese momento vio que se encontraba en la habitación de Bubblegum. - Glob, fue una pesadilla!  
- Una pesadilla? Y estaba yo en ella? No puede ser. - rio la chica.  
- No le veo la gracia, tú estabas como loca revoloteando sobre mí...dónde está Bubblegum? Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó la chica.  
- Me pidió que te despertara, aunque eso fue hace como 1 hora atrás, creo que quiere tu opinión acerca de la decoración del comedor, pero no sé que...hey! Espera! - gritó la Princesa del Anillo al ver que Marceline salió corriendo.


	14. Descontrol

La vampiresa vio en medio del comedor a la Dulce Princesa dándole instrucciones a un bastón de dulce. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre y Marceline voló para abalanzarse sobre ella.  
- Marceline! Aquí estas! Te mandé a buscar hace horas! - exclamó Bubblegum en el suelo con la vampira sobre ella.  
- Eso me dijeron! - respondió la vampiresa mientras la llenaba de besos.  
- Cariño, que sucede? - preguntó la Dulce Princesa extrañada.  
- Podemos tener bebés, verdad? - dijo Marceline sin soltarla.  
- S-seguro. - respondió la chica rosa. - Pero primero debemos tomar las cosas con calma, no crees? Nos casaremos, disfrutaremos de nuestra privacidad, luego tendremos hijos, los educaremos...  
- Vamos a casarnos ahora mismo, para qué esperar tanto? - dijo la reina muy emocionada.  
- QUÉ?! No! Pero si no hemos organizado nada! Tampoco le hemos dicho a los demás y...  
- No necesitamos nada de eso, vamos de aquí! Vamos a recorrer todo Ooo, deja tus obligaciones por un momento.  
- No puedo, Marcie! Esta gente no duraría ni un segundo sin mí, necesito guiarlos.  
- Por favor, Bonnie! Tan solo ser meses. Considéralo como nuestra Luna de Miel.  
- Pero si aún no nos hemos casado!  
- Hagámoslo ahora...antes o después del viaje le contaremos a todos, tú decides.  
- De acuerdo, pero nos iremos después de Navidad. - insistió PB. - Cariño, necesito que me traigas unos antiguos libros de cocina que hay en la biblioteca, puedes?  
- Claro! como tú digas, amor! - respondió la vampiresa dejando la habitación al mismo tiempo en que la Princesa del Anillo se reunía con Bubblegum:  
- Quiere que nos casemos ahora mismo, puedes creerlo? - preguntó la princesa a su amiga.  
- Quizás está completamente segura de que no quiere engañarte más. - dijo la Princesa del Anillo.  
- Qué?! Engañarme? Pero si habías dicho que ella nunca...  
- Si, pero es Marceline! Después de todo, los vampiros son coquetos por naturaleza, no te parece? - agregó finalmente la Princesa del Anillo dejando la habitación.  
PB quedó intrigada. Por qué habría dicho eso la Princesa del Anillo siendo que defendió a Marceline en un principio? Acaso había visto a Marceline hacer algo malo?

La vampiresa estaba sentada en un sillón cuando apareció la Princesa del Anillo:  
- Hey, dama de honor. Tengo hambre! Tráeme algo de comer. - bostezó la vampiresa.  
- Enseguida iré, pero quiero que me contestes algo.  
- Claro, tú dime.  
- Por qué soñaste conmigo?  
- Ni idea, no me preguntes por qué sueño esas cosas. Una vez soñé que maté a Finn, pero no tengo intenciones de matarlo en la vida real! Así que no puedo responderte eso.  
- Porque yo si he estado soñando contigo, todos los días y cada sueño es distinto.  
- Qué se supone que es esto? T-tienes novio! T-tú no...no puedes...  
- Y eso que tiene que ver? Dijiste que no controlamos lo que soñamos, o si? Y por lo que sé, yo no he dicho que estoy enamorada de ti.  
- Qué intentas decir?  
- Que te estas delatando. Estas diciendo que yo no te dejo en paz en los sueños o piensas que me atraes, no serás tú la que siente algo? - preguntó la princesa.  
- Pero...pero, yo no...no - y Marceline se quedó pensativa un momento, ahora si estaba confundida. En el sueño no quería nada con esta princesa, pero si le gustó la idea de fingir que salía con ella en la fiesta. Es decir, a quién no le gustaría? Es una chica linda después de todo. Se miraron en silencio y Marceline oyó como el corazón de la chica latía a mil, eso puso aún más nerviosa a la chica demoniaca.  
- No puedo hacer esto! - gritó Marceline poniéndose de pie.  
- Hacer qué? - preguntó la princesa.  
- Sabes a que me refiero! No quiero engañarla...yo no...me costó mucho todo esto y no puedo tirarlo por una simple aventura! Es decir, eres muy linda, extremadamente linda, pero no puedo...PB es tu amiga! No sería justo hacerle esto y...demonios, simplemente no puedo. - explicó la vampiresa elevando la voz.  
- Es por eso que le pediste que se casaran cuanto antes? Crees que con eso evitarás todo? Tú eres quien eres, no necesitas todo ese estúpido control y eso es lo que hará Peebles! Crees que podrás ser la reina perfecta en ese reino? Está lleno de reglas! Por qué crees que Bonnibel está tan ocupada organizando todo a la perfección en vez de estar contigo?  
- Ella siempre ha sido así, no creo que...  
- Porque eres su cosita imperfecta, sabe que no puede controlarte ni hacer que cambies a menos que tú lo aceptes. Y como piensa hacerlo? Saliendo contigo y así es como te tiene embobada. Por qué tú siempre debes tener la culpa en todo? Por qué ella debe sacarte muchas cosas en cara y tú nunca le dices nada cuando pasa hablando con Finn?  
- Estas segura de que eres amiga de Bubblegum?  
- Claro que sí, pero no puedo estar de su lado cuanto te trata así...como lo que pasó en la fiesta del bosque. Necesitas libertad, no puedes andar atada de por...  
- Y tú vas a dármela?  
- Te daría todo lo que quisieras, Marceline.  
- Qué te pasa? Porque has cambiado de idea? Nunca te he gustado!  
- Cambié de parecer...tú me miraste...haces algo...no sé...algo extraño con la mirada.  
- Qué mirada? De qué hablas?  
- Mentita dijo que tenías algo en la mirada y tenía razón...como que hechizas a las personas.  
Marceline intentaba pensar a que se refería la chica. Qué clase de mirada? Marceline nunca pensaba en que mirada hacer cuando observaba con atención a alguien, simplemente lo hacía. - Un momento. - pensó la vampiresa. Acaso fue la misma mirada que atontó a Bubblegum cuando hablaban en ese comedor con vista al Reino? Recordaba que ambas se quedaron mirando y que Bonnie la miraba extraño y luego como que volvió a la realidad y le preguntó si tenía hambre o algo así. Enserio podía causar eso en las personas? - Y cómo diantres Mentita sabe acerca de esta habilidad? - se preguntó la vampira.  
- Ya entiendo! Esto es un simple error, no me amas, es solo que estas...emm...Influenciada por esta situación, así que no vayas a cometer algo estúp... - Marceline quedó paralizada cuando vio la princesa tenía un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo. De él brotó una pequeña gota de sangre y la vampiresa sintió como la sed invadió su cuerpo, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus pupilas se dilataron. Inmediatamente la Princesa del Anillo se tapó la herida, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La Reina no podía seguir esperando.  
-M-Marceline? - preguntó la chica, pero la vampiresa le respondió con un gruñido y comenzó a volar tras la princesa que salió disparada de la habitación en cuento vio que la vampiresa estaba descontrolada. La siguió velozmente por el pasillo, pero la Princesa del Anillo corría tan rápido porque no quería ser alcanzada.  
- PB! Corre! - gritó la Princesa del Anillo en cuanto vio a la Dulce Princesa al final del corredor.  
- Qué? Pero que s... - pero Bubblegum no terminó de decir la frase porque fue alcanzada por Marceline, que rápidamente tumbó a su prometida contra el suelo.  
- Noooo! - gritó con horror la Princesa del Anillo al ver que Marceline le había clavado los colmillos a su amiga de una manera bastante brusca.  
La sangre brotaba del cuello de PB a una velocidad impresionante y Marceline seguía succionando el líquido rojo casi inconscientemente. La Princesa del Anillo intentó empujar a la vampiresa, pero está la alejó con fuerza. Bubblegum estaba en shock, no podía moverse y ni decir alguna palabra, muchas veces le había pedido a Marceline que la mordiera, pero nunca lo quiso hacer. Ahora la vampiresa lo estaba haciendo de una manera muy dolorosa y brutal que Bubblegum era incapaz de ofrecer resistencia.  
Al terminar, Marceline volvió en sí y vio que el piso estaba lleno de sangre y PB yacía inconsciente cubierta del líquido rojo:  
- B-Bonnie? Qué diablos hice? Bonnie! - intentó despertarla, pero no abría los ojos.  
- Ve por ayuda, rápido! - ordenó Marceline a la Princesa del Anillo que fue corriendo a buscar a alguien.  
- Oh por Glob, que fue lo que hice? - dijo llorando Marceline mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. - Soy tan idiota, lo siento Bonnie...quédate conmigo, por favor. Lo siento mucho, Bonnie. - lloraba desconsoladamente la vampira.  
Inmediatamente la Dulce Princesa fue llevada a la enfermería del Palacio y la atendió la Doctora Princesa quien pidió que todos los acompañantes esperaran a fuera. Marceline rogaba que su princesa estuviese bien y la Princesa del Anillo intentaba consolarla.


	15. La manera más fácil

En la sala de espera, llegaron Finn y Jake muy apresurados:  
- Vinimos en cuanto supimos, pobre princesa! - exclamó Finn muy preocupado.  
- Exactamente qué pasó? No nos dijeron los detalles. - preguntó Jake.  
- L-la princesa sufrió un desmayo. - se limitó a decir la Princesa del Anillo porque Marceline sollozaba sin control y era incapaz de contestar algo.  
- No es cierto! La princesa fue atacada por Marceline! - gritó un enfermero a lo lejos.  
- Que le hiciste, monstruo profano?! - gritó Jake.  
- Jake, por favor! De seguro Marceline no lo hizo a propósito! - dijo Finn al ver que Marceline seguía llorando.  
- Aun así no tiene derecho a atacarla, en qué estabas pensando? - replicó el perro.  
- Fue un accidente! Marceline nunca atacaría a la Dulce Princesa porque... - defendía la Princesa del Anillo.  
- Es mi novia, par de estúpidos! Íbamos a casarnos dentro de poco. - dijo Marceline sin dejar de mirar el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
En ese momento todos se callaron, Finn y Jake se miraron, no sabían que decirse por lo sorprendidos que estaban. Marceline les estaba tomando el pelo?  
- Marceline nosotros no sabíamos qu... - quiso decir Finn.  
- Largo de aquí! - rugió la vampiresa.  
- Hum! Y con ese carácter piensa casarse con la Dulce Princesa? - dijo Jake enojado.  
- Jake, ya basta! - dijo Finn en voz baja y pegándole un codazo.  
- No, Finn! Cómo quiere casarse con ella si mira en qué estado la dejó! Ni siquiera se sabe si saldrá de esta. - respondió Jake desafiante. Pero Marceline rompió en llanto.  
- Princesa del Anillo, llévate a Jake un rato, quiero hablar a solas con Marcie. - ordenó Finn.  
- Como gustes, héroe. - dijo la princesa mientras se llevaba lejos al perro a pesar de que éste se opuso.  
- Finn, ten cuidado! - se le escuchó decir al perro.  
Finn se sentó a su lado y abrazó a la vampira:  
- P-por qué haces esto? Que no deberías estar furioso por lo que dije? - preguntó Marceline.  
- Eres mi amiga y por más que me guste Bubblegum, ella te eligió a ti y respeto eso. - contestó el chico humano. - Muchas veces vi como ella se la pasaba mejor contigo que conmigo, como que ustedes tienen una conexión que yo no tengo con ella.  
- Finn, yo...  
- Sé que no quisiste atacarla, cuando estás enamorado todo lo que quieres es que esté a salvo, pero al final siempre uno termina hiriendo a quienes amas, pero no puedes sentirte culpable por eso.  
- L-la mordí...la desangré...Oh, Glob, no quería hacer eso.  
- Tranquila, ella saldrá de esta, ya verás!  
- Finn...eres tan noble.  
- O mejor dicho estúpido, pero está bien. Me alegra que esté saliendo contigo, no hubiese soportado la idea de que estuviera con el Rey Helado o cualquier otra persona. Tú eres la indicada. - rió el chico.  
- L-lo siento, de verdad. - replicó la chica vampiro.  
- No tienes que disculparte. Supongo que te fijaste en ella mucho antes que yo, verdad? - preguntó el humano.  
- Si, la verdad es que sí. - dijo la vampiresa.  
- Yo debería disculparme por arruinarte las jugadas, es que no sabía que te gustaban...ya sabes...las chicas, como estuviste con Ash y te llevabas muy mal con Bubblegum, nunca creí que te interesaría por lo que pensé que tenía la libertad de intentarlo. - explicó el chico.  
- Yo tampoco imaginaba que me terminaría gustando. - agregó Marceline. - Demonios, no sé cómo quiero casarme con ella y cuidarla para siempre si no pude controlarme esta vez, no quiero volver hacerle daño...debería desaparecer de su vida.  
- No! No puedes hacerlo! Eso sí que la va a herir mucho más que esto. Ella te necesita, tú la mantienes viva, Marceline.  
Justo en ese instante llegó la Doctora Princesa a interrupir la conversación entre ambos:  
- Quiero informarles que estamos haciendo todo lo posible. - dijo la profesional.  
- Pero? - preguntó Finn no muy seguro a que se refería la doctora.  
- Está grave, no ha respondido muy bien a los sueros que le aplicamos. - dijo apenada la médico.  
- V...va a morir? - preguntó Marceline llevándose la mano a la boca para evitar llorar.  
- No, pero está muy débil y su organismo no reacciona bien. No sabemos cuanto tardará en recuperarse. - explicó la doctora.  
- No podemos visitarla? - preguntó Finn.  
- Por ahora no. Primero debemos aplicarle los tratamientos correspondientes para lograr estabilizarla y luego podrá recibir visitas.  
Marceline estaba destrozada, lo había arruinado todo. No habría Navidad, ni viaje por todo Ooo y menos boda. De seguro Bubblegum la detestaría de por vida y jamás podría volver a verla por todo el daño causado, Marceline volvería a estar sola eternamente y comenzaría la rutina. Bonnibel la hacía sentir que al fin su vida tenía sentido porque siempre estuvo sin rumbo alguno, pero cuando conoció a la chica se sintió completa. De alguna manera la Dulce Princesa y ella se complementaban. - Dudo que quiera volver a hablarme. - pensó la vampiresa para sí misma.  
- Marceline, tienes que estar tranquila, ya verás que todo estará bien. - afirmó el héroe.  
- Finn...gracias por todo, pero creo que necesito estar sola. - dijo la vampira.  
- Claro, no hay problema. - dijo el chico levantándose de la silla. - Cualquier cosa estaré por aquí, de acuerdo? Tú solo me avisas y vendré enseguida.  
- Gracias. - respondió la chica mitad demonio.  
Unos minutos más tarde se le acercó la Princesa del Anillo: - Marceline, tú no tienes la culpa... yo...no debí haber salido corriendo.  
- Y dejarte morder por mí? Increíble que tenga más de mil años de edad y todavía no puedo controlarme cuando veo sangre. - dijo suspirando la vampiresa.  
- Está en tu naturaleza, es parte de ti.  
- Si no te molesta, prefiero estar sola.  
- No, me quedaré contigo.  
- Estoy bien, es solo que necesito pensar un poco las cosas. - agregó la vampira, pero la princesa no pareció importarle y se quedó en silencio junto a ella. Marceline tenía su mirada puesta en el suelo, pero sentía como la dama de honor la observaba y eso la puso nerviosa: - Puedes dejar de mirarme? Sé que lo haces, ya basta! Me distraes! - gritó la vampiresa levantándose de golpe del asiento en la sala de espera.  
- No puedo evitarlo.  
- Escucha, ya hablamos de esto. No quiero engañar a Bonnie, ok?  
- No te estoy pidiendo eso, solo quiero que me entiendas. Creo que siento algo por ti, puede que...  
- No! No lo digas, esto es todo un error. Será mejor que me vaya a casa y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Así que adiós! - dijo despidiéndose la vampiresa.  
- Espera, no quieres que nos vayamos juntas? - preguntó la princesa.  
- A dónde? A mi c-casa?  
- Al Dulce Reino.  
- No, yo me iré a casa. No volveré a ese lugar sin Bonnie.  
- No puedes irte, alguien debe remplazar a Peebles. Si no hay nadie a cargo tendrán que llamar a Lemongrab y créeme que a nadie le agrada ese tipo.  
- Bueno, para eso está la Dama de Honor.  
- No me corresponde a mí, Marceline. Asume tus responsabilidades por una vez en tu vida. No puedes pasártela huyendo de todo.  
Marceline se quedó helada. Odiaba que le dijeran cómo debía hacer las cosas, pero tenía razón, siempre evitaba todo tipo de encargos o tareas. Sería una excelente oportunidad para demostrarle a su amada y todo ese reino de bobos que podría ser una gran gobernante.  
- Hecho! Iremos al Dulce Reino, pero antes necesito que hables con la Doctora Princesa para que nos avise cuando podríamos venir a ver a Bonnie.  
- Claro! - afirmó encantada la chica.

Al llegar ambas al Dulce Reino vieron que todo estaba completamente paralizado y nadie hacía ninguna de sus labores, los habitantes del reino parecían saber que algo malo le había pasado a Bubblegum y todo estaba algo desorganizado. La Princesa del Anillo se vio obligada a convocar a todos los ciudadanos para que pudieran recibir órdenes de la nueva gobernante:  
- Queridos ciudadanos, como bien es sabido, nuestra princesa sufrió un pequeño accidente así que no podrá reinar por un tiempo. Es por eso que se necesita un remplazante y como Lemongrab no será bien recibido aquí, la encargada de esta labor será Marceline, la Reina Vampiro. - explicó la Princesa del Anillo. En ese momento, Marceline se asomó por el balcón para presentarse ante los dulces, pero nadie dijo nada y solo se escuchaban murmullos entre la multitud. La vampiresa quiso romper el hielo diciendo: - Y bien?  
- Intentó matar a nuestra Princesa! - Gritó un muffin parlante.  
- La derrocó para quedarse con el cargo. - se escuchó decir atrás.  
- La mejor amiga de la Dulce Princesa tiene la culpa, ella conspiró todo esto! - dijeron un grupo de gomitas.  
- Lárgate, chupa sangre! No queremos dictadores aquí! - gritaron varios.  
- Agarren a la vampira! - dijo un panecillo mientras la muchedumbre empezó a atacar las puertas del Palacio.  
- Qué demonios...? - dijo Marceline consternada.  
- Plátanos guardianes, disuelvan esa rebelión ahora mismo! - ordenó la Princesa del Anillo mientras le tomaba la mano a Marceline para sacarla de escena.  
- Miren como la del Anillo protege a su novia! - gritó una rosquilla antes de ser apresada por un plátano. La multitud empezó a luchar contra los propios guardias del reino .Marceline estaba devastada, jamás la aceptarían como futura reina.


	16. Tiempos desesperados

- Bueno, pudo pasarle a cualquiera. - dijo la Princesa del Anillo.  
- Qué se supone que debería hacer? No puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya, pero tampoco puedo castigarlos cruelmente. No quiero que me vean como una tirana, no es la impresión que quiero causar. - respondió la chica vampiro golpeando la mesa del escritorio con su puño.  
- Tranquila, lo estás haciendo bien. Solo deben acostumbrarse, ellos no te conocen tan bien como yo y es por eso que están asustados. - dijo la chica del Anillo masajeándole la espalda a la vampira.  
- Necesito tiempo. - agregó la vampiresa ignorándola.  
- Y lo tendrás. Tendrás todo eso y mucho más. - dijo la princesa mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Marceline quedando en frente de la vampiresa.  
- Basta. - protestó la rockera.  
- No estoy haciendo nada malo. - respondió la chica al mismo tiempo que se subía sobre ella. Se miraban fijamente, pero Marceline estaba muy seria. No quería hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero tampoco siguió oponiéndose. La Princesa del Anillo por su parte, no dejaba de mirarla y se limitó a acariciarle el cabello. La reina se lamió el labio inferior, no podía evitarlo, tarde o temprano ocurriría lo inevitable así que tomó a la princesa de la cintura atrayéndola hacía sí misma. La chica comprendió el mensaje y se acercó con intenciones de besar a la vampira, estaban tan cerca, pero en ese momento la sala se iluminó y se abrió un portal:  
- Marceline! No sabía qu... - dijo Hunson Abadeer quedándose callado al ver que interrumpió algo.  
- Papá! - mencionó la vampiresa al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de la chica que estuvo a punto de besar.  
- Me alegra encontrarte aquí, pensaba que estabas oculta en tu casa como una cucaracha. Vine a confirmar personalmente lo que le pasó a la Alegre Princesa. - explicó el demonio.  
- Dulce Princesa. - corrigió Marceline.  
- Si, si, eso mismo. - respondió el padre. - Hola, Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso! - dijo al ver a la chica azul.  
- H-hola, Sr. Abadeer. - dijo tímida la chica y muy avergonzada.  
Marceline llamó a la Princesa del Anillo y le susurró al oído que necesitaba hablar a solas con su padre. - Temas familiares, nada importante. - dijo Marceline a la chica. Así que la princesa se despidió del demonio y salió de la habitación.  
- Es la mejor amiga de Bárbara, supongo que lo sabes. - informó el demonio.  
- Si, lo tengo claro y se llama Bonnibel, papá.  
- Pensé que estabas saliendo con ella.  
- Lo estoy.  
- Entonces que fue eso que ví cuando llegué? Marceline, sabes que esas cosas nunca llevan a nada bueno.  
- No era mi intención, no quiero hacerlo...pero no sé porque no lo evité. Si no fuese por ti, quizás hasta que nivel hubiese llegado.  
- El 15 con toda seguridad. Hija, debes controlarte. No puedes andar atacando a la gente solo porque cortaron contigo.  
- Qué? Yo no hice eso.  
- Ah no? ósea que no atacaste a la Princesa rosa esa porque terminó contigo?  
- Papá, nunca haría eso y nunca terminamos. Fue un accidente, es mi culpa, siempre tengo la maldita culpa de todo.  
- Y ahora engañas a tu novia con su mejor amiga? No empeores las cosas! Tienes responsabilidades, Marceline! Hazte cargo de todo y has siempre tu mejor esfuerzo, pero no te rindas.  
- Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, todos te obedecen allá.  
- Sabes que la Nocheósfera es difícil de contener, la gente no es la misma y el ambiente es hostil. No deberías tener problemas aquí.  
- Los estoy teniendo, genio! Me acusan de ser una asesina y ahora mi propio padre me trata de infiel! No sabes la presión que tengo en este momento: casi mato a mi prometida, les he dicho a mis amigos que estoy saliendo con ella, su mejor amiga está enamorada de mí o algo, debo controlar esta asquerosa tierra rosada y más encima todos me acusan de algo que no soy!  
- Has dicho prometida? Iban a casarse y no me lo dijiste?!  
- Te avisaríamos en Navidad, pero todo se fue al demonio por mi culpa.  
- Tienes miedo, pequeña. Estas confundida y no sabes que hacer, es por eso que estás cometiendo todos estos errores. Pero debes buscar la manera de solucionarlos y así cuando Betty esté sana, verá que has hecho un gran trabajo. Sé que te perdonará porque no fue tu intención atacarla según me dices.  
- Bien y que hago con la mejor amiga de Bonnie?  
- Se le pasará, ahora que tienes poder llamas la atención de todos y quizás por eso le interesas. Tarde o temprano deberá decidir si quiere seguir siendo amiga de la Feliz Princesa o no, porque según veo ella también está muy confundida. La he visto un par de veces y está totalmente cambiada.  
- Papá...que tiene mi mirada de especial? Creo que eso provocó que la Princesa del Anillo estuviese así conmigo.  
- Eso mismo me preguntó tu madre hace mucho tiempo y te responderé lo mismo que le dije esa vez: no lo sé. - dijo riendo el demonio.  
- Gracias, papá, enserio! No sabes lo útil que eres. - dijo sarcásticamente la vampiresa.  
- Vamos, Marceline, no te enojes. No puedo ayudarte en todo, no sería divertido! Te dejo, pequeña. Papá tiene mucho que hacer en la Nocheósfera, nos vemos! - dijo el demonio saliendo de la misma manera en la que entró antes de que Marceline pudiese decir algo.

Al día siguiente Marceline fue informada que más de la mitad de la población del Dulce Reino fue encarcelada durante el violento incidente.  
- Majestad, cuanto tiempo permanecerán en prisión? - dijo un plátano guardián arrodillado frente a la reina. La vampiresa se lo pensó un momento: no quería ninguna clase de resentimientos y debía demostrar a sus ciudadanos que los había encerrado solo para que aprendieran lo que es el respeto así que un día o 2 bastaban.  
- Sácalos hoy en la tarde. A todos los que fueron apresados ayer. - ordenó la Reina Vampiro. Pero la mejor amiga de Bubblegum se opuso:  
- Quieres que vuelvan a basurearte otra vez? O que te ataquen cuando estés durmiendo? Enciérralos hasta que pidan perdón y que juren lealtad a su nueva reina, Plátano Guardián.  
- Pero, pero...  
- Solo intento protegerte, Marceline. No puedes dejar que un par de plebeyos tontos te dominen o si? Eres la Gran Reina Vampiro, no permitas que te falten el respeto. - replicó la chica.  
- Haz lo que ella dice, plátano guardián. - ordenó finalmente la vampiresa.  
- Como ordene, Majestad. - dijo el guardia saliendo rápidamente.  
La Princesa del Anillo hablaba su idioma. A Marceline nunca le había agradado esa gente y ella lo notaba, Bubblegum siempre le dijo que debía hacer un esfuerzo porque era el ejemplo, pero la Princesa del Anillo parecía ser muy opuesta y quería que la vampiresa fuese adorada a como dé lugar.  
- Es lo que te corresponde, Marceline. Por mucho tiempo has permanecido oculta en las sombras y ahora este es tu momento para demostrar que eres digna de reinar, no lo crees? - le preguntó la chica del Anillo.  
Marceline pensó en la posibilidad de que la princesa solo estuviese halagándola para acercarse a ella y por eso extrañamente opinaban lo mismo. La Princesa del Anillo nunca fue egoísta o malvada, al parecer Hunson tenía razón, estaba muy cambiada y le recordaba un poco a Laurel, que usaba la misma técnica para caerle bien.  
En la noche, Marceline se fue a recostar a la habitación de PB y consiguió sacarse de encima a la Princesa del Anillo que insistió en dormir en la misma habitación, pero Marceline no lo permitió.  
- Jamás en su cuarto. - pensó la chica muerta mientras intentaba dormir, pero no lo conseguía, extrañaba demasiado a PB y se sentía vacía sin ella. No le interesaba reinar el Dulce Reino, solo lo hacía porque quería hacerle un favor a su novia, pero la Princesa del Anillo se estaba tomando muy enserio todo este asunto.

Pasaron un par de días y a Finn se le ocurrió ir a la Dulce Taberna. Estaba sediento luego de una batalla de 2 horas contra un gigante y necesitaba sentarse a descansar un rato. Pero al entrar al Dulce Reino vio un panorama muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrado: no había gente en las calles a pesar de ser mediodía, todas las casas estaban completamente cerradas y habían guardias por todas partes.  
- Lemongrab es un completo lunático. - pensó Finn al ver que por suerte la Dulce Taberna estaba abierta. Se sentó en la barra, pidió una gaseosa mientras escuchaba la conversación que tenían unos sujetos en la mesa detrás de él:  
- Sigue órdenes de la Princesa del Anillo, me lo contó Rudy que trabaja en la cocina.  
- Se está acostando con ella! Me pregunto qué pensará la Dulce Princesa cuando vuelva? Debe ser horrible saber que su propia amiga le quitó el puesto para dárselo a esa bestia.  
- Bajen la voz, ya saben lo que le pasó a Matt la otra vez cuando se puso a gritar.  
- Qué sucede chicos? Por qué tanto secreto? - preguntó el joven héroe mirando hacia la mesa donde estaba los 3 dulces.  
- Y a ti que te importa, caballero de quebrada armadura? Se nota que no sabes nada. - dijo uno de los dulces.  
- No creo que tener a Lemongrab sea tan malo, será por un tiempo. - respondió el chico.  
- Lemongrab? Nadie está hablando de ese paranoico! Marceline está a cargo del Dulce Reino, tonto.  
- Que Marceline que?! - dijo Finn escupiendo su bebida.  
- Más bien la traidora del Anillo lo está haciendo.  
Finn no podía creerlo, por qué la vampira siendo que es su amiga no le había dicho nada? - Y desde cuando la Princesa del Anillo tiene tantas atribuciones? - pensó internamente el héroe, pero dejaría que los dulces le contaran más antes de ir a visitar a su amiga vampira.


	17. Mi trono

- Pero...pero, por qué la Princesa del Anillo está haciendo todo esto? Es decir, la nombraron Dama de Honor para remplazar a Mentita, nada más. - preguntó extrañado el chico.  
- Está loca por Marceline y parece que es mutuo. Creo que quieren quedarse con el reino. - dijo el dulce más viejo.  
- Imposible! Porque Marceline y Bubblegum son n... - pero Finn se calló, no podía decirlo frente a un par de extraños. - S-son amigas! Marceline nunca le haría algo así a PB! - gritó Finn  
- Lo mismo pensábamos de la del Anillo, pero mira como están las cosas. Quizás intenten matar a la Dulce Princesa en la enfermería, por muy horrible que suene las creo capaces.  
- Así dirán que la princesa murió por sus heridas y luego se quedarán con el reino por completo.  
- Ellas no son así, chicos. Las conozco hace tiempo, quizás solo tienen miedo de que el pueblo no les haga caso. - manifestó el chico rubio.  
- Las cosas no son tan fáciles, niño. El poder corrompe a las personas y hacen lo que quieren. Mira a la chica murciélago, según escuché hace todo lo que la tonta del Anillo le dice que haga.  
- Es porque pasan todo el tiempo encerradas en su habitación, es muy obvio. Maddie, que trabaja limpiando el laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa, me dijo que ayer escuchó mucho ruido en la habitación de Bubblegum y nadie supo que era. A los vampiros les gusta llegar al nivel 15.  
- Hay que ver si la del Anillo está de buen humor, con eso sabremos que pasó.  
Finn salió de la Dulce Taberna para dar unas vueltas, luego se decidiría a hablar con Marceline.

Ya era pasado el mediodía cuando Marceline despertó. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre porque la Reina buscó por todas partes la camiseta negra que le había dado a su novia, pero no la encontró. Sentía tristeza, cansancio y hambre, no había comido nada desde que mordió a PB. Por primera vez el color rojo le daba náuseas porque le hacía recordar el momento en que Bubblegum estaba ensangrentada en el piso y eso le quitaba el apetito. Se arregló un poco y fue al recibidor para esperar al mensajero que traía noticias del personal médico cuando escuchó una voz conocida:  
- Pero si ya pasé por el tercer control! Entregué mi espada, ya no tengo más armas. - dijo Finn.  
- Debe pasar por el cuarto control, lo siento, pero son órdenes de la Princesa del Anillo. - dijo un plátano guardián.  
- Finn! - gritó Marceline al acercarse al chico flotando. - A un lado, plátano! Déjalo pasar! - ordenó la chica mitad demonio.  
- Como ordene, Majestad. - dijo abriéndole el paso al chico.  
- Marceline, qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Finn.  
- Solo intento llevar esto hasta que vuelva PB. - se excusó la vampiresa.  
- Y está haciendo un grandioso trabajo, verdad Finn? - preguntó la Princesa del Anillo al llegar al recibidor y pararse junto a la Reina Vampiro.  
- Princesa, que sucede aquí? No has escuchado lo que dicen de ustedes? Esto no es un juego. - respondió serio el joven héroe.  
- Nadie está jugando a nada y eso lo saben bien los dulces que fueron encerrados esta mañana por criticar al sistema. - replicó la chica.  
- Tienen derecho a opinar, princesa. - preguntó Finn.  
- Eso no nos interesa. - dijo la chica azul con los brazos cruzados.  
Finn dirigió su mirada a Marceline como si estuviese diciendo: - Por favor, dime que todo esto no es verdad. Pero Marceline la esquivó y solo miraba el suelo.  
- Qué pretende? - pensó el chico para sus adentros.  
- Finn, ya que estás aquí podrías ayudarnos a vigilar el reino. Peebles siempre dijo que eras muy hábil con la espada. - dijo la princesa.  
- No te ayudaré a capturar gente inocente, Anillo. Eso no hacen los héroes de verdad! - dijo Finn enojado.  
- Pero que quién te crees que eres? Marceline, di algo! - sugirió la chica.  
- Princesa, necesito que me dejes a solas con Finn. - ordenó la vampiresa. Finn no pudo evitar soltar una risa.  
- Pero...p-pero, no! Debo estar presente, soy tu consejera! - insistió la chica azul.  
- No le vas a hacer caso a tu reina? - insinuó Marceline dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina y la chica se alejó a paso rápido bastante irritada.  
- Gracias! Sería difícil hablar con su presencia. - manifestó el chico. - Tienes algo con ella, Marceline? Es verdad lo que dicen los rumores? - remarcó la última palabra.  
- Claro que no. Amo demasiado a Bonnie como para hacerle algo así, el problema es que ella es...está demasiado cariñosa y no sé qué hacer con eso. No se aleja de mí ni un segundo y no puedo tomar decisiones sin que ella no se meta. - explicó la vampiresa.  
- Creo que quiere reinar el Dulce Reino solo contigo, no crees? - dijo el chico mirando a la vampira. Notó que estaba un poco diferente, estaba más delgada que de costumbre, tenía muchas más ojeras de lo normal y parecía exhausta. - No está acostumbrada a esta clase de labores. - pensó Finn.  
- Escucha, Marceline, creo que te estás enfocando mal. Porque si encierras a la dulce gente y los tratas de esa manera, te despreciarán cuando sepan que tú...que tú y PB van a casarse y de seguro no apoyarán el matrimonio. - dijo Finn.  
- Ella ordenó encerrarlos. - respondió la reina.  
- Si, pero qué crees que le pasará a ella cuando termine todo esto? Volverá a su castillo, visitará a PB un par de veces y nadie se acordará de esto, en cambio a ti te verán siempre, Marcie. - agregó el chico rubio.  
Finn tenía razón, era hora de dejar de excluirse de los deberes y debía tomar las riendas de la situación, primero soltaría a Mentita y luego a toda la gente que estaba encerrada.  
- Navidad es mañana...creo que a Bubblegum le hubiese gustado que la celebraras con el evento que iba a realizar. - dijo Finn.  
- Es tradición suya, no podría hacerla si ella no está.  
- Demuéstrale que eres capaz de realizar todas esas labores que odias por ella. Hazlo todo por ella, sé que la amas y la mejor manera de demostrárselo es que la tengas siempre presente. Eso también ayudaría a poner a Anillo en su lugar.  
La astucia del chico era impresionante, quizás es por eso que PB se la pasaba hablando de sus hazañas pensaba Marceline. Pero si libera a Mentita, la Princesa del Anillo se iría porque solo estaba remplazando a éste. Era un gran plan.  
Finn bajó personalmente a los calabozos para liberar al mayordomo y vio que todas las celdas estaban repletas, al verlo la gente empezó a gritar cosas:  
- Si tanto quieres a la Dulce Princesa sácanos de aquí!  
- Expulsa a Marceline de aquí, humano!  
- El murciélago también lo hechizó, estas del lado equivocado, niño!  
Pero el chico hizo caso omiso a los comentarios y fue directo a donde estaba Mentita:  
- Señor, menos mal que está aquí! Marceline atacó a la Dulce Princesa a propósito para quedarse con su reino, sáqueme de aquí, se lo suplico.  
- Claro que te sacaré, pero es porque Marceline lo ha ordenado. Ella nunca le haría daño a la princesa.  
- Eso no es cierto! Yo soy testigo de sus destrozos y su maldad! No caiga en su juego.  
- Mentita, la reina necesita de tus servicios. Vuelves a ser el mayordomo del reino. - dijo Finn abriendo la celda de la menta.

- Que tú que?! Estás loca?! Ese tipo te odia! - gritó la Princesa del Anillo en medio de la habitación.  
- No me levantes la voz...creo que sería buena idea empezar a arreglar las cosas con él. - dijo la vampira mirando el atardecer por la ventana.  
- Arreglar qué? Todo está bien por aquí. Esto es lo que querías! Siempre quisiste un reino y te lo di, te he dado todo lo que quieres, Marceline. No puedes hacerme esto.  
- Qué? Pero que est...?  
- El corte me lo hice a propósito...sabía que me perseguirías y ubicar a Peebles por el Palacio fue fácil...hice esto por nosotras, ambas necesitabamos tiempo a solas.  
- Tú...tú hiciste eso?! No...no puedo creerlo, eres tan cruel, PB es tu mejor amiga!  
- Funcionó todo a la perfección y todo está saliendo de maravilla, excepto que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotras...  
- Y jamás lo habrá! Te odio, te odio con todo mi ser, princesa. Jamás te creí capaz de una cosa tan horrible.  
- Estuviste a punto de engañar a tu prometida, no eres ninguna santa. Además no hemos recibido ninguna noticia de Peebles...veo cómo te estás rindiendo con ella, yo ya renuncié a su amistad y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo porque dudo que vuelva, Marceline.  
- Nunca la traicionaré, jamás. No la dejaré sola. - dijo Marceline llorando en silencio.  
- Ella te dejó aquí.  
- No fue su intención! Tú fuiste la culpable de todo esto! VETE DE AQUÍ!  
- No puedes sacarme, soy la Dama de Honor y la palabra de PB vale más que la tuya aquí.  
- Mentita ha vuelto a ser mayordomo, no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar...Princesa del Anillo te expulso del Dulce Reino. Empaca tus cosas, por favor.  
- Qué?No...no puedes hacerlo! Quién te crees que eres?! Yo te puse a cargo! - imploró la chica arrodillada ante la chica demonio. - Marceline, mírame! No puedo vivir sin ti, no lo entiendes? Te amo, Marceline Abadeer. - gritó la chica. Pero Marceline le dirigió una mirada fulminante.  
- Toma tus cosas y no vuelvas. El trono es mío por ahora y te estoy ordenando algo, ahora cúmplelo.  
- No me hagas esto! Ella...ella no te ama tanto como yo!  
- Solo es un capricho, princesa, mi mirada tiene la culpa...tú misma lo dijiste. Ahora vete, quiero estar sola. - insistió Marceline. La Princesa del Anillo, aun sollozando, salió de la habitación sin más protestas, empacó sus cosas y se largó del Palacio de inmediato. Jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra a Marceline.


	18. Sorpresas

**Primero que todo gracias por seguir leyendo! Segundo, hay gente que me pide que publique lo más rápido posible xD y otros dicen que espere más tiempo. Desde hoy empezaré a subir capítulos todos los martes. 3era y última cosa: necesito saber si les aburre leer un fic tan largo :/ porque varios me han dicho que siga alargándolo (lo cual no tengo problema), pero que dicen ustedes?Les gustaría que terminara ya o no? Déjenme un review con su opinión** **;) **

Inmediatamente Marceline ordenó liberar a todos los ciudadanos y los convocó en la plaza de la ciudad al anochecer:  
- Estimada gente del Dulce Reino, sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el correcto durante mi mandato, pero quiero enmendar lo que hice así que todos están invitados a la cena navideña que organizaré mañana en la tarde. - dijo la reina con un megáfono. Mentita estaba detrás de ella y solo permanecía callado.  
- Es un truco! Cuanto te pagaron, rata con alas?! - gritó un caramelo azul.  
- Dónde está tu esposa, demonio? La que te domina! - gritó alguien de la multitud.  
- Mi futura esposa está en la enfermería y es la verdadera gobernante del reino. - explicó Marceline muy apenada. Hubo toda clase de murmullos entre la multitud porque ignoraban la relación de la Dulce Princesa y la vampira. Pero Marceline prosiguió: - Ella sufrió un accidente relacionado conmigo y no era mi intención, así que nunca fue un golpe de estado o esa clase de rumores que he escuchado. Lo único que me interesa es ganar el amor absoluto y la aprobación de la Dulce Princesa...espero verlos en la cena, eso es todo. - dijo la reina retirándose. Tras ella se escuchó un par de aplausos, pero fueron acallados por el mismo público.  
- Majestad, yo...debo pedirle disculpas. - confesó el mayordomo.  
- No te preocupes, solo intentabas proteger a los demás. - suspiró la chica demonio mientras se echaba en una silla. - Puedes traerme algo de comer?  
- Claro, como usted diga. - y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron un par de días y Marceline fue directo a la enfermería. No soportaba más la ausencia de su novia, entraría a verla si o si, le daba igual lo que dijeran los doctores. En el pasillo rondaba una enfermera pastelillo y Marceline dijo: - Será mejor que me deje pasar o lo lamentará!  
- Cómo? Claro que puede pasar, adelante. Ha estado preguntando por usted desde ayer. - dijo la enfermera.  
- Qué?! Está bien?! Ya puedo verla?! Por qué no me avisaron?! - le gritó la vampiresa furiosa.  
- Claro que le dijimos! Hace 4 días atrás mandamos a un paramédico y le informó a la Princesa del Anillo que la paciente podía recibir visitas. - contestó la enfermera.  
Marceline no podía creer el cinismo de la mejor amiga de PB. - Con que no volverá, eh? Estúpida hija de... - maldijo Marceline, pero fue flotando hasta la sala de reposo donde estaba su novia. Abrió la puerta de golpe y vio que PB estaba distraída leyendo un libro. Al escuchar un ruido, Bubblegum miró por sobre el libro:  
- Marceline! - gritó de alegría la princesa lanzando el libro hacia un lado. La vampiresa fue a abrazarla y lloraba de alegría.  
- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, yo no quise... - comentó la vampira abrazando a su novia.  
- Lo sé, lo sé. - dijo PB besando desesperadamente a Marceline en la boca.  
- Te extrañé tanto, Bonnie. - dijo la vampira respondiendo a los besos de su novia. Volvía a sentirse viva otra vez.  
- Y yo a ti, cariño. - respondió la joven princesa. Estuvieron hablando un tiempo acerca de lo que pasó con la Princesa del Anillo y todos los problemas del reino. Marceline no quería preocuparla, pero debía contarle de igual manera.  
- No creí que ella fuese así. - lamentó Bonnibel. - Me debe muchas explicaciones.  
- No pienso invitarla a la cena de esta tarde. - agregó Marceline.  
- Vaya! Harás la cena? Qué lástima que no pueda asistir, pero de seguro será genial. - dijo la joven tomándole la mano a la vampira.  
- Me quedaré contigo. Finn puede ser el anfitrión, no quiero que pases la Navidad sola.  
- No, tienes que estar con tu pueblo. Ellos te necesitan.  
- Yo te necesito conmigo. - dijo la vampiresa mordiéndose el labio inferior  
- Primero son las responsabilidades, tal como se lo dije a Finn una vez.  
- Ya lo sé...PB...te dolió mucho cuando te...?  
- La verdad es que no lo recuerdo mucho, creo que me desmayé? Eso me dijeron las enfermeras, pero me parece que al principio sí.  
- Lo siento.  
- Marcie, ya pasó! Sabes que te perdono, todo está bien ahora. - dijo la princesa rosa mordiéndole la oreja a la vampiresa.  
- Hey! Tanto me has extrañado? - dijo Marceline mientras se subía a la cama de la princesa para estar encima de ella.  
- Muchísimo. - respondió la chica mientras le besaba el cuello a su novia al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba la camisa a Marceline.  
- Bonnie! No aquí! Está lleno de gente afuera! No creo que sería bueno que se enteraran de esta manera. - dijo Marceline.  
- Por qué tan temerosa? No me importa que sepan. - dijo PB prosiguiendo, pero esta vez la besó más apasionadamente, fue más profundo e introdujo su lengua. Marceline estaba encantada hasta que sintió que su propia lengua rozó con un...colmillo de Bubblegum?  
- Bonnie! - gritó Marceline alejándose. - No me digas que te...oh glob, no puede ser. - lamentó la chica.  
- Ayer me dí cuenta, no sabía si decírtelo. - respondió la princesa.  
- Oh demonios, que haremos? - se preguntaba Marceline mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
- Nada, casarnos y amarnos por toda la eternidad. - sugirió la Dulce Princesa.  
- De verdad me gusta la idea, pero esto no era lo que querías, Bonnie. - dijo triste la vampira. No quería arruinarle la vida a su prometida porque vivir una eternidad podía ser un verdadero lío a veces.  
- Bueno, nunca me preguntaste y tampoco lo pensé alguna vez así que no te pongas así! - exclamó la joven rosa abrazándola tiernamente por la espalda mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la vampiresa.  
- Créeme que te aburrirás, la eternidad en verdad es mucho tiempo. - comentó la rockera.  
- Estaré contigo, no podría aburrirme. - rio la princesa. Marceline quedó maravillada, hace mucho que no escuchaba la risa de su amada y nada la hacía más feliz que eso.  
- Te amo. - dijo la princesa apoyando su mejilla contra la de su novia.  
- Yo más. - respondió la vampira. Estuvieron sin decir otra cosa durante unos minutos hasta que PB miró el reloj que colgaba en el muro del cuarto:  
- Son las 8 y no puedes llegar tarde! - exclamó Bubblegum.  
- Diablos! Cómo quieres que tenga noción del tiempo si estando contigo se me hace infinito? - dijo Marceline abotonándose la camisa mientras le sonría. Bubblegum se sonrojó: - Y mi beso de despedida? - preguntó al ver que su novia iba a dejar la habitación.  
- Ups, lo siento. Que duermas bien, cariño. Prometo venir a verte mañana a primera hora con o sin sol. - replicó la vampiresa y le dio un tierno beso a su chica en los labios.  
- Te estaré esperando - dijo la princesa y Marceline le guiñó un ojo.

La cena de Navidad fue un éxito. Mucha gente asistió y varios súbditos se acercaron a Marceline para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas acerca de la relación que tenía con la Dulce Princesa. Hasta a Mentita se le vio muy animado contando detalles, pero al que se le veía algo incómodo era a Finn.  
Luego de la cena, Jake notó que algo le pasaba:  
- Finn, estuviste muy callado. - comentó el perro camino a casa.  
- No tenía mucho que decir. - respondió sin muchas ganas el joven sobre el lomo del perro.  
- Es por lo de Marceline y Bubblegum? Finn, dijiste que estaba todo bien cuando me contaste todo.  
- Si y es genial, pero...ya no será lo mismo.  
- Pero si la Dulce Princesa nunca te hizo caso, nunca te vio más allá que un amigo. No tienes que preocuparte tanto.  
- Me pregunto que habrá visto en Marceline...  
- Oooh no! No pienses a torturarte, no lo permitiré.  
- Solo me lo pregunto, Jake. Marceline es muy bonita y es tan...diferente a la princesa.  
- Polos opuestos se atraen, nunca lo entenderemos...qué tal si preparo espagueti?  
- No tengo hambre.  
- Finn...  
- Estoy bien.  
- No, no lo estás.  
- Dá la vuelta, quiero acabar con esto de una vez.  
- Finn! No, no lo haré!  
- Si no vas a ayudarme, lo entiendo. - dijo el humano bajándose del perro.  
- Noo, Finn. Espera! - gritó el perro, pero el chico se había perdido de vista.  
Finn fue corriendo a la enfermería del Dulce Reino para hablar con PB y aclarar sus dudas de una vez por todas:  
- PB! - gritó el chico al entrar al cuarto.  
- F-Finn? Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la madrugada? - se limitó a decir la joven que acababa de despertar y bostezaba.  
- Lo siento, princesa. Intenté decirle que no era hora de visitas, pero no quiso escucharme. - dijo la enfermera tomando a Finn por el brazo dispuesta a sacarlo del lugar.  
- Esta bien, déjenos hablar un momento. - respondió la princesa sentándose sobre la cama. La enfermera se retitó de la habitación  
- Me alegra verte, Finn. - dijo la princesa sonriéndole como siempre.  
- Lo mismo digo, princesa. Se te echaba de menos por aquí y no solo hablo de tu ausencia por el accidente. - dijo el chico rubio cruzándose de brazos.  
- Finn, yo... - dijo la princesa percatándose a que se refería.  
- Por qué no me dijiste de lo tuyo con Marcie? Se supone que somos amigos.  
- Nadie debía enterarse.  
- Arcoíris y la Princesa del Anillo lo sabían, también Mentita. PB...sabes que yo no te habría juzgado.  
- No podía decírtelo, estabas enamorado de mí.  
- Lo estoy.  
- Finn, ya basta.  
- Por qué Marceline? Por qué ella? Siempre se llevaron mal. No tienen nada en común.  
- Es como preguntar qué pasó realmente en la Guerra de los Champiñones...no lo sé. Está fuera de mi conocimiento, simplemente ocurrió...Finn...esto no...  
- Estás usando su camiseta, verdad?  
- Si, me hace sentir segura.  
- Segura? Yo...siempre te he protegido de todo.  
- Finn, no seas así.  
- Perdí, lo entiendo perfectamente. No creo que esto arruine nuestra amistad, verdad?  
- Claro que no.  
- Excelente. Méjorate pronto, princesa! - se despidió Finn yéndose tan rápido como llegó.


	19. Hasta la muerte?

- Chicaa, con esto te verás súper genial! - dijo LSP mientras sacaba un labial de su cartera.  
- Gracias, Grumosa.  
- Como siempre digo, hay que estar espectacular aunque estén a punto de enterrarte. No te muevas, PB, que esto suele correrse con facilidad. - dijo LSP mientras le pintaba los ojos con un delineador.  
- Espero que el labial no se me salga, los colmillos son bastante incómodos. - dijo PB.  
- No te muevas! Deberías preguntarle a Marceline por unos tips...pero no te ha dado hambre o si?  
- Hasta el momento no.  
- Supongo que es buena señal. Ella tiene que enseñarte todo eso.  
- Vaya, nunca pensé encontrarme en esta situación. Es emocionante!  
- Nadie creía que la buena de la princesa cayera antes los encantos de la malvada vampira.  
- Más bien fue al revés. - dijo la Dulce Princesa riendo.  
- PB, por Glob! Te ves tan diferente con esos dientes.  
- Tan mal me veo?  
- Para nada! Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada, pero te da una imagen grandiosa!  
- Hola chicas, cómo están? - dijo la Reina Vampiro parada en la puerta de brazos cruzados.  
- Hola, Marceline! - respondió la Princesa Grumosa, PB se sonrojó. - Oh, pero miren la hora! Melissa y yo tenemos que ir a hacernos la manicure! Hasta pronto chicas y tranquilicen sus hormonas vampíricas! - dijo LSP dejando la habitación.  
- Me cae bien. - dijo Marceline entrando a la sala.  
- Sé que puedo confiar en ella y por eso le conté lo que pasó. - dijo PB.  
- Estoy de acuerdo. Hablando de vampiros, ya mandaste a tapar las ventanas...bien hecho. - rio la vampira.  
- Si, aunque no sé bien cómo funciona todo esto. Me siento diferente.  
- Siempre pasa al principio, pero descuida, estás conmigo. Y por eso he traído fresas para desayunar. - habló la vampira mientras dejaba una gran canasta sobre la cama. - Tomas esto y clavas los colmillos, ves? - indicó mientras dejó la fruta completamente pálida. - Es fácil! Inténtalo tú.  
- Se ve divertido. - dijo PB probando, pero al morder la fresa ésta reventó. - No sirvo para esto.  
- Ten paciencia! Tienes que poner los colmillos con delicadeza y una vez dentro solo succionas. - explicó Marceline. - Aquí tienes otra. - dijo pasándole otra. PB la tomó temerosa y lo logró sin problema.  
- Aprendes muy rápido! - dijo la vampira.  
- Es que tengo una excelente maestra. - replicó Bubblegum. - Y que hay con la sangre? - preguntó.  
- El color es para no tener que ir por ella. Es mucho más difícil de conseguir, necesitas una presa viva y nadie se ofrecería para eso. - sonrió la rockera.  
- Nunca mordiste a alguien más? - consultó muy interesada la joven rosa.  
- Emmm, lo intenté un par de veces, pero ni idea si se transformaron. - dudó la vampira.  
- Ósea que nunca quisiste convertir a nadie en vampiro? - siguió interrogando la princesa.  
- No, ser vampiro es muy duro. Te limita a muchas cosas: no puedes broncearte, ni ir a la playa cuando está soleado, vives tanto tiempo que te aburres, ves como tus amigos mueren y pasas la mayor parte del tiempo irritada. - aclaró la vampiresa.  
Bonnibel se quedó pensando por un momento: al parecer Marceline no disfrutaba de su condición vampírica como ella creía que hacía, pero sabía vivir con ello. - Pondré hacerlo yo? - pensó internamente.  
- Pero lo divertido es que todos te temen y te respetan porque piensan que los vampiros somos criaturas muy malas, pero no son más que cuentos para asustar a los niños. - se burló la reina.  
- También te hace muy popular en las fiestas, aunque dudo que la gente se me acerque porque hablo demasiado. - declaró la princesa apenada.  
- Wow, no digas eso! Eres la chica más increíble de todo el universo y no necesitas ser popular para demostrarlo, solo tienes que ser tú misma, amorcito. - dijo tomándola del mentón y acercándola para darle un beso. - Eres perfecta.  
- Claro que no.  
- Bonnie! Sabes que yo no te miento. Eres una nerd total y me encanta eso.  
- Y tú eres la más malvada, desagradable y egoísta de todas, pero aun así te adoro. - bromeó la princesa rosa.  
-Jojo, que graciosa! Sabes, estuve pensando... - quiso decir Marceline mientras le tomó la mano.  
- Increíble, eso es totalmente nuevo. - rio su novia.  
- Si que estás bromista hoy. Pensaba que luego de que te recuperes, podríamos llamar a Lemongrab para que te reemplace, no?  
- Lemongrab?  
- Ya no te acuerdas? Planificaremos nuestro viaje por todo Ooo.  
- Puede ser, pero creo que mi pueblo estará contento de verme cuando salga y resulta que...aún no nos hemos casado y acordamos que el viaje es nuestra Luna de Miel.  
- Ya pensé en eso y bueno, para qué esperar tanto? - dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación para que entrara un pequeño muffin vestido muy formal.  
- Q-qué...quién es él? - preguntó la princesa.  
- Querida princesa, soy juez y estoy aquí para dar inicio al matrimonio. - respondió el muffin.  
- M-atrimonio? M-Marceline! Oh por Glob! Debo arreglarme, no tengo ni vestido aquí! Llama a Mentita, rápido! - saltó Bonnibel de la cama.  
- Bonnie, Bonnie, tranquila. No te exaltes, puede hacerle mal a tu salud y descuida, la ropa es lo de menos, estamos juntas aquí y eso es lo que importaaa. - entonó muy alegre la vampiresa.  
- N-necesitamos testigos! Llama a las enfermeras! - ordenó la Dulce Princesa a su novia.  
- Crees que no pensé en eso? Lady y LSP ya están aquí - anunció la vampiresa en ese momento que llegaban las 2 amigas y abrazaron a la princesa.  
- Oooh no puedo creerlo - dijo PB casi alucinando de emoción. - Esto es...  
- El mejor día de tu vida? Ni que lo digas, princesa. - dijo Grumosa. - Pueden empezar ya? Quiero comer pastel!  
- Pastel? Pero si no... - dijo Bubblegum.  
- Claro que hay, lo tengo todo organizado. Lo ves, amor? - dijo Marcie cargándola para llevarla ante el juez. Se tomaron de las manos y se sonreían con complicidad, nada podía ser más perfecto en ese momento o casi: el cuarto se llenó por gran variedad de dulces que venían de todos los rincones del Dulce Reino para ver la boda.  
El muffin dio inicio a la ceremonia con toda solemnidad, pero la mente de PB estaba en otra parte. Estaba tan contenta que no podía dejar de sonreír, sostenía la mano de Marceline con fuerza y total seguridad porque no podía creérselo. Y llegó el momento de los votos:  
- Marceline Abadeer, acepta como legítima esposa a Bonnibel Bubblegum para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muer...es decir, nada las separe? - preguntó el juez.  
- Por supuesto que sí. - afirmó mientras miraba tiernamente a su prometida al responder.  
- Y usted Bonnibel Bubblegum , acepta como legítima esposa a Marceline Abadeer para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que nada las separe?  
- Si, acepto. - respondió sonriente sin dudar ni un segundo.  
- Los anillos. - pidió el juez.  
- Claro. - dijo Marceline sacándolos de una caja y al colocárselo dijo: - Con este anillo, te prometo amor mío, devoción absoluta y me comprometo a hacerte la mujer más feliz que haya existido en todo el universo.  
PB le puso el anillo a Marceline y mirándola fijamente a los ojos dijo: - Me comprometo a amarte fielmente y a respetarte en todo momento por el resto de nuestra eternidad, amor.  
- Con el poder que el Dulce Reino de Ooo me confiere, las declaro casadas oficialmente! Puede besar a la novia. - dijo el juez a Marceline. La chica, sin duda alguna, tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la besó. Al terminar, todo el público estaba aplaudiendo y gritando felicitaciones.  
- Quién quiere pastel?! - gritó Marceline cortándolo junto con PB.  
- Yooo! A un lado, gente. Esta princesa tiene hambre! - gritó LSP mientras esquivaba personas. El pequeño cuarto de la enfermería estaba repleto de personas y todas querían hablar con la pareja, pero había alguien en especial que quería hacerlo:  
- Marceline, por qué tienes la costumbre de no contarme las cosas? Ni siquiera me mandaste invitación. - dijo Hunson saliendo de un grupo, pero cuanto miró a Bubblegum dijo: - Felicidades! Ya eres parte de nuestra familia.  
- Gracias, sr. Abadeer. - respondió la princesa.  
- Papá! Que se supone que haces aquí? - gritó Marceline.  
- Que acaso no puedo asistir al momento más importante de mi hija? - dijo el padre comiendo una rebanada de pastel.  
- S-si, pero...siempre que te invito a algo nunca vienes. - sermoneó la vampiresa.  
- Bueno, esto es diferente. Apuesto que esta bella dama está de acuerdo con que esté aquí, verdad?  
- Claro! Puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera en el Dulce Reino, es nuestro invitado de honor.  
- Bonnie! - gruñó la chica.  
- Lo ves? Necesitas aprender modales, Marceline y esta chica es la persona perfecta para enseñarte. - dijo el demonio. - Vaya! Con que este fue el resultado del pequeño problema que tuvieron. - agregó al mirarle los colmillos a PB.  
- No contábamos con que pasara, pero ocurrió...nada podemos hacer. - respondió la vampiresa algo avergonzada.  
- Claro que si! Celebrar, verdad princesa? Te encantará ser vampira, Marceline siempre está haciendo todo tipo de cosas interesantes. - dijo el padre a PB. - Ya le enseñaste a volar, Marceline?  
- No, todavía no. Vamos por parte porque hace poco se enteró de este pequeño inconveniente.  
- Inconveniente? Tonterías, hija. Deja ya de asustarla y muestra las bondades de la muerte.  
Marceline siguió discutiendo con Hunson sobre el tema y LSP sacó a PB para charlar un poco:  
- Nunca creí que tú y Marceline estuviesen saliendo, fueron muy precavidas. - dijo la princesa morada.  
- Es que ya sabes, Marceline siempre estaba saliendo con mucha gente y todos hubiesen pensado que se trataba de un juego. - dijo PB tomando algo de champán.  
- Como lo que pasó con Anillo? Tranquila, me enteré de todo y no puedo creer que esa tonta te haya hecho una cosa así. Menos mal que no quiso venir a la boda. - comentó Grumosa.  
- Marceline la invitó? - preguntó con interés la joven princesa que miraba como Marceline seguía gritándose con su padre. Nunca cambiarían.  
- También a Finn y a Jake, pero parece que no quisieron venir. Mejor por ustedes, hubiese sido muy incómodo si Finn hubiese armado una escena porque con lo enamorado que está de ti - dijo LSP.


	20. La Dulce Reina

Como la boda había empezado en la mañana, la celebración duró todo el día y la Doctora Princesa le dio el alta a Bubblegum como regalo de bodas, así que al terminar todo la pareja fue a la habitación de PB.  
- Mañana tenemos que ir a la Coronación, Mentita dijo que era temprano así que más vale dormir. - dijo la vampiresa mientras se acostaba bajo las sábanas.  
- Dormir?! Marceline! No estás olvidando algo? - preguntó PB incrédula.  
- Ah sí, buenas noches cosita. - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- Marceline!  
- Pero Bonnie! Son las 2 de la mañana!  
- Ahora!  
- Ya ya. - dijo finalmente la vampira que se desabotonaba la camisa.  
Al otro lado del Palacio, Finn y Jake se encontraban hablando:  
- Necesito hablar con ella.  
- Finn, no creo que se buena idea, es muy tarde.  
- Si no lo hago, no podré dormir, amigo.  
- Mejor vámonos, no sigas con esto. - insitió el perro, pero el chico no pareció hacerle caso. Fue directamente a la habitación de Bubblegum y se escuchaban toda clase de risitas desde fuera, así que tocó la puerta. Y el ruido cesó.  
- Mentita! Te dije que no podías...FINN! Qué estás haciendo aquí? - dijo la vampiresa juntando la puerta de la habitación. Tenía puesta una camiseta rosa al revés.  
- Por qué estás aquí? Es decir...vengo a hablar con Bubblegum. - dijo el chico. - Qué pregunta más idiota. - pensó el chico.  
- Finn, creo que no es un buen momento, por qué no vuelves mañana después de la Coronación?  
- C-coronación? A quién van a coronar? - preguntó el héroe.  
- A Bonnie, tontito. A quién más? Pasa a ser reina del Dulce Reino.  
- Pero cómo es eso posible? Acaso ella se...ustedes...? - preguntó el chico aún confundido.  
- Hoy nos casamos...no te llegó la tarjeta de invitación? Te invitamos, Finn. - aseguró la chica vampira.  
- Yo...no la recibí. - respondió el joven.  
- Jake, estás en graves problemas. - afirmó Marceline pidiendo explicaciones al perro con la mirada.  
- Lo siento, hermano. No podía dejar que la vieras, era muy duro para ti. - justificó el ser amarillo.  
- Jake, acabo de perderme algo importante y tú sales con eso? - empezó a discutir Finn.  
- Ya te dije que lo sentía, Finn, pero fue por tu propio bien. - se defendió el perro.  
- No es justo, Jake! Eso no se hace! - sermoneó el chico a su amigo.  
- Chicos, por qué no van a discutir a la Casita del Árbol? Mañana será un largo día para PB y ustedes están interrumpiendo nuestras horas de entreten...sueño. Nos vemos, mañana chicos! - dijo Marceline pegando un portazo.  
- Finn, nos podemos ir ya? - sugirió Jake.  
- De acuerdo, pero hablaremos de esto en la casa, Jake. - dijo Finn al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban risitas desde la habitación.  
- De seguro pasarán la noche de largo. - rio Jake.  
- Basta, no es gracioso. - dijo Finn serio, pero cuando escuchó gemidos que parecían ser los de Bubblegum, se puso todo raro.  
- Parece que Marceline está haciendo un buen trabajo. - bromeó el perro.  
- Si, si, ya larguémonos de aquí mejor. - dijo Finn saliendo.

A la mañana siguiente, Marceline fue la primera en despertar:  
- Buenos días, princesa mía. - dijo la chica acariciándole el cabello y admirando dulcemente a su esposa.  
- Buenos días, mi amor. - dijo Bubblegum en un bostezo. - Qué hora es? - preguntó.  
- Las 11 de la mañana. - respondió la vampiresa con máxima tranquilidad.  
- Y a qué hora es la Coronación? A las 12? - preguntó PB acurrucándose entre las almohadas.  
- A las 9 de la mañana. - sonrió torpemente la vampira.  
- Qué?! - gritó la chica saltando de la cama para ir a sacar un vestido. - Marceline! Rápido, ponte algo! Oh Glob, nunca he llegado tarde a una ceremonia. - dijo la princesa mientras intentaba vestirse y ponerse un vestido al mismo tiempo.  
- Se nota que estas casada. - rio la vampira.  
- No es gracioso! Qué haces parada ahí? Vístete! - ordenó PB que estaba muy colapsada.  
- Ya ya, no hay para que alarmarse, le avisé a Mentita que llegaríamos por lo menos con una hora de retraso.  
- Marceline, llevamos 2 horas de atraso!  
- Te dije que debíamos habernos ido a dormir después de la boda.  
- Ah sí? Pues no seguiste reclamando después. Ayer estabas como si de verdad querías embarazarme. - dijo Peebles, pero Marceline no dijo nada y soltó una risita.  
- Lo vas a negar, Marceline?  
- Mi esposa es irresistible, que más querías que hiciera? - justificó la rockera. - Ya estoy lista, y tú?  
- También. - respondió PB.  
- Andando! - dijo Marceline tomándola del brazo.

Finn y Jake llevaban esperando desde hace 2 horas al igual que el resto de las personas que venían a ver la Coronación, pero ellos se encontraban en un asiento especial al igual que todos los monarcas de Ooo. El Rey Helado lloraba a mares, Hunson por su parte estaba encantado.  
- Te dije que llegarían tarde, con todo lo que pasó anoche en esa habitación. - comentó riendo el perro.  
- Ni me lo recuerdes. - dijo Finn como si se tratase de una pesadilla. - Mira, allí están! - dijo el niño rubio señalando a la pareja que acababa de llegar.  
Durante el evento, Marceline permanecía sentada en un trono mientras que Bubblegum hacía sus juramentos:  
- Dulce Princesa, promete y jura gobernar el Dulce Reino, con todas posesiones y otros territorios pertenecientes a él de acuerdo con sus respectivas leyes y costumbres? - preguntó el Mayordomo con una gran corona en sus manos.  
- Lo prometo solemnemente. - respondió la futura reina.  
- Promete, nuestra soberana, gobernar y solo obrar y servir para el bien de nuestra comunidad llamada Dulce Reino y establecer su poderío bajo nuestras leyes y costumbres?  
- Sí, lo prometo.  
- Mantendrá el orden y la paz preservada anteriormente por sus antecesores en los mil años de existencia que posee este reino?  
- Si, prometo cumplir todo lo que he prometido y lo que prometeré siempre.  
- Bonnibel Bubblegum, ante sus vasallos y los demás monarcas de otros reinos de Ooo, la nombro Dulce Reina de este reino y todos los territorios que esta nación posee. - prosiguió a colocarle la corona a la nueva soberna y pasarle un cetro mientras el público aplaudía. Luego de esto hubo un pequeño cóctel reservado solo para la realeza y los héroes. Las princesas y reyes de todo Ooo se acercaban para felicitar a PB por su ascenso y por su matrimonio:  
- Bubblegum, muchas felicidades! Sabía que después de todo serías capaz de convertirte en reina. - dijo el Rey Flama.  
- Excelente noticia, PB. Por qué no nos habías dicho que estabas saliendo con Marceline? - comentó la Princesa Tortuga.  
- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, Dulce Reina. - expresó la pequeña Princesa Tostada.  
Por supuesto que muchos preguntaron cómo habían empezado la relación y Bonnibel tuvo que contar todos los detalles y como ahora ella era vampiro. Muchos se impresionaron, entre ellos, Finn y Jake que quedaron con la boca abierta. Cómo es posible que Finn haya hablado con ella en la enfermería y no lo notó? Si que estaba distraído, pero cuantas cosas más le estaba ocultando PB al chico?  
Marceline estaba bebiendo champán, cuando apareció la Princesa Laurel a charlar:  
- Vaya jugada, Marceline! Quién hubiera pensado que estabas saliendo con la estúpida cerebrito?  
- No toleraré que insultes a mi esposa, Laurel. - dijo seria Marceline.  
- Mis disculpas, Reina Vampiro! Pero ambas sabemos que Bubblegum es tan aburrida como un pez en una pecera y nadie la soporta, ni siquiera su mejor amiga o debería decir ex mejor amiga? Todo Ooo se enteró del amorío que tuviste con ella. - mencionó Laurel sonriendo malévolamente.  
- Jamás engañé a Bonnibel. - dijo la vampira.  
- Ah si? Dicen que la Princesa del Anillo quedó tan afectada que ni siquiera asistió a la Coronación, cuando todos sabemos que es obligación ir. Si fuese voluntario, jamás hubiese venido. Sabes lo mal que me cae la desagradable de Peebles, pero hago esto por cortesía.  
- Como digas. - respondió Marceline mientras miraba a PB que estaba a lo lejos llena de gente.  
- Marceline? Me estás escuchando? - chasqueó los dedos la princesa para llamar su atención.  
- Ajá, si, si.  
- Es verdad lo que dicen de la Princesa del Anillo?que la embarazaste? Es un rumor que surgió hace poco y quiero saber si es verdad, pero si así fuese no me extrañaría.  
- Pero que estupidez! Laurel, ya basta. He cambiado.  
- Lo dudo, después de todo sigues siendo la misma vampira juguetona que conocí hace 5 años.  
- Ya te lo dije, soy diferente.  
- Dile eso a mi hijo no nato.  
- Laurel, sabes que yo... - intentó decir Marceline al abrazarla, pero Laurel la empujó.  
- Me alegra saber que al menos una de las 2 ha salido adelante. - dijo enojada la chica.  
- No te pongas así. Sabes que si eso no hubiese pasado...las cosas serían diferentes.  
- Claro, no te hubieses interesado en esa tonta y seguirías estando conmigo...los 3.  
- No quiero que hables de eso, Laurel.  
- Por qué? Porque después tu vida se volvió un fracaso al igual que todas las relaciones que tuviste estos años? Me sorprende que te hayas tomado enserio tu relación con esa boba.  
- Ella no es como tú.  
- Acaso dirás que PB te salvó de la miserable vida que tenías antes? Por favor, Marceline. Yo siempre estuve ahí para ti, pero me dejaste sola después de lo que pasó. Si a ti te afectó tanto...cómo crees que sentí yo?  
- Lo sé, pero tú cambiaste.  
- Crees que es fácil esconder un embarazo a los 16 años y luego tener que soportar la pérdida de un hijo?  
- Laurel, pasó hace 4 años. Sé que no es mucho tiempo, pero debes seguir adelante. Ya no puedes seguir pensando que lo nuestro volverá a funcionar.  
- De haber sabido que esa pequeña inútil de 14 años me hubiese arruinado la vida 4 años más tarde, algo habría intentado.  
- No lo hiciste y no vuelvas a insultarla. Es mi esposa, ya supéralo. - agregó Marceline dejándola sola.


	21. Memorias de una pesadilla

**Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo por adelantado por San Valentín :D **  
**Respecto a las dudas que tienen algunos, todo está explicando en el fic así que continuen leyendo y ahí entenderán. Muchas gracias por leer (:**

La vampira caminó y se adentró en un cuarto oscuro. Escuchaba llantos y murmullos a su alrededor, pero no podía saber de dónde provenía. De repente el cuarto se iluminó y pudo ver a alguien llorando sentado en un sofá. Marceline se acercó y se dio cuenta que era Bonnibel.  
- Amor, que ocurre? - preguntó la chica vampira muy preocupada arrodillándose junto a ella.  
- Ya no está...se ha ido, Marceline! Qué haremos ahora, Marcie? - dijo aun en llanto la joven.  
- Q-Quién se ha ido, PB? - preguntó Marceline sin entender.  
- Nuestro bebé!Él está...muerto! - gritó la chica, pero al darse vuelta se trataba de Laurel. Marceline quedó en shock y salió de la habitación de inmediato.  
- Marceline! - se oyó gritar a Laurel.  
- Por qué está pasando de nuevo?! - gritaba Marceline con las manos en la cabeza, pero su voz no se escuchaba. Cayó a un precipicio, pero fue sostenida por una gran mano azul.  
- Tienes responsabilidades, Marceline. - le dijo el padre.  
- Te he dado todo lo que querías! - dijo la Princesa del Anillo de repente.  
- Primero son las responsabilidades. - apareció la cara de Bubblegum de la nada.  
- Hago todo lo que puedo! Déjenme en paz! - les gritó Marceline a esas caras que seguían mirándola. Pero no la escucharon y seguían repitiendo las mismas frases una y otra vez.  
Marceline seguía gritándoles, pero no paraban, así que cayó rendida de tanto insistir y perdió el conocimiento. Al despertar no reconocía el cuarto en donde estaba porque el lugar lucía borroso. Así que se levantó y se sentó al borde de lo que parecía ser una cama mientras averiguaba donde se encontraba.  
- Si mis padres se enteran, me matarían, sabes? - habló Laurel al entrar al cuarto. Lucía mucho más jovial y a pesar de todo parecía estar muy alegre.  
- Lo sé. - respondió Marceline sin pensarlo y miraba a la chica con ternura.  
- Crees que será mitad vampiro? O quizás tenga sangre demoníaca? tú que crees? - dijo Laurel tocando su barriga.  
- Lo que sea que tenga, será perfecto. - dijo Marceline muy contenta. Por alguna razón las palabras salían solas de su boca y la vampira no podía cambiarlas.  
- Ayer quise contarle a Peebles, pero no me atreví. Es la única en la que puedo confiar ahora mismo.  
- Es muy pequeña, Laurie. No comprenderá estas cosas, además si se entera que robamos su experimento nos odiará de por vida.  
- Era la única forma de obtener esta linda criatura, verdad Marcie? - preguntó Laurel.  
- Fue una grandiosa idea, amorcito. - respondió la vampira palpando la barriga de la chica embarazada.  
- No le habrás contado a tu padre, verdad?  
- Ni una sola palabra, nadie debe saberlo hasta que el pequeño nazca. Siempre quise tener una familia muy numerosa, así que más vale que estés preparada. - rio la reina.  
- Lo sé muy bien...recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en el Lago Iceberg? Estabas escribiendo una canción.  
- Si! Y tú estabas estabas bañandote, no dejabas de mirarme y por tu culpa no pude concentrarme.  
- Mirarte? Tú eras la que no me quitaba los ojos de encima, Marcie.  
- Si, si, tienes razón.  
- Tenía 15. Un poco joven, no crees?  
- No para mí. - dijo Marceline besándola.  
- Has pensado en un nombre? - preguntó la princesa.  
- Emmm, no aún. Y si le ponemos Maloso Malón? - rio la vampira.  
- Tiene que ser una broma, cierto? Ese ni siquiera es un nombre!  
- Bueno, bueno...la verdad es que no se me ocurre ningún nombre de chico ahora mismo.  
- Escribes canciones y no puedes inventar un simple nombre?  
- No estoy inspirada! Necesito algo de tiempo y concentración, Laurie.  
- Por qué no tocas algo para él? Una de esas antiguas canciones que daban antes de la guerra.  
- Es una excelente idea, quizás hasta se me ocurra que nombre podríamos colocarle. - dijo la vampira tomando su bajo y empezando a tocar.  
- Marceline!  
- Hmm?  
- Despierta!  
- Qué?  
- Despierta! Mentita nos trajo el desayuno. - era la voz de PB. Marceline abrió los ojos y se levantó muy rápido.  
- Pasa algo? - preguntó Bubblegum que yacía desnuda bajo las sábanas.  
- T-tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo. PB...que ocurrió ayer? - preguntó la vampira poniéndose una camiseta.  
- Que yo recuerde bebiste champán, hablaste con un par de personas y te fuiste a dormir.  
- Y eso fue todo?  
- Fui a verte, dijiste algo que no entendí e hicimos el amor.  
- PB, eras amiga de Laurel antes?  
- Por qué me preguntas eso? Y que tiene que ver? Antiguamente fuimos muy amigas, pero no sé porque empezó a comportarse como una tonta desde mi cumpleaños número 16.  
- Y cuando tenías 14...no notaste nada raro en ella ese año?  
- Un poco. Tenía cambios de humor, pero supuse que eran parte de la adolescencia...por qué me preguntas estas cosas?  
- Curiosidad.  
- Segura? Te dijo algo de mí en el cóctel?  
- Lo de siempre.  
- Antes solía ser muy bondadosa y siempre estaba tan feliz. Con el paso de los años cambió totalmente, tanto que empezó a burlarse de mí cuando se volvió popular.  
Marceline empezó a pensar acerca de la reciente pesadilla. Lamentablemente no fue invención suya, sino un recuerdo que pensó que había borrado de su mente hace 4 años y que ahora si recordaba. Estuvo saliendo con Laurel, ella se embarazó a los 16 y ese mismo año había perdido al bebé. Pero nadie nunca supo nada, ni de la relación ni del embarazo. Es por eso que siempre que le preguntaban cuando Laurel empezó su obsesión por ella, la vampiresa respondía que fue en la fiesta número 16 de Peebles. Y por supuesto que no fue esa la primera vez que se besaron, pero Bubblegum ni nadie debía saber acerca de eso. Después de todo, es parte del pasado y ya no significaba nada para la Reina Vampiro, pero podía traerle problemas.  
- Marceline? En qué piensas? - preguntó Bonnibel atrayéndola a la cama nuevamente.  
- Nada interesante y tú? - dijo la rockera abrazándola.  
- Necesito actualizar mi libro de física. - comentó la chica rosa.  
- Te compraré uno nuevo. - respondió dándole un beso en la frente y comenzaron a desayunar.  
Es por eso que la eternidad le parecía horrible a la vampiresa, todo podía pasar y era imposible borrar los malos recuerdos de su mente. Podía conseguirlo por algún tiempo, pero siempre volvían a ella como una herida sin cicatrizar. Tal como había dicho Marceline, la eternidad era demasiado tiempo para una sola persona.  
Durante la tarde, la vampira fue a su cueva a buscar todas sus cosas y Bubblegum se quedó en la cama leyendo un libro hasta que tocaron la puerta.  
- Adelante - dijo muy cordial la nueva reina.  
- Buenas tardes, princ...es decir, reina. - dijo Finn entrando a la habitación. Pocas veces el chico había estado allí y al recordar en eso, pensó que tal vez Marceline la conocía de memoria.  
- Finn, me alegra que estés aquí. Hay cosas que necesito hablar contigo.  
- Princesa, es decir PB, si es por lo de la enfermería...me he comportado como un tonto.  
- Oh, no es acerca de la enfermería.  
- Ah no? Entonces que?  
- Necesito encargarte un favor, pero no sé si estás dispuesto a hacerlo.  
- Lo que necesites, tú solo pídelo.  
- Quiero que sigas a Marceline, exactamente que me avises si está viendo a la Princesa Laurel a mis espaldas.  
- Qué?! Llevas 2 días casada y ya estás desconfiando de ella?  
- No es eso, es solo que las vi charlando en la fiesta y luego Marceline me preguntó sobre ella. Solo quiero asegurarme que nada pase, es todo.  
- Dudo que Marceline te esté engañando, PB. Por lo que veo es muy feliz contigo.  
- Lo sé, pero quiero quedarme tranquila. Sus preguntas acerca de Laurel me dejaron un poco extrañada.  
- Entiendo, comenzaré enseguida.  
- Genial. - respondió la Dulce Reina. El muchacho fue directo a la puerta para salir del cuarto, pero PB lo llamó nuevamente:  
- Finn.  
- Dime, PB.  
- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, yo entenderé.  
- Princesa, es decir, reina. Hablé con Jake sobre el asunto y la verdad es que estaba siendo muy infantil. Debí haberme alegrado por ustedes porque son mis mejores amigas. Así que descuida, todo está solucionado.  
- Me alegra escuchar eso. Dankeschön, Finn.  
Finn se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse le dijo:  
- PB, eres una celosa total.  
- Lo sé. - respondió sonriendo la joven reina.  
Marceline estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias, metió a Schwabl en un bolso y se lo llevó con ella junto con otras cosas. Mañana iría por el resto pensaba la chica hasta que algo hizo que se detuviera de golpe. Olfateó el aire por unos instantes y dijo:  
- Finn, sé que estás aquí.  
- Cómo lo supiste? - preguntó el joven héroe.  
- Reconozco tu olor, hueles a hotcakes y miel. - confesó la vampira.  
- Increíble! - reconoció el chico, pero ignorando porque olía así.  
- See y que te trae por aquí? - preguntó Marceline levantando una ceja con mirada desconfiada.  
- Bubblegum quería que te ayudara a transportar tus cosas! - mintió el chico y sonrió para hacerlo creíble.  
- Sin rencores, enano? Pregunto por lo que ha pasado, ya sabes. - mencionó la rockera.  
- Sin rencores! Todo está solucionado. - rio Finn.  
- Mmmm...okay! De acuerdo, pues ayudarme. - respondió pasándole un par de cajas.  
- Marceline, quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas lo más sincera conmigo.  
- Claro, tú dime.  
- Por qué te interesaste en Bubblegum si habías salido con mucha gente antes? Es decir, que te hizo pensar que ella era la correcta?  
- Una pregunta difícil, Finn. Supongo que es por su manera de ser, ella siempre ha sido una mujer independiente que puede valerse por sí misma y ser al mismo tiempo amable y bondadosa con todos.  
- No viste eso en ninguna otra persona antes?  
- Una vez sí, pero esa persona cambió mucho y luego nada fue como antes. Es extraño que lo diga, pero la gente suele cambiar cuando está conmigo. Espero que no ocurra con Bonnie, de lo contrario, jamás me lo perdonaré.  
- Hey, yo me encargaré de que eso no pase, así que tú tranquila.  
- Gracias, Finn.


	22. Buscando respuestas

Ese mismo día, luego de trasladar todas las cosas de la Reina Vampiro al Dulce Reino, Finn quería seguir investigando acerca de lo que PB le encargó así que fue al castillo de la Princesa Laurel. La seguridad del lugar era impresionante, tuvo que dejar todas sus armas de lado y pasar por un riguroso control antes de que fuese a preguntar si podía hablar con la vanidosa de Laurel. La princesa estaba cenando sola en el comedor cuando un mayordomo se le acercó y dijo:  
- Princesa, Finn el humano solicita verla. Le digo que se vaya?  
- No, hazlo pasar. Necesito algo de entretención...tráemelo de inmediato! - ordenó la chica sin dejar de revolver la comida del plato con el tenedor. Finn entró a la sala y se disculpó al ver que la princesa aún no terminaba su cena:  
- Disculpe interrumpirla, princesa.  
- Al grano, muchacho. Qué es lo que quieres? Todos vienen a pedir algo cuando recurren a mí.  
- Vengo a hacerle unas preguntas.  
- A estas horas de la noche, humano? Mmmm, de acuerdo! Si hubieses venido en otro horario no te habría recibido...eres el perro faldero de Bubblegum, verdad? - dijo secamente la chica.  
- Soy un héroe, Alteza. Mi trabajo es proteger a la Dulce Princ...es decir, a la Dulce Reina. - respondió el joven.  
- Y supongo que no pusiste salvar a la payasa de tu reina de las garras de Marceline? Eres tan divertido, niño.  
- Por qué habría salvarla de Marceline? Ella es una buena persona, PB está a salvo con ella.  
- Buena persona? Já! Y yo soy hija de Billy! Marceline solo toma el camino que le conviene.  
- Usted parece conocerla muy bien, Alteza.  
- Nah! Cuando crees conocer a alguien resulta ser todo una farsa.  
- Suena desalentador, acaso Marceline le hizo algo malo?  
- Está con la estúpida de Bubblegum, no es eso suficiente? Y por qué estás aquí? Te envió la sicópata de tu ama a interrogarme?  
- Claro que no. Vine por curiosidad, nada más.  
- La curiosidad mató al gato, Frank el humano. No lo olvides. - dijo Laurel probando un bocado de su plato.  
- Por qué odia tanto a Bubblegum? Ella me dijo una vez que solían ser amigas. - comentó Finn. Laurel pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de responder. Si este chico quería sacarle información no conseguiría nada. - No soy estúpida, Peebles si.- comentó para sus adentros la orgullosa chica.  
- Marceline se interesó en ella y yo me puse celosa.  
- Eso es imposible. Según me dijo PB, Marceline comenzó a fijarse en ella hace poco, usted y la Dulce Reina se enemistaron cuando ella tenía 16 años.  
- Si, todo fue una bomba de tiempo. Peebles empezó con sus estupideces científicas y las demás princesas se reían de lo nerd que era. Como amiga mía que era, se lo comenté para que terminara ya con toda esa tontería, pero no quiso escucharme.  
- Qué pasó exactamente en el cumpleaños número 16 de PB?  
- Peebles invitó a muchas princesas a su fiesta. Todo estaba bien hasta que insistió en mostrarle al público un experimento que había realizado con su rata. Le dije que si lo hacía sería un suicidio social y no podríamos pertenecer al grupo de las chicas populares, pero no quiso escucharme. Peleamos, dejé de ser su amiga y luego todos jugaron 7 Minutos en el Paraíso.  
- Allí es cuando usted y Marceline se besaron, cierto? PB me lo contó.  
- Vaya que estás informado! Para ser un bufón eres muy inteligente. Si, nos besamos.  
- Esa no fue la primera vez, verdad? - intuyó el joven y notó algo raro en la princesa cuando hizo la pregunta.  
- Marceline te envió?! Glob! No sé por qué quiere torturarme ahora! - subió el tono de voz la princesa, empezaba a alarmarse.  
- Torturarla? Por qué habría de hacer eso? Qué pasó entre ustedes, princesa? - preguntó Finn.  
- Lo que haya pasado entre nosotras quedó atrás. Escucha, si te envió Marceline dile que se vaya al demonio y eso incluye a la quejumbrosa de su esposa, puedes hacer eso, Kent?  
- Soy Finn y no me envió Marceline.  
- Como sea. No tengo tiempo para andar jugando al detective contigo.  
- De hecho si lo tiene, por algo quiso recibirme. Una vez Marceline me dijo que usted rara vez recibe a alguien en su castillo y si lo ha hecho estaba vez es porque...  
- Estoy aburrida! Que acaso no puede una princesa divertirse con los payasos de otros?  
- Solo quiero armar este rompecabezas.  
- De mí no oirás ni una palabra más al respecto.  
- Vaya carácter que tiene...por qué tan reservada, princesa?  
- El corazón de una mujer es un profundo océano de secretos, Frank.  
- El que nada hace, nada teme, Alteza.  
- Y no le temo a nada. Yo nunca hice nada malo, humano.  
- Y Marceline si?  
- Por qué no le preguntas directamente a Marceline? Es tu amiga, no? A ella deberías preguntarle este tipo de cosas, a mí déjame en paz.  
- Supongo. Gracias por su tiempo, princesa.  
- Lo que digas.  
- Y termine su cena de una vez. - replicó el chico saliendo del comedor.  
No consiguió mucha información, pero al menos tiene por dónde empezar: Marceline y Laurel habían tenido algo serio, la vanidosa princesa nunca olvidó a la vampira, pero Marceline si.  
- PB no tiene de que preocuparse entonces. - dijo le chico para sí mismo, pero averiguaría bien antes de sacar conclusiones. En ese instante, se le ocurrió una idea fantástica: reuniría a Marceline y a Laurel en una misma fiesta, sin PB ni ninguna otra princesa conocida por lo que estarían obligadas a interactuar entre sí y Finn tomaría nota.

Eran casi las 12 de la noche, cuando Laurel fue llamada por su fiel mayordomo:  
- Qué ocurre ahora?! - gritó la chica levantándose de su cama.  
- Alteza, acaban de mandar una invitación. Es de parte de la Reina Vampiro. - dijo el sirviente entregando un pequeño folleto.  
- Dáme eso! - dijo la princesa quitándole el papel de las manos. Inmediatamente lo leyó y dijo sonriente:  
- Con que quiere arreglar las cosas? Y en una fiesta? Suena interesante...qué esperas, estúpido? Avísale al cochero que iremos al Reino de los Duendes, rápido!  
- Si, su Alteza. - dijo el mayordomo corriendo.  
Al llegar al lugar, Laurel fue conducida a un club donde había personas de todo tipo. Afortunadamente ninguna persona de la realeza estaba presente y justo llegó Marceline, que parecía desorientada.  
- Bien! Vino sin la inútil de su esposa!. - pensó triunfante la princesa. - Hola, Marceline! - dijo muy coqueta la princesa acercándosele.  
- Laurel, espero que sea importante porque tuve que decirle a PB que tenía que visitar la Nocheósfera.  
- Qué? Pero si tú me mandaste una invitación y decía que querías solucionar las cosas.  
- Claro que me gustaría solucionar todo, pero yo no te mandé nada...tú me mandaste esto a mí - dijo mostrándole un papel.  
- Imposible! En primer lugar, yo no hago invitaciones, mis sirvientes las hacen por mí. Pero ya que estás aquí, por qué no me invitas un trago y hablamos?  
- De acuerdo. - dijo suspirando la vampira, que no parecía para nada animada.  
- Todo está saliendo muy bien. - pensó Finn, que se había disfrazado para pasar desapercibido y ahora se acercaba a la pareja para escuchar lo que decían. Marceline pidió algo en la barra y se puso a conversar con la chica a su lado:  
- Princesa, sé que sigues afectada por todo y no puedo hacer que eso desaparezca, pero debes dejarlo atrás. - dijo Marceline bebiendo un bloody mary.  
- Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, te ha ido muy bien.  
- No es cierto. Como dijiste mis relaciones pasadas fueron un desastre: Ash, la Princesa Salvaje, Keila, el chico del Squeez-E-Mart , la Princesa Agua, La Muerte y la Princesa Guerrera...antes de que pasara a ser fantasma. La más duradera fue la que tuve con Ash, pero el tipo es un imbécil.  
- Alguien más por agregar a tu gran lista?  
- No, creo que eso es todo. Esas fueron las oficiales, las otras fueron cosa de una noche.  
- Y ahora estás decidida a quedarte toda una eternidad con la misma chica? Te será imposible.  
- Ella es perfecta y es todo lo que necesito.  
- Lo mismo decías de mí.  
- Basta, Laurel. Se supone que vamos arreglar las cosas, no?  
- Si...hablé con la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso hace poco y me contó todo. Incluso como estuviste a punto de besarla y como ella te confundió antes de que destrozaras a tu nov...esposa.  
- Nada pasó, ya te lo dije.  
- Dijiste que habías cambiado, pero parece que las tentaciones te siguen jugando malas pasadas. No creo que dures ni 100 años con PB...lo más probable es que pida el divorcio en 5 años más. - rio la chica de manera cruel y burlona. Marceline estaba furiosa.  
- Si vienes a insultarme, mejor me voy! Por qué no hablamos de ti? Que hiciste estos años? NADA!  
- Oh, veo que has estado pendiente de mí. Eso es interesante, Marceline.  
- Ni un solo noviazgo estable estos 4 años!  
- Por supuesto que no porque mi novia se fue cuando yo estaba en plena depresión! - gritó muy fuerte Laurel.  
- No querías hablar conmigo, te seguí amando, pero me rechazaste. Yo no tuve la culpa de que él se fuera, tú lo sabes! No querías verme y no pude hacer más...muchas veces fui a verte, pero tú seguías llorando en tu cuarto y no me querías recibir, Laurie.  
- Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así.  
- Es la costumbre.  
- Escucha, sé que estas con PB porque te llama la atención, pero lo del matrimonio fue algo exagerado, no crees? Bastaba con probarla una noche y listo.  
- Es más que sexo.  
- Estás enamorada, Marceline? Eso ni tú misma te lo crees.  
- No sabes lo que es el amor.  
- Me enamoré una vez, pero para ti todo siempre es un juego. Usas a las personas.  
- Eso no es verdad...intento que las cosas resulten.  
- No pones todo tu esfuerzo y eso lo sabes. Peebles no es la chica que necesitas, te aburrirás de ella en un par de años...y luego qué? Te divorciarás e irás tras Flame Princess? He oído que no te has acercado a ella aún.  
- Estoy casada! Y tiene 14, es una niña aún.  
- Yo tenía 15 cuando nos conocimos y que yo sepa la edad nunca fue un impedimento para ti.  
- No soy una especie de depredadora sexual, ok? Que te quede claro!  
- Bien, pero tu supuesto amor por Peebles te durará unos años. La chica es más aburrida que los fan fictions del Rey Helado.  
- Eso no pasará, te lo aseguro, Laurel.  
- Harás lo mismo si es que Peebles queda embarazada y pierde el bebé? Huirás como siempre lo haces, Marceline? - preguntó la princesa. Finn se fue de espaldas, así que lo que tuvieron era mucho más serio de lo que pensaba el chico. Le tendría que decir a PB? Era un asunto extremadamente delicado y tampoco quería perjudicar a Marceline porque la vampira no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero Finn no sabría de lo que podía ser capaz Bubblegum. - Se divorciaría, de seguro. - pensó el chico.


	23. Secretos al descubierto

- Yo...no sabía cómo...asumir mis responsabilidades. - se defendió la vampira.  
- Y aún no lo sabes! Te gusta dejar que los demás carguen con todo, no? Porque que yo sepa fue Anillo la que daba órdenes cuando estabas a cargo del Bobo Reino! - la acusó Laurel.  
- Ella estaba asesorándome.  
- Claro y por eso dejaste que se subiera encima de ti? Eres un chiste, Marceline. - se burló la princesa.  
Por qué todos cuestionan su capacidad de contraer responsabilidades? Marceline comenzó a recordar la estúpida pesadilla que tuvo en donde todos le decían lo mismo: Hunson, la Princesa del Anillo e incluso PB. Dudaban mucho de ella y eso la fastidiaba.  
- Nada pasó entre ella y yo...deja de ser tan celosa! Odias a todo el mundo por mi culpa.  
- A ella no la odio. Es tan solo una víctima de Bubblegum, como yo.  
- Deja de odiar a Bonnie! Ella nunca te ha hecho nada malo, Laurel.  
- Nada malo? Me quitó algo que me pertenece y no se lo perdonaré jamás.  
- No seas cínica. Tú la odiabas antes de que yo y ella empezáramos a salir.  
- Bueno, eres una de las razones por la cual la odio...Éramos tan felices, ya no lo recuerdas? - comentó la chica engreída.  
- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero eso quedó atrás. - respondió Marceline pidiendo un Martini.  
- Pero podemos intentarlo otra vez, Marcie! Solo tienes que buscar esa pastilla en el laboratorio de PB e intentamos tener una familia de nuevo...todo será como antes.  
- Estás loca? Laurel...ya no te amo. Estoy casada con Bonnie, cómo es que no lo entiendes? Quiero tener una familia, claro, pero con ella. Por eso escogí a Bubblegum.  
- A mí me escogiste primero!  
- No funcionó! Las cosas siguieron su curso y todo acabó. No fue culpa mía ni tuya, deja de torturarte y no vivas en el pasado.  
- Nunca! Nuestro sueño juntas fue real, Marceline. Nunca sentiste nada?! - chilló la joven poniéndose a llorar.  
- Si lo sentí. Fue real para mí, pero se desvaneció...Laurie. No fue culpa nuestra. - soltó la vampira y le besó las manos a la chica. Laurel se lanzó a los brazos de Marceline y aún estaba llorando. Algo que no soportaba la vampira era que las chicas lloraran, la hacía sentirse fatal, así que la abrazó.  
- Aún te amo, M-Marceline. - dijo la chica llorando mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. - Dame algo de tiempo y te prometo volver a ser como antes.  
- Ya no se puede, podrías dejar de... - quiso terminar la frase la reina, pero la princesa la besó y no la soltaba.  
- Laurel, basta ya! - dijo la vampiresa alejándola. - Esto no está bien.  
- Sé que te gustó, pude sentirlo! Una última vez?  
- Vamos, no te pongas así.  
- Ya cállate. - respondió la princesa y volvió a besar a la vampira. Pero para su sorpresa, ella no la empujó sino que le respondió el beso. Finn les perdió de vista por un segundo y luego vio que Laurel se llevó a la vampira hasta uno de los sofás de la sala vip y allí se subió encima de ella. Se volvieron a besar intensamente, pero eso no le bastaba a la princesa así que comenzó a desvestirse.  
- Qué estas...? - preguntó Marceline.  
- Quiero que me hagas el amor. - le susurró al oído. La vampira lo dudó un segundo y se mordió el labio inferior. No tendría otra oportunidad como esa, en la sala no había nadie más, la música estaba muy alta, no conocía a nadie en el club y Laurel estaba radiante. Nadie se enteraría, pero luego pensó en su querida Bonnibel y eso fue único que necesitó para volver a la realidad.  
- No puedo hacerlo. - dijo levantándose del sofá.  
- Por qué no? - preguntó la chica al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Marceline de vuelta al sofá.  
- Laurie...yo...sabes que no puedo hacer esto. - soltó la vampira mientras Laurel la besaba.  
-Te gustó, Marceline. Ya admítelo. - ordenó la vanidosa princesa.  
- Fue un error. - soltó Marceline. La princesa se detuvo.  
- Sabes que no es verdad!  
- Amo a Bonnibel, Laurie. Puede que me haya gustado, pero mi amor por ti se apagó cuando me alejaste de tu vida. Me gustan estas situaciones porque es parte de mi naturaleza supongo, pero cuando estoy con Bonnibel...todo es diferente.  
- Deja de hablar de ella de una maldita vez! - gritaba la princesa en sollozos.  
- No puedo, la amo!  
- Esa imbécil está viviendo mi vida! Cómo puedes amarla?!  
- No la insultes!  
- Deja de defenderla! Es una tonta nerd que no prendería ni a un fósforo.  
- Basta! Ella si es sexy...incluso más que tú.  
- Sexy? Por favor, es muy ingenua! De seguro usa un cursi pijama rosa y pantuflas de conejito.  
- Claro que no...y que si lo usara? Igual se vería linda!  
- Glob! Enserio te tiene tan embobada esa tonta? Es increíble!  
- Si, pienso en ella siempre y eso impide que haga estupideces como la que casi hago.  
- No es una estupidez, Marceline. El sexo nunca lo es. - dijo la princesa vistiéndose otra vez.  
- Cuando es con alguien a quien no amas, si lo es.  
- Odio tener que fingir ante todos que eres solo un capricho! Te amo demasiado para seguir fingiendo que nos conocimos en la tonta fiesta de Peebles! Hace 5 años cambiaste totalmente mi vida y quieres que lo olvide?  
- Da vuelta la página, sale con otras personas, conoce gente, olvídame.  
- No puedo! No puedo porque solo tengo ojos para ti y por eso nadie se fija en mí! Saben que soy la peor persona del mundo.  
- No digas eso, no hay nada malo contigo. Es decir, a veces eres un poco obsesiva y algo egocéntrica, pero nada que no se pueda cambiar. Y bueno, eres genial en la cama.  
- Eso no es cierto, nunca me dijiste nada. - dijo Laurel limpiándose las lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas.  
- Claro que sí! Recuerdas nuestra maratón de 2 semanas? Tus padres habían salido de viaje y aprovechamos todo ese tiempo para nosotras. Tú querías parar a los 5 días, pero te insistí en que debíamos seguir, recuerdas?  
- Si y cuando llegaron mis padres, no hallabas como salir de mi habitación. - rio la chica aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
- Mira, sé que una chica como tú podrá encontrar fácilmente a alguien, pero debes abrir tu corazón a los demás y no aislarte. Sé que eres muy popular y todo eso, pero no dejas que nadie se acerque realmente a ti, Laurie.  
- Lo sé, pero...ese tipo nos está mirando. - dijo Laurel cuando vio a una persona asomada en la ventana.  
- Cual tipo? - dijo Marceline dándose la vuelta.  
- Nos observaba cuando hablábamos en la mesa y ahora nos siguió hasta aquí.  
Al ver que ambas lo habían descubierto, Finn intentó huir disimuladamente, pero fue alcanzado por Marceline que inmediatamente le sacó la capucha que llevaba encima:  
- Quién diablos er...FINN!? Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó la vampira sorprendida.  
- Es obvio que Bubblegum lo envió a espiar! Mátalo! - sugirió la Princesa Laurel.  
- Qué? No puedo matarlo, Laurie. Es mi mejor amigo. - explicó la vampiresa.  
- Le dirá todo a la idiota de Peebles, Marceline. Enciérralo por último. - chilló la chica.  
- Finn que estabas haciendo aquí disfrazado de esa manera? - dijo Marceline ignorando a la princesa.  
- Yo...PB me envió a vigilarte, Marceline, pero... - y el chico no pudo terminar porque Laurel se puso a gritar.  
- Te lo dije! Tu esposa, que tanto confía en ti, manda a este niño a vigilarte! Es increíble! - chilló irónica la princesa.  
- Finn, que escuchaste exactamente? - preguntó con toda tranquilidad la vampira.  
- Por desgracia todo, pero juro por Glob que no diré ni una sola palabra a nadie, ni a Jake. - prometió el héroe.  
- Miente! Este chico está tan enamorado de PB que haría lo que fuera por destruir tu relación con esa tonta, le contará todo! - bramó alterada la chica.  
- No, sé que no lo hará. Es mi amigo y jamás mentiría con algo tan importante como esto.  
- Así es...gracias Marceline. - agradeció el pequeño, que estaba muerto de miedo.  
- No sé cómo puedes confiar en este payaso. Como sea, me largo de aquí. Fue agradable hablar contigo, Marcie! Espero que Bubbletonta no te ate con una cadena para que podamos charlar más seguido. - expresó la joven.  
- No hay nada más de que hablar, Laurel. - contestó la vampiresa.  
- Como tú digas, Reina Vampiro. - dijo la chica dejando el club.  
- Siento todo eso, Marceline. - dijo el héroe. - Nunca me imaginé que había ocurrido algo tan terrible.  
- Esta bien, ya pasó todo. - replicó la vampira. - Si Bonnie se enterara... - dijo.  
- Y no lo hará, por lo menos yo jamás diré ni una sola palabra. - respondió el chico rubio.  
- Por qué no? Puedes arruinar mi matrimonio con solo contarlo, tal como dijo Laurel. - dijo la reina. - Después de todo, estabas enamorado de Bonnie.  
- Antes del amor está la amistad. Son mis mejores amigas y de verdad no quiero arruinar lo que tienen. Además estoy viendo a una chica, Flame Princess y creo que le gusto. - explicó el rubio.  
- Vaya! Creo que podría darte unos consejos.  
- Por favor que no sean relacionados con el nivel 15!  
- Lo sé, eres demasiado joven para esa clase de cosas...pero creo que hay un par de verdades que necesitas oír sobre eso.  
- Lalalalala, no te oigo. - dijo el joven héroe tapando sus oídos.  
- Finn! Algún día tendrás que hacer eso y debes saber del tema!  
- Dentro de mucho tiempooo, puedo irme a casa ya? - preguntó.  
- Por supuesto, pero...que le dirás a PB al final?  
- Que nunca habrá y ni hubo nada entre ustedes dos.  
- Buen chico. - respondió la vampira.

Al llegar a la habitación de Bubblegum dieron las 4am y Marceline evitó hacer ruido cuando entró, pero de igual manera su esposa se despertó.  
- Cómo te fue con tu padre? - preguntó la joven reina aún dormida.  
- Bien. Hablamos de temas familiares, lo de siempre - contestó la vampiresa poniéndose el pijama.  
- Ven aquí. - dijo Bonnibel atrayéndola para darle un apasionado beso. - E-estuviste bebiendo? Sabes que no me gusta que bebas en exceso. - bostezó.  
- Fueron solo un par de copas...mi padre me invitó, no podía negarme.  
- De acuerdo.  
- Bonnie...te amo.  
- Sabes que yo también te amo, cariño. - respondió Bubblegum acurrucándose a su lado al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. - Amor, acuérdate de juntar las cortinas.  
- Si, lo siento, casi lo olvido. - replicó la vampira saliendo de la cama. Al hacerlo, el cuarto antes iluminado por la luz de la luna había quedado completamente oscuro.  
- Buenas noches, Bonnie.  
- Gute nacht, Marcie.


	24. Entrevista con un vampiro

**Aviso que hoy subiré 2 capítulos!**

Durante la mañana, Marceline fue a pasear por el Dulce Reino llevando la sombrilla que Bonnie le había regalado una vez. La ex princesa aprovechó la instancia y llamó inmediatamente a Finn para preguntarle acerca de su petición:  
- Nada? - preguntó la soberana.  
- Así es, nada de nada. - respondió el heroico chico.  
- Ni una actitud sospechosa? Algún abrazo, caricia, algún comentario? - preguntó inquieta la nueva reina.  
- Absolutamente nada. - aseguró automáticamente el chico.  
- Hablaste con Laurel? - interrogó al chico.  
- Si, pero no dijo mucho.  
- Y Marceline?  
- Dijo que nunca hubo nada entre ellas, según Marceline solo fueron amigas.  
- Creo que otra vez desconfié de Marceline sin motivo aparente. - confesó la reina.  
- Si surgen dudas, es mejor aclararlas cuanto antes, PB.  
- Me siento como una tonta. - dijo avergonzada.  
- No digas eso, es mejor prevenir que lamentar. - contestó Finn.  
- Y si están mintiendo? - dudó Bubblegum.  
- M-mintiendo? Pero PB que te hace pensar eso?  
- No lo sé, no creo que Laurel solo haya intentado coquetear en el cóctel. Noté una conversación más seria. - suspiró. - La tonta de Laurel siempre acostumbra a reírse como una boba cuando está Marceline cerca, pero esta vez fue diferente.  
- Quizás otra vez estaba hablando mal de ti y Marceline te defendió. - sugirió el chico.  
- No, Marceline parecía preocupada, no enfadada.  
Finn notó que PB seguía su intuición y algo le decía que no estaba bien. Cómo podría convencerla para dejarla tranquila y que no siguiera con sus sospechas? - Vamos, Finn, piensa en algo rápido. - se dijo el chico durante un par de minutos silenciosos.  
- Son ideas tuyas, Bubblegum. Es decir, hace poco que se casaron. Cómo iba a estar engañándote Marceline? - se le ocurrió decir el chico.  
- Mmmm... - solo dijo PB mientras seguía pensando. El héroe estaba muy nervioso, si descubría que algo pasó no sólo se enojaría de por vida con Marceline sino que lo odiaría a él por encubrir todo. Cómo iba a decirle que su esposa estuvo a punto de tener sexo con su ex novia? Era impensable.  
- Si quieres las espío nuevamente para que te quedes tranquila, Princesa, es decir, Reina. Lo siento.  
- Puedes llamarme princesa, Finn. No tengo problema y creo que sería una buena idea.  
- Entonces está hecho! Tú quédate tranquila, princesa que yo me encargaré de todo. - manifestó el rubio muy enérgico.  
- Muchas gracias, Finn. Eres un excelente amigo. - respondió Bonnibel. Finn se limitó a sonreír débilmente, odiaba mentir porque no estaba dentro de su código moral, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo.  
Antes de retomar con la investigación, Finn quiso preguntarle a Marceline unas cuantas cosas:  
- Aún te gusta esa chica, verdad?  
- Claro que no, Finn. Si me gustara ni siquiera estaría aquí, lo más probable es que estuviese en su habitación o saliendo a comer con ella. - dijo distraída probando el sonido de su bajo.  
- Pero se besaron! - exclamó el héroe.  
- Y eso qué? No fue nada, no sentí absolutamente nada.  
- Eso es engañar, Marceline! Fue mutuo.  
- No fue engaño! Engañar es cuando quieres hacerlo! Glob, no entiendes nada.  
- Puede que no, pero no soy tonto.  
- Entonces si no lo eres, sabrás que no me gusta esa chica.  
- Pero pareciera que si!  
- No, lo nuestro terminó hace años!  
- Pero si estuvieron a punto de...  
- Estuvimos a punto, pero no pasó nada. - contestó tranquilamente la vampira. - Jamás engañaría a Bonnibel. - agregó.  
- Ya lo hiciste, Marceline.  
- Finn! Qué parte de no fue engaño no entiendes? Eres muy joven para entender estas cosas. - dijo Marceline lanzando una mirada severa, pero el chico no se detenía con el interrogatorio.  
- Quizás, pero hay engaño cuando hay deseo mutuo y hacen...cosas...ustedes se besaron.  
- Oh, solo le seguí la corriente para que me dejara en paz. - soltó Marceline mientras conectaba su bajo al amplificador.  
- Siguiéndola a la sala vip? - preguntó Finn frunciendo el ceño.  
- Conozco mis límites, Finn. No tienes por qué hacer tanto escándalo. - dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El chico parecía furioso.  
- Si sé, pero parece que esta vez los olvidaste...ella te hace olvidar las cosas? - dijo Finn con tono burlón.  
- Finn, ya basta! No es engaño y punto. No estoy de humor para discusiones de ese tipo.  
- Pero si lo estas para besar otras chicas, verdad?  
- FINN! - gritó la vampiresa perdiendo la paciencia. Dejó su bajo de lado y lo agarró de la camiseta. - No te metas en lo que no te importa! NO LA ENGAÑÉ! Que te quede claro de una maldita vez.  
- Es decir que si alguien te coquetea te verás obligada a seguirle la corriente en vez de decirle que no? - preguntó sin miedo el chico.  
- Este es un caso especial, enano!  
- Por qué? Por qué aun te prende Laurel?! - se atrevió a decir Finn. Marceline definitivamente perdió la paciencia y empujó al muchacho contra el muro.  
- Si dices alguna palabra, te mato, me oíste? Sé que eres mi amigo, pero no puedo permitir que arruines todo! - gritó la vampira apuntándole con el dedo índice.  
- Por qué no lo admites y ya? Te tentaste, Marceline. Eso es normal, a todos nos pasa. - respondió el chico con toda tranquilidad, sabía que su amiga podía ser impulsiva, pero no le tenía miedo. Vio como los ojos de Marceline revelaban la preocupación. Le gustó, Finn lo sabía e incluso podía apostar su vida por ello.  
- De acuerdo, si me gustó. Pero no por el hecho de que haya sido ella, sino por la situación. - confesó la vampira soltándolo.  
- Eso significa que en verdad tienes tendencia a ser infiel? - preguntó Finn un poco preocupado.  
- Eso creo. - afirmó. - Pocas veces he tenido relaciones serias en mi vida y por eso me cuesta ser fiel. Incluso engañé a Laurel cuando llevábamos meses de estar saliendo.  
- Ella...supo eso?  
- No, nunca. Era muy ingenua en ese tiempo. Comenzamos a salir poco después de conocernos en Lago Iceberg, pero luego la engañé...besé a varias personas en una fiesta.  
- Así que besarse con otra persona es engañar.  
- See, eso creo. La verdad es que ni yo lo sé. - afirmó Marceline muy seria.  
- Y...supongo que te prende a veces no?  
- No es eso, es que ella me conoce tan bien que sabe cómo hacerlo...Glob, detesto eso. - confesó la vampira con rabia. - Sabe como dominarme.  
- Y entre Bubblegum y ella? Quién es mejor en la cama?  
- Finn! - gritó la vampira sonrojándose. - Eso no se pregunta, pervertido!  
- Es una pregunta, no quiero detalles ni nada.  
- No voy a responder eso.  
- Es simple curiosidad, Marceline.  
- Laurel es muy buena, es mucho más experta que Bonnie. Pero cuando estoy con Bonnie es...diferente, de verdad siento algo que nunca sentí con nadie, ni siquiera cuando salía con Laurel. No sé cómo explicarlo.  
- Vaya, suena muy especial.  
- Es extraño, lo sé, pero no sé cómo describirlo.  
- Entonces la respuesta es Bonnie?  
- Creo que si. Alguna otra pregunta, enano?  
- Si, de quién fue la idea de tener un hijo? De Laurel o tuya?  
- Ufff, detesto hablar sobre eso...fue Laurel. - soltó un profundo suspiro al hablar. - Recuerdo que ella mencionó la idea cuando estábamos viendo una película y no le tomé mucha importancia, pero una noche me convenció para robar el experimento de PB, que era una pastilla que permite que quien la tome se embarace de la persona con quien está teniendo sexo y resulta que funcionó.  
- Y por qué la Princesa Laurel dijo que la abandonaste cuando pasó todo?  
- Ahora eres mi terapeuta, Finn?  
- En parte sí, pero primero soy tu amigo y quiero ayudar. Limítate a responder.  
- No creo haberla abandonado. Las 2 entramos en shock cuando supimos de la desgracia, así que después de eso no quería verme y yo no seguí insistiendo porque me afectó mucho, pero jamás dije una palabra. Me lo guardé todo y es por eso que no me gusta hablar de...eso.  
- Luego de todo ese tiempo ausente, terminaste con ella.  
- No, la verdad es que nunca terminamos formalmente. No quería traerle más problemas y creo que ella pensó lo mismo, así que dejamos que el tiempo pasara.  
- Que edad tenía ella cuando pasó al...al nivel prohibido contigo? - preguntó el chico con timidez.  
- 15. Le dije que era mejor esperar a que tuviera más edad, pero me insistió tanto que tuve que acceder.  
- Wow, ella era...era muy joven, no crees?  
- Si, pero no era una chica infantil sino muy madura y responsable. Ahora ha cambiado mucho y es todo lo contrario.  
- Nunca te interesó PB después de que todo terminó con Laurel?  
- Me empecé a fijar en Bonnie años después, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella terminábamos peleando por cosas muy estúpidas. Así que me terminé convenciendo de que me odiaba y era inalcanzable para mí.  
- Supongo que no podías creerlo cuando ella te empezó a tomar en cuenta.  
- Me consideré la persona más afortunada del mundo y aún lo sigo creyendo. Amo a Bonnie más que nada en este miserable mundo, haría todo lo que fuera por ella.  
- Podrías dejar de ir a fiestas, no coquetear más con otras personas o evitar a Laurel...  
- No puedo, es parte de mí.  
- Bonnie cambió por ti, Marceline! El Lich atacó a su gente, ahora es vampira, casi muere, todo su reino sabe está casada con una chica, dejó a su mejor amiga por tu culpa y así es como le pagas?  
- Finn, yo no quería que...  
- Piénsalo bien, Marceline. Nunca te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que ha sufrido? Pero claro, nunca te lo dirá porque prefiere sufrir en silencio antes que quejarse en público porque se preocupa demasiado por los demás. Eres todo para ella, su vida gira en torno a ti.  
- Tienes razón, Finn.  
- Y créeme que está convencida de que aun la engañas...ella no es tan tonta como los demás creen, Marceline.  
- Nunca he creído que Bonnie fuera una tonta, de hecho es muy lista.  
- Entonces...le darás más motivos para que desconfíe de ti?  
- No, intentaré acabar con todo.  
- Sé que no es fácil para ti dejar todo lo que te gusta, pero tampoco lo ha sido para ella. Antes pasaba todo el día en su laboratorio y ahora tiempo que tiene te lo dedica a ti. La agotas, sobretodo en la noche con...con lo que sea que hacen en su habitación, intenta limpiar tu imagen de chica mala con los demás, se dá la molestia de enseñarte sobre sus costumbres, no se tomó mal la noticia de ser vampira y siempre creyó en ti. - agregó Finn con toda seriedad. Cuando se ponía así de grave, la vampiresa a veces olvidaba que el chico era tan solo un niño y le daba la impresión de estar hablando con un adulto. - Crees que dudó cuando le contaste los problemas que tuviste con la Princesa de Anillo? Prefirió creerle a su novia en vez de la amiga que conoce desde que tiene memoria. Considera todo esto, Marcie.  
- He sido la peor novia y esposa de todo Ooo. - se limitó a decir la Reina Vampiro.  
- No creo que sea tan grave, pero te has vuelto un poco egoísta. - le dijo Finn.  
- Igual a Laurel. - suspiró la vampira.  
- Así parece o quizás siempre lo has sido. Eso solo tú lo sabes - dijo el chico saliendo.


	25. Reglas Sagradas

Ya casi anochecía cuando Bonnibel volvía al Palacio. Había sido invitada a la inauguración de una nueva tienda de comestibles en el reino y pasó toda la tarde compartiendo con su pueblo.  
- Hizo un excelente trabajo, Majestad. Esa generosa donación suya fue magnífica. - comentó Mentita.  
- Era lo menos que podía hacer, sobre todo si estuve tanto tiempo ausente. Me divertí muchísimo. - replicó la joven reina muy contenta.  
- Es una lástima que Marceline no haya estado presente. - dijo el mayordomo.  
- Si, hubiese aprendido muchas cosas. Donde estará? - preguntó Bubblegum al sirviente.  
- Creo que la vi hablando con Finn el humano en la tarde, Majestad. - dijo éste.  
- Crees que es necesario que tenga que obligarla a asistir a estas actividades? - dijo la chica.  
- Si, deberían pasar más tiempo juntas, para que pueda aprender del reino y para que la mantenga junto a usted, ya sabe.  
- A qué te refieres? - preguntó la joven levantando una ceja.  
- Usted sabe lo coqueta que puede ser la Reina Vampiro con los demás y eso interferiría con su obligación de engendrar un heredero.  
- H-Heredero?! Mentita! - dijo la chica poniéndose colorada.  
- No quiero sonar grosero, pero le recuerdo Majestad, que la regla número 387 de nuestra ley dice que: "Aquella pareja real que gobierne el Dulce Reino y que haya contraído matrimonio, deberán encomendarse en la tarea de engendrar herederos dentro de un plazo no mayor a 6 meses." - citó de memoria el súbdito.  
- N-No recuerdo haber leído esa parte.  
- Claro que no porque nunca fue de su interés. Está en la página 1943, capítulo número 41 de "Obligaciones Reales para el Matrimonio entre nobles".  
- Me mandas una copia del libro? Lo discutiré con Marceline.  
- Por supuesto, Majestad. - dijo Mentita abriéndole la puerta principal del Palacio.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación PB vio que Marceline estaba sentada en el escritorio leyendo:  
- Tienes fiebre? - preguntó extrañada PB al entrar.  
- Claro que no, por qué lo preguntas? - dijo la vampira sin despegar los ojos del libro.  
- Estas leyendo '"Historia antigua de las numerosas grandezas y hazañas del Dulce Reino"! Odias leer libros de historia, Marceline.  
- Es cierto, pero si estoy casada contigo debo saber sobre esto, no?  
- Si, pero no tienes que esforzarte tanto. Me pudiste haber dicho antes y te hubiese dado un resumen, cariño. - sugirió la chica rosa. - Hay otra cosa sobre la que debemos hablar.  
- Yo no lancé el balde lleno de papel higiénico mojado a Tronquitos! - dijo impaciente la vampira.  
- Que tú qué? No, no es sobre eso, pero que le hiciste a Tronquitos!? - preguntó enfadada PB.  
- Yo? Nada! Que era lo que tenías que decirme? - desvió la conversación la vampira y sonreía inocentemente.  
- Mentita me pasó este libro, es un código de leyes reales. - dijo PB enseñándole el pesado objeto. Marceline se puso a hojearlo y Bubblegum agregó: - Necesito que leas la página 1943.  
- Ok. - dijo Marceline buscándola. - "Regla número 385, la pareja real deberá contar con el apoyo de mínimo de 3 miembros de la ciudadanía para poder exigir el pago de impuestos destinados a... " - quiso seguir leyendo Marceline, pero PB le quitó el libro.  
- Ese no, la 387! - dijo Bubblegum señalando el párrafo. Marceline leyó rápidamente y soltó un grito:  
- Oh Glob! Tan solo 6 meses? Tengo 6 meses para intentar...?  
- Exacto.  
- Y qué pasa si no le hacemos caso a esa regla?  
- "Regla número 388, en caso de no cumplir con lo anterior, un representante del pueblo deberá convocar elecciones democráticas y la pareja real deberá abdicar al no ser lo suficientemente apta para reinar el territorio bajo las costumbres establecidas." - leyó PB. - Democracia! Eso nunca ha pasado, todos mis ancestros han cumplido las reglas y siempre hemos tenido una monarquía.  
- Dame eso! - gritó Marceline quitándole el libro de las manos. - Que se jodan estas malditas reglas! - dijo arrojándolo por el balcón.  
- Marceline, no! Debemos hacer lo que dice el libro, yo tampoco quiero tener hijos tan pronto, pero si son las normas hay que seguirlas.  
- Eres Reina, manda a escribir otro o cámbialas.  
- No es tan fácil, el manual se mandó a hacer hace 700 años. Son costumbres que pasaron de generación en generación y toda mi familia las ha seguido por siglos.  
- Bonnie, necesitamos tiempo para nosotras. Si tenemos un hijo ahora jamás podremos dedicarnos tiempo porque todo irá para él. Es mucha responsabilidad por ahora.  
- Marceline! Debemos asumir nuestras obligaciones, no creo que sea tan malo o si?  
- Qué pesadilla.  
- Qué estás diciendo? Acaso no quieres tener hijos conmigo?  
- Por supuesto que si, Bonnie. Es lo que más quiero, pero no ahora. Quizás en un par de años más...y que será de nuestro viaje por Ooo?  
- Podemos intentarlo cuando estemos viajando.  
- Seh, como digas. - dijo la vampira sin interés alguno. Esto de tener que soportar costumbres extranjeras ya le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Durante la mañana, PB se encontraba realizando el itinerario del viaje y mandó a buscar a su héroe:  
- Finn, gracias a Glob que estás aquí! Cómo te ha ido con tu segunda investigación? - preguntó la chica mientras miraba detalladamente un mapa de Ooo con lupa.  
- Estoy en eso, princesa! Todo marcha muy bien y no hay señales de infidelidad por el momento. - contestó el héroe.  
- Grandioso! - dijo PB.  
- Eh...princesa, dónde está Marceline? - consultó el niño rubio.  
- Haciendo sus caminatas matutinas por el jardín, por qué? - interrogó la chica.  
- Yo no ví a nadie en el jardín, princesa. - respondió Finn.  
- Qué? Eso no es posible! - exclamó la joven. - Mentita! - llamó al mayordomo.  
- Diga, Majestad. - dijo en cuanto llegó.  
- Ve a llamar a Marceline, está en el jardín. Es algo urgente por favor. - ordenó PB. La menta fue y regresó lo más rápido que pudo a donde estaban el héroe y la reina.  
- No hay nadie en el jardín, Majestad. Los demás tampoco la han visto por el Palacio! - exclamó el mayordomo.  
- MARCELINEEE! - gritó la chica sintiéndose como una tonta.  
- D-De seguro está en la habitación tuya, PB. - dijo nervioso el chico rezando para que Marceline no estuviese haciendo nada malo.  
- Lo dudo...Mentita, haz que la busquen por favor. - pidió Bubblegum. La menta tardó un par de minutos y llegó con la misma respuesta.  
- Quizás fue a comprar algo, princesa. - sugirió el chico.  
- Pobre de ella si se atrevió a salir del Dulce Reino sin mi consentimiento! - gritó PB hecha una furia. Hasta Finn estaba algo asustado con lo histérica que se puso la joven reina.  
Para esas alturas de la mañana, Marceline ya se encontraba a la entrada del Bosque Negro. Llevaba 5 minutos esperando a la Princesa Laurel cuando ella apareció:  
- Hola, cariño! - saludó muy alegre Laurel.  
- Ve al grano, Laurel. - dijo Marceline impaciente.  
- Tengo la solución a tu problema, Marcie e involucra al Duque de la Nuez. A diferencia de Peebles, yo si valoro a ese hombre y estará dispuesto a ayudarte.  
- Bien y cuál sería el plan? - preguntó la vampira de brazos cruzados.  
- Le haces creer a Peebles que tienes toda la intención de embarazarla, pero te cuidas de no hacerlo. Al pasar los 6 meses, convocarán a las elecciones, pero el Duque de la Nuez enviará a su ejército personal para aplastar a la población que pedía la abdicación de la pareja real. Y así podrán gobernar sin problema y se verán obligadas a modificar todas las estúpidas leyes que quieran. Suena brillante, verdad? - dijo muy arrogante la chica.  
- See, see. Pero que ganarían el Duque de la Nuez y tú?  
- Oh, PB estará eternamente agradecida con el Duque por salvarla de la situación, así que De la Nuez se ganará la total aprobación de la boba de Peebles. En cuanto a mí, oh, yo no pido nada.  
- Cuál es tu precio, Laurel? Nunca has sido tan generosa.  
- Es un pequeño detalle y tú sabes muy bien que es.  
- N-no! No...no pienso acostarme contigo.  
- Prefieres quedar encadenada a todas las obligaciones que significan criar a un hijo o quieres seguir viviendo tu cursi cuento de hadas con Bonnietonta? Tú decides. - dijo la chica riendo. Marceline se quedó pensativa.  
- Cuáles son tus condiciones? - preguntó la vampiresa enojada. Laurel sacó una pequeña lista.  
- Sexo un día a la semana dentro de lo que duren los 6 meses. Hablo desde las 10am hasta las 12 de la noche en el día que yo estipule. Insultar a Peebles mientras lo hacemos, mantener lejos de mí a Frank el humano, invitarme a las reuniones sociales que hará PB este año y que me compres una tiara nueva, de rubíes por favor.  
- Qué?! Estás loca?! No puedo hacer todo eso!  
- No deberías estar reclamando, el Duque no te pide nada a cambio y sin su ayuda no podrás hacer nada. Gracias a mí, el accederá a salvarte el trasero.  
- Quiero hacer durar mi matrimonio, no arruinarlo.  
- Es un pequeño precio que debes pagar, no es para tanto.  
- Pequeño? Está lleno de demandas que no puedo cumplir. Lo único que podría hacer es comprarte la tiara y decirle a Finn que no te siga preguntando, pero no lo demás.  
- Pero le dedicarás todo tu tiempo a Bonnibel y no tendrás que preocuparte de pañales, juguetes o canciones de cuna! Es difícil decidir en la vida, no crees Marcie? - preguntó la princesa maliciosamente. Tenía a Marceline justo donde quería, solo tenía que aceptar y luego se encargaría de reconquistarla y separarla para siempre de la orgullosa de Bubblegum.  
- No, no lo haré. - decidió la vampira.  
- Demonios, Marceline! - gritó la Princesa Laurel mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello intentando calmarse.  
- Laurel, de verdad no puedo cumplir con todo eso.  
- No podrás cargar con todas esas responsabilidades, Marceline! Al menos no una persona como tú.  
- Si estoy destinada a estar con PB por toda la eternidad, es algo que debo aceptar.  
- No vengas luego a reclamar que el bastardo no te deja dormir o que ha hecho pedazos todos tus bajos. - expresó Laurel más tranquila.  
- Creo que podré vivir con eso y...nunca vuelvas a decirle bastardo a mi futuro hijo o hija, oíste?! - exclamó la vampiresa furiosa al mismo tiempo que se iba volando del lugar. Detestaba que todos siempre dudasen de sus capacidades, quién era Laurel para criticarla? Qué había logrado en la vida?  
Nunca nadie creía en la vampiresa porque la tomaban como un chiste, de aquellos que se cuentan y no se vuelven a repetir nunca más.


	26. Discusiones

Marceline llegó tan rápido como pudo al Palacio para evitar que PB se diera cuenta de su ausencia, pero al llegar la chica la esperaba muy enfadada:  
- Dónde te habías metido?! - preguntó Bubblegum.  
- Fui a mi casa. - mintió la chica vampiro.  
- Eso no es cierto, me dijeron que no estabas allí! Fuiste a ver a Laurel, verdad?  
- N-No es cierto!  
- Marceline, tus ojos me lo dicen, por qué me mientes?!  
- Bien, fui al Bosque Negro para encontrarme con ella, pero hablamos sobre cosas.  
- Crees que soy tan tonta para creerte esa estupidez?!  
- PB, enserio. Hablamos sobre cómo cambiar las leyes del libro inútil ese.  
- Por qué le contaste sobre eso?! Y más encima a mi archienemiga!  
- Tenía una solución que era muy buena, pero al final no la acepté.  
- Es decir que ella sabe que no quieres tener hijos conmigo? Se debe estar riendo a más no poder de mí! A ella no le interesas de verdad, solo lo hace para fastidiarme!  
- Y TÚ QUE DEMONIOS SABES DE ESO?! LA CONOZCO HACE 5 AÑOS, POR AMOR DE GLOB! - gritó tan fuerte Marceline que hasta Mentita quedó shockeado.  
- C-Creí que se conocían desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños. - dijo débilmente PB. Marceline nunca le había gritado de esa manera.  
- Para tu información no fue en esa estúpida fiesta tuya! - exclamó muy tensa. - Quieres dejar de meterte en mis asuntos? Sé lo que hago y no soy tan idiota como para engañarte.  
- M-Marceline yo solo...  
- Puede que ya seas reina, pero eso no te da el maldito derecho de mandarme como quieras! - manifestó Marceline muy irritada.  
- Marcie, no le hables a PB de esa manera. No fue su intención, ella solo está preocupada. - habló Finn que había estado observado la escena desde hace unos minutos.  
- No te metas en esto, Finn. - gruñó la vampiresa.  
- Eres muy cruel, Marceline! No sé por qué me fijé en ti. - confesó Bonnibel.  
- Genial! Y ahora te das cuenta?! Después de todo no eres la srta. perfección, verdad? - expresó la vampira.  
- Jamás creí que me tratarías de esa manera! - dijo PB.  
- Adivina qué, genio? Está pasando! Y es tu culpa, si no fueses tan controladora esto nunca hubiese pasado. - dijo la vampira apretando los puños.  
- Mi culpa?! Solo intento que seas sincera conmigo y tú te comportas de esa manera! - gritó Bubblegum.  
- Chicas, paren por favor. - dijo muy preocupado Finn.  
- No es mi culpa tener tantos amigos! - dijo la vampira.  
- No todos son tus amigos, cuando aprenderás?!- gritó PB.  
- Tú no sabes nada de amistad- respondió Marceline.  
- Claro que si, tengo amigos y son reales, no como los que tú usas para revolcones de una noche!  
- Qué dijiste?! Bien! Decidido, jamás tendremos hijos!  
- Como quieras, Marceline. No hubieses sido capaz de cuidar de ellos.  
- Claro que sí, pero con una madre tan sobreprotectora como tú sería imposible criarlos bien.  
- Sobreprotectora? Tú pasas ausente!  
- No es cierto, PB! Intentaba arreglar las cosas.  
- No hay nada que arreglar, el libro está bien. Me tomó por sorpresa el tiempo, pero así ha sido siempre. Soy la gobernante aquí y debo seguir las reglas me guste o no.  
- Yo no pienso seguirlas. Suerte consiguiendo otra persona para tener el bebé.  
- Q-Qué!? Estas terminando conmigo, Marceline Abadeer?!  
- No, de ninguna manera. Pero debes respetar mi opinión.  
- Y tú comprender mi posición.  
- Eres reina, puedes cambiar este maldito lugar si se te da la gana!  
- No es tan fácil! Estoy en una situación muy delicada y te necesito conmigo. - PB estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo. No quería que Marceline pensara que era débil. - Y no lo digo por el bebé, no podría continuar con todo esto si no estoy contigo.  
- B-Bonnie yo... - quiso abrazar Marceline a su chica, pero esta se alejó.  
- Necesito un tiempo a solas. - soltó PB dejando a la vampira y a su amigo solos.  
- Marcie, deberías ponerte en el lugar de PB más seguido. - sugirió Finn una vez que PB se fue.  
- Cállate! No vengas a ponerte de su lado ahora. - contestó la vampira. - Tú no sabes nada! - gritó.  
- Sé lo suficiente para notar que estas siendo muy injusta con ella. - concluyó el chico.  
- Eso crees? Bien! Entonces si tanto te interesa Bonnie, por qué no sales tú con ella? De seguro es tu máximo sueño! - gritó una vez más la vampira.  
- Q-Qué?! Y-Yo no quiero eso! Solo somos amigos...nunca podría salir con... - dijo Finn poniéndose colorado.  
- Claro que sí, aun la amas. No soy estúpida, puedo darme cuenta de ello, pero sabes qué? De acuerdo, los dejo solos para que hagan una estúpida y cursi pareja...yo me largo de aquí! - dijo la vampiresa saliendo.  
- Marceline! - intentó gritar el héroe.  
- Déjame en paz! - respondió la vampira.  
La vampiresa se fue a su casa, que ya estaba casi vacía, pero luego se decidió por ir a la Nocheósfera a pedir consejo a Hunson. Por más que el demonio la fastidiara siempre tenía la razón en todo, así que Marceline hizo un portal para poder ir al terrorífico lugar.  
En la oficina se encontraba el malvado ser contemplando su reino de caos y al ver a Marceline se alegró bastante:  
- Hija! Vienes a ocuparte del negocio? - preguntó el demonio ofreciéndole asiento.  
- No, papá. Necesito ayuda con algo y es importante.  
- Tiene que ver con Beth?  
- Bonnibel, papá y sí. Es sobre ella.  
- Mentita me acaba de contar los detalles. - dijo el padre mientras bebía una taza de café.  
- C-Conoces a Mentita? Y porque él te cuenta estas cosas?  
- Da igual, hija. Posiblemente voy a ser abuelo y no me lo cuentas? Marceline, qué te he dicho de guardarte las cosas?  
- Lo sé, pero yo no quiero ser m...mamá tan pronto.  
- Y qué opina la Alegre Princesa?  
- Ella si quiere, pero es porque su estúpido reino la obliga. Glob! Esto es tan complicado.  
- Claro que no, hija. Estas en un reino extranjero, sigue las reglas y punto.  
- No es tan fácil, papá! No quiero estar amarrada de por vida a un hijo porque no podré tener mi libertad. No me siento lista aún.  
- Nadie se siente listo, Marceline. No hay un manual que te explique cómo ser padre porque es algo que se siente. Además ya llevas cientos de años en libertad y no te aburres de eso?  
- A veces. Pero ya no podré ir a fiestas porque tendré que cuidarlo o no podría dar mis conciertos porque tendría que quedarme a cambiar pañales, hacerlo dormir, jugar con él o todo eso que se hace.  
- Crees que tú me impides gobernar la Nocheósfera? Se pueden hacer ambas cosas y tienes a la chica acaramelada, ella también tendrá que dejar de lado su reino para cuidarlo. Por lo menos tendrás a alguien a tu lado. Yo me las he arreglado sin tu madre todos estos años.  
- Lo sé, papá.  
- Te complicas demasiado, hija. Sé que no será fácil para alguien como tú, pero no crees que es hora de demostrarle a la Feliz Princesa que realmente la amas? Porque en estos tiempos cualquiera puede casarse, pero tener un hijo ya implica algo mucho más difícil y es la responsabilidad mutua.  
- Papá...  
- Si, ya sé que no te gusta que te recuerden las cosas, Marceline.  
- No es eso...gracias, papá...creo que tienes razón. He sido muy egoísta con ella. - dijo la vampiresa abrazando a su padre.  
- Nunca he sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero intento ayudarte en lo que pueda y tendrás que hacer lo mismo con tus hijos algún día. Así que ve a darle duro a la chica! - rió el demonio.  
- Papá! - gritó Marceline sonrojada. - Mejor vuelve a trabajar.  
- Cierto, pequeña...eh...necesito que te quedes aquí un par de días. - dijo Hunson sonriendo tontamente.  
- Yo? Por qué? - preguntó la vampiresa.  
- Debo ir a una reunión súper secreta de seres malvados esta semana y necesito que te hagas cargo.  
- Bien, pero no pienso ponerme el amuleto.  
- Como quieras, pero si las cosas se ponen feas tienes que usarlo, hija. - dijo el demonio quitándose el objeto.  
- Por qué?  
- La gente de aquí no es razonable como la que hay en el Reino Caramelo.  
- Es Dulce Reino, papá. Dulce.  
- Eso dije! Bien, haz que me sienta orgulloso. Podrás hacerlo?  
- Si, papá.  
- Genial, nos vemos! - dijo su padre abriendo un portal y saliendo rápidamente.  
Inmediatamente Marceline tomó un teléfono que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Hunson y llamó a Bubblegum.  
- Diga? - preguntó PB muy contenta al responder el llamado.  
- Bonnie, soy yo. Podrías venirte unos días a la Nocheósfera? - preguntó Marceline como si nada.  
- Estás allá y no me dijiste nada? No puedo ir, Mentita me lo prohíbe. - contestó PB poniéndose seria en cuanto notó que era la vampira.  
- Que se joda, Mentita! Serán solo unos días, vamos PB!  
- Pero que hay de nuestro viaje y lo de las leyes?  
- Lo discutiremos aquí...necesito que estés a mi lado. - confesó la rockera. Hubo un pequeño silencio y Marceline creyó que la Dulce Reina se negaría, pero finalmente aceptó.  
- De acuerdo, iré de inmediato, pero no creas que no sigo enojada contigo.  
- Excelente! Te estaré esperando, amorcito!. - dijo Marceline antes de colgar el aparato.  
Miró a su alrededor y no vio a ningún sirviente. Todo estaba en silencio adentro, a exceptuar por los gritos que se escuchaban desde fuera. - Definitivamente es muy diferente al Dulce Reino. - pensó la rockera. En ese momento se abrió un portal en medio de la sala:  
- Hola. - se limitó a decir Bubblegum dejando una pequeña maleta en el piso. Marceline abrazó a su esposa y le dio un gran beso.  
- Siento haberte tratado tan mal, mi amor. - dijo la Reina Vampiro abrazándola. Pero PB no le dijo nada.  
- Cariño, puedes dejar tus cosas en el cuarto de mi padre. - recomendó Marceline.  
- Bien. - contestó la chica rosa.  
- Es a la derecha. - explicó la vampiresa señalando uno de los cuartos en un pasillo.  
Bubblegum levantó su pequeña maleta rosa adornada con flores blancas y se la llevó con ella dispuesta a dejarla en la habitación del viejo demonio. Nunca había estado en ese lugar así que estaba experimentando una sensación entre emoción y miedo a la vez ya que desde pequeña le habían enseñado que jamás debía ir a la Nocheósfera porque una vez que entrara nunca podría salir de allí. Pero no le advirtieron también que debía alejarse a toda costa de los Abadeer? Una princesa no puede dejarse llevar por toda clase rumores tontos, menos ahora que era reina.


	27. Visita a la Nocheósfera

Mientras pasaba por el corredor, PB vio muchas fotos colgadas en la pared donde aparecían Hunson, Marceline de pequeña y una mujer sonriendo. - Marcie es igual a su madre. - pensó Bonnibel deteniéndose para admirar las fotos. La madre de Marceline lucía casi exactamente igual a como es su hija ahora, pero se le notaban más años encima y su expresión era mucho más dulce que la de la vampira.  
- Bonnie! - escuchó PB que Marceline la llamaba.  
- Si? - dijo la chica rosa mientras corría al cuarto de Hunson para dejar la maleta.  
- No hay comida aquí...eso explica por qué siempre mi papá asalta mi refrigerador...eh...tendré que ir a buscar algo a mi casa, está bien si te dejo sola unos minutos? - preguntó la vampiresa entrando al cuarto.  
- N-No hay problema. - respondió nerviosa la ex princesa.  
- Bien, ya vuelvo. - dijo la vampira saliendo.  
Inmediatamente PB fue a la oficina de Hunson y empezó a revisar en los cajones para buscar más información acerca de la madre de Marceline. La vampiresa nunca hablaba de ella y cuando su esposa le tocaba el tema solía enojarse mucho. Debía aprovechar que se encontraba allí, ya que también había buscado en la casa de Marceline, pero nunca encontró nada sobre su madre.  
Nada, PB no encontró ninguna otra foto ni algún documento que hablase sobre ella. Qué le había pasado? Estaría muerta? Por qué a Marceline no le gustaba hablar de ella? La odiaba? Estas y muchas otras preguntas rondaban por la mente de Bubblegum en ese instante, pero un ruido la distrajo. - Scheiße! - pensó Bubblegum. Marceline la había pillado.  
- Sabía que estarías aquí. - dijo Finn.  
- Finn! Cómo lleg...N-No puedes estar aquí! - dijo PB algo nerviosa, pero aliviada de que fuera él y no su esposa.  
- Puedo ir a la Nocheósfera cuando quiera, el padre de Marcie me lo dijo...Peebles, necesitamos hablar.  
- No hay nada de que hablar, Finn. Estoy muy ocupada ahora.  
- Sé que ya no hablamos tanto como antes, pero hay algo que necesito decirte. - dijo muy serio el chico.  
- Ahora no, Finn. - dijo Bubblegum sin prestarle atención mientras seguía revisando.  
- PB...te amo! Y no puedo ocultarlo, no viene al caso que te lo diga ahora porque estas con Marceline, pero necesitaba confesarlo.  
- Finn, para ya.  
- Odio...odio que ella te trate tan mal a veces.  
- Finn...las parejas siempre tienen problemas así que...  
- Si sé, pero hay cosas que no sabes de ella.  
- A qué te refieres?  
- Que no es bueno ocultar las cosas cuando estás en una relación con alguien.  
- Qué estás tratando de decir, Finn? - Bubblegum empezó a prestarle atención desde ese momento.  
- Yo no diré más, pero jamás te dañaría, PB. - dijo el chico tomando a Bonnibel de la cintura.  
- Finn, basta ya! - dijo la joven intentando zafarse de él.  
- No lo entiendes, verdad Peebles?  
- Suéltame.  
- Yo jamás te dejaría sola, ni te ocultaría cosas. - dijo el héroe acercándosele.  
- Finn...  
- Qué rayos pasa aquí? - preguntó Marceline observándolos con toda tranquilidad.  
- M-Marceline! Gracias a Glob que estás aquí, Finn...él se estaba sobrepasando conmigo. - alegó PB alejando al chico.  
- Enserio? Yo pensé que los 2 estaban muy cómodos juntos.  
- Marcie, yo... - intentó decir el héroe.  
- Me mentiste, Finn. Dijiste que todo estaba bien y tú también, Bonnie. - replicó la rockera.  
- Yo? Jamás te he mentido, de verdad no quiero nada con él! Tú eres la que me oculta cosas! - gritó PB.  
- Ahora los 2 están conspirando contra mí? Es increíble! - dijo Marceline.  
- Marcie, PB no estaba... - intentó explicar el chico.  
- Cierra la boca, enano. - dijo la vampira muy seria. - Nadie pidió tu opinión.  
- Nadie está conspirando nada! Qué me estás ocultando?! - dijo Bubblegum.  
- Eso no es tema ahora, si quieren estar juntos para la próxima me avisan y me largo.  
- Yo no amo a Finn, te amo a ti! - gritó Bubblegum corriendo a abrazar a la vampira.  
- Peebles... - fue lo único que dijo el chico rubio. Finn se limitó a mirar hacia al suelo, el héroe se sentía derrotado. Si alguna vez pensó que haría cambiar de opinión a la Dulce Reina estaba muy equivocado, así que salió sin decir palabra alguna.  
- No te creo...lo has arruinado todo. - respondió la vampira alejándose de su amante una vez que vio que el héroe se había ido. - Pensé que podíamos arreglar las cosas. - agregó.  
- Y si podemos, esto fue un malentendido, sabes lo mucho que te amo. - contestó Bubblegum acariciándola.  
- Demuéstramelo. - soltó la vampira mientras tomaba a PB y la sentaba sobre el escritorio de su padre.  
Bonnibel atrajo a la vampira y al mismo tiempo que la besaba empezaron a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior. Marceline fue directamente al cuello de la chica y con los dientes le quitó el vendaje que aún protegía la herida de PB e incrustó sus colmillos para succionar sangre del cuello de la chica. Ésta soltó un débil grito de dolor al sentir que su herida volvía a abrirse, pero la vampira se divertía tanto que no desperdiciaba ni una gota de sangre que caía por el cuello rosa de su amada.  
Marceline paró y se alejó del cuello de la chica sin dejar algún rastro de sangre en este. Como la boca de la vampiresa estaba cubierta de sangre, PB agarró a Marceline y comenzó a besarla con desesperación. Era la primera vez que probaba la sangre y era la suya en los labios de la vampira.  
Con agilidad, Marceline le arrancó el sujetador color blanco a la princesa y comenzó a lamer sus pezones mientras le masajeaba los senos lentamente. Bubblegum se inclinó hacia atrás mientras se apoyaba con sus manos sobre el gran escritorio e intentaba no gemir, pero le resultaba difícil.  
- C-Cuándo llega...tu..tu...padre? - preguntó con dificultad la chica rosa.  
- En un par de días. - respondió Marceline sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. - Tenemos todooo el tiempo del mundo. - rio con malicia.  
- D-Dijiste que...solucionaríamos las cosas! - dijo PB.  
- Y eso estamos haciendo, amorcito. - contestó la vampiresa mientras besaba el abdomen de la chica e iba bajando cada vez más. - Quiero probar algo nuevo. - dijo Marceline al parar.  
- N-No! Por...por ningún motivo! - protestó Bubblegum sabiendo que podría ser.  
- Vuelvo enseguida. - dijo Marceline con dirección al baño que estaba en el corredor.  
- Marceline! - dijo PB alegando, pero fue ignorada porque la vampiresa volvió corriendo a donde estaba ella y la recostó sobre la mesa.  
- Quieta! - dijo la vampiresa viendo que Bubblegum estaba algo alterada. - Si te mueves demasiado, te dolerá. - le advirtió, pero poco sirvió el consejo porque apenas le quitó las bragas la penetró tan fuerte con el strapón que Bonnibel lanzó un gran grito: - Noo...M-Marceline, b-basta!  
Pero la rockera hacía caso omiso y seguía a toda velocidad. Al cabo de unos minutos las protestas se convirtieron en gemidos de placer y PB le enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Marceline al mismo tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.  
- Quieres que siga? Porque podemos...hacerlo otro día. - sugirió Marceline deteniéndose.  
- Quiero más. - gimió la joven.  
- Bien. - respondió la vampira retomando el ritmo, pero a Bonnibel no le bastaba.  
- Más...más rápido! Schnell! - insistió la joven reina al mismo tiempo que tomó la cabeza de Marceline con ambas manos para darle un apasionado beso.  
- Oh...Glob, Marceline! Eres tan...tan increíble. - gemía la chica abrazándola con las piernas para acercarla más.  
La vampiresa seguía penetrándola ágilmente y ya comenzaba a cansarse, pero al ver la cara de PB supo que tendría para rato.  
- Ya te aburriste, mi querido bomboncito de licor? - preguntó PB riendo.  
- Já! Claro que no, eso no es nada...en comparación con las maratones de sexo que he tenido. - dijo Marceline aumentando la velocidad mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica. Bonnibel acercó sus labios al cuello de la rockera y la mordió.  
- Auch! Bonnie! - se molestó la vampira. Nunca le habían mordido desde aquella vez en que dejó de ser humana y había olvidado cuanto dolía.  
Bubblegum se rio y empezó a succionar la sangre de su amada. Nunca lo había hecho antes así que le pareció divertido. Como Marceline estaba encima de la chica, le abrió más las piernas y continuó dándole, pero lentamente. PB enloqueció : - Oh my glob! - gritó mientras se relamía los labios rojos de sangre. - Mmmm, sii...  
- Te gusta? - preguntó la vampiresa de manera traviesa.  
- M-Me encanta! Quiero más! - pidió la joven reina.  
Marceline empezó a embestirla más y más rápido, PB gemía tan alto que la vampiresa estaba enloquecida de excitación. Pudo notar que su chica ya estaba húmeda, así que paró, le abrió aún más las piernas y comenzó a lamer su clítoris.  
- Oh Marceline...es...oh glob...es delicioso. - comentó PB casi sin respiración. La vampiresa sonreía de lo entretenida que estaba y continuó...  
- M-Marceline? - se escuchó decir.  
- Mmmm, dime amor. - dijo Marceline.  
- Yo no dije nada. - replicó PB.  
Inmediatamente Marceline se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Hunson parado en la puerta con los ojos desorbitados del asombro.  
- M-Mi mesa de caoba! - se limitó a decir el demonio.  
- PAPÁ!LARGO DE AQUÍ! - gritó Marceline de pura vergüenza. PB se tapó rápidamente y estaba muy colorada.  
- A-Avísenme cuando salgan, olvidé mi maletín de cuero. - explicó el padre al salir velozmente de la habitación.  
- Es un estúpido. - dijo Marceline a PB mientras se vestía.  
- Estamos en su oficina, pobre de él. No tiene la culpa. - dijo Peebles aun avergonzada.  
- No sabía que iba a aparecerse tan pronto. - dijo la vampiresa enojada porque le habían arruinado la diversión. Pero Bubblegum la besó para que se le pasara el malhumor.  
- Estuviste genial. - comentó PB.  
- Eres grandiosa. - respondió Marceline con un nuevo beso. - Papá, ya puedes pasar! - llamó a Hunson.  
- Genial. - dijo el demonio mientras sacaba el maletín del armario. - Volveré en unos días...solo les pido que no vuelvan a hacerlo sobre mi escritorio. Puedes usar todos los lugares que quieran, pero no mi escritorio. - dijo sonriendo el Abadeer.  
- Papá! Solo lárgate, quieres?! - gritó Marceline.  
- Bien, bien. No te enojes tanto, hija. Hace mal para la salud!  
- Vete ya! - gritó la vampira con los puños apretados por la rabia que tenía.  
- Como quieres! Que lo pasen muy bien, adiós! - se despidió el demonio saliendo del lugar.  
- Gracias a Glob que se fue, pensé que nunca lo haría. - confesó Marceline pasando su mano por su cabello.  
- A mi me cae bien, es muy simpático. - manifestó PB.  
- Y muy entrometido. - dijo Marceline.  
- Voy a usar el baño. - avisó PB.  
- Vas a darte una ducha? - dijo la vampiresa.  
- S-Si...me acompañas? - preguntó la chica rosa.  
- Claro. - respondió Marceline sonriendo.


	28. Dreaming

**Estoy subiendo los capítulos en días diferentes porque posiblemente no tendré tiempo para subirlos los martes, pero ya va quedando cada vez menos. Espero que no les moleste y gracias por leer.**

En el tiempo que estuvieron en la bañera, Bubblegum permaneció en silencio mientras Marceline le jabonaba el cuerpo y le lavaba el cabello. La vampiresa alegaba acerca de lo inoportuno que era su padre y no deja de maldecirlo:  
- Es un idiota! Cómo se le ocurre decir que no volverá al cabo de unos días y luego viene a darse una vuelta?-se quejó. - De seguro me está vigilando! - manifestó. Pero PB solo se limitó a asentir.  
- Cariño, estás bien? No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que...  
- Estoy bien, solo me siento un poco mareada. Eso es todo. - explicó la joven rosa.  
- Puede ser por la sangre que bebiste. La primera vez que lo hice vomité y no pude comer en una semana, es normal. - explicó la Reina Vampiro.  
- Debe ser eso, nunca lo había hecho antes. - respondió la ex princesa bostezando.  
- Amor, debiste haber empezado por una pequeña cantidad. - dijo Marceline cargándola hasta la habitación de Hunson, se pusieron pijama y se acostaron a dormir. PB ya se había dormido cuando Marceline la estaba observando, admiraba cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, la vampiresa no encontraba a nadie más perfecto que su chica. - Por qué no la conocí antes? - pensó la vampiresa. Pero luego recordó lo tonta e infantil que había sido, mientras que PB siempre ha sido igual de amable y generosa con todos los que le rodean. - Si la hubiese conocido antes todo hubiese sido distinto. - pensó la vampira hasta que se quedó dormida.  
Despertó en el Gran Salón del Palacio. Odiaba tener que soñar cosas sobre su pasado, pero no sabía porque su mente le gustaba jugarle malas pasadas. En qué año estaba? No lo recordaba, la sala estaba tal cual como estaba en la actualidad. Miró a su alrededor y supo que estaba en una de las reuniones que hacía PB:  
- Es muy raro que esté retrasada, no lo crees? - le preguntó Laurel a Marceline.  
- Seguramente está jugando con sus tontas muñecas. - se burló la vampira. Otra vez le salían palabras de la boca de forma instantánea, siempre le sucedía cuando su mente recordaba el pasado, como si de alguna forma viviese a vivir sus recuerdos pero sin poder evitar nada.  
- Iré a ver si Peebles está bien. - dijo Laurel.  
- Amor, no vayas. No sé por qué tenemos que venir a estas estúpidas reuniones hechas por una niña que ni siquiera gobierna el reino. - se quejó la Reina Vampiro.  
- Marceline! No te burles de ella, es mi amiga! Y aunque no gobierne, se está preparando para eso. Será princesa algún día. - explicó Laurel.  
- Como si eso fuese tan importante. - dijo la vampira. En su mente, la Marceline que estaba soñando ya recordaba aquella fecha. Fue la reunión donde vio a PB por primera vez, ella tenía 13. En esa época llevaba saliendo con la Princesa Laurel ya casi un año.  
- No es importante? Yo también soy princesa, Marceline.  
- Si, si, lo sé. Pero tú eres diferente. - dijo la vampiresa besándola en la mejilla.  
- Eres todo un encanto. - le sonrió Laurel.  
- Lo sé. - respondió Marceline muy coqueta.  
- Por qué crees que nos mandó a llamar? - le preguntó Laurel.  
- Quizás no tiene con quien jugar.  
- No seas mala, Marceline!  
- Tengo hambre. - cambió el tema la reina.  
- Te dije que comieras algo antes de salir.  
- No habían fresas! - alegó la vampiresa.  
- No es temporada, qué más querías que hiciera? Mis cocineros no pueden hacer maravillas.  
- Ya lo sé.  
- Shhh. - le dijo Laurel al ver que Mentita le abría la puerta a la pequeña Peebles.  
- Disculpen la demora! Mis lecciones de historia se atrasaron un poco. - dijo Bubblegum al llegar. - H-He convocado esta reunión porque el Dulce Reino necesita financiamiento para gastos militares. - dijo PB mirando al Mentita buscando seguridad. El mayordomo asintió.  
Bubblegum lucía muy joven, hasta Marceline no pudo aguantar la risa que le dio al verla. Laurel le pegó un codazo.  
- Bubblegum, estoy dispuesto a dar un pequeño monto por ahora. Cuando asciendas al trono, podré aumentar la suma. - dijo el Rey Helado.  
- Yo también quiero hacer una donación. - dijo la Princesa Tortuga.  
- Tienes mi apoyo. - le dijo la Princesa Salvaje.  
- Peebles, cuenta con mi dinero. - le guiñó el ojo Laurel a su amiga. Todos los invitados a la reunión se animaron a ayudar a la futura princesa, excepto Marceline.  
- R-Reina Vampira? A-Alguna donación? - preguntó muy asustada la pequeña PB.  
- Nop, no le daré mi dinero a alguien que todavía no es oficialmente parte de la realeza. - soltó Marceline. Aquello causó indignación entre los presentes, hasta Laurel se enojó por la insolencia.  
- Marceline! No puedes ser tan grosera! - dijo Laurel en voz baja.  
- No sé por qué tanto escándalo! Si no es princesa, quién diablos está a cargo?! - dijo la reina en voz alta.  
- Hay un consejo provisional que está haciendo esa labor hasta que la chica cumpla 16. - explicó Mentita.  
- Excelente! Nos vemos cuando cumplas 16 entonces! - dijo Marceline a PB. La pequeña Bubblegum se quedó sin respuesta alguna y Marceline tomó a Laurel por el brazo saliendo del Palacio.  
- Te pasas! Eso fue muy cruel! - le gritó Laurel a su novia.  
- Tengo la razón, no puede estar hablando por parte del reino si aún no es princesa. - justificó la vampira.  
- Ella solo intentaba hacer aliados! No puedes tratarla de esa manera, fue indebido! - siguió retándola.  
- Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso. - manifestó la vampira con orgullo.  
- Será una de las princesas más importantes de Ooo, cómo pudiste dejarla en vergüenza?!  
- Tiene que acostumbrarse que no todo se consigue así de fácil.  
- Es una niña! - gritó la Princesa Laurel.  
- Ya, ya. Dije que lo sentía, además ni se acordará de esto en un par de años.  
- Pero igual, no puedes comportarte así. - le reprochó la princesa.  
- Vamos a casa, quiero hacértelo.  
- No! No después de lo que hiciste y hoy están mis padres en casa, así que no puedes ir.  
- Vamos a la mía. Nadie pasa por la casa del árbol. - sugirió la reina.  
- Te dije que no, Marceline! - gritó Laurel.  
- De acuerdo, iré a la fiesta del Reino de las Nubes a ver si consigo algo de acción. - dijo Marceline seria mientras adelantaba su vuelo.  
- Bien, bien! Tú ganas, pero no ahora sino que a las 10 en mi cuarto, no faltes. - se rindió Laurel.  
- Genial! Vamos a mi casa entonces!  
- Y por qué quieres que vaya a tu casa? - preguntó la princesa. - Marceline, no soy estúpida! Te dije hoy a las 10! No ahora.  
- Serán 20 minutos, vamos Laurel!  
- Ok, pero solo 20 minutos, nada más. Debo estar a las 7 en casa para cenar con mis padres.  
- Claro! - respondió la vampiresa. - Demonios, olvidé mi chaqueta...iré a buscarla, tú adelántate. Te alcanzaré en cuanto la encuentre. - dijo Marceline dando media vuelta para volver al Palacio.  
Al entrar al Gran Salón, Marceline vio que la pequeña PB estaba llorando:  
- Hey, has visto mi chaqueta? - preguntó Marceline sin darle importancia al asunto.  
- Nein! Vete de aquí! - gritó la pequeña entre sollozos.  
- Vas a ser princesa y así tratas a tus mayores? - preguntó Marceline.  
- Lárgate! Eres muy mala y me das mucho miedo.  
- Yo? Darte miedo? Supongo que es broma, no? Una princesa no puede temerle a nada.  
- Y que sabes tú de ser princesa? Nunca fuiste una, llegaste y mataste al Rey Vampiro a sangre fría. Eres muy malvada!  
- Gracias por el cumplido.  
- No sé porque Laurie es amiga de alguien como tú! Ella es tan buena y tú eres todo lo contrario.  
- Polos opuestos se complementan, pequeña...por qué estas llorando?  
- Hago todo mal. Nunca seré una buena princesa.  
- Jajajaja, es cierto. Serás la peor de todas. - se burló Marceline. - Pero si lo eres, quienes son los demás para criticarte? Sé tú misma y punto.  
- Qué? - preguntó la pequeña Peebles confundida.  
- Nada, bueno si encuentras mi chaqueta me avisas. Tengo asuntos pendientes con Laurel.  
- Que clase de asuntos? Te debe dinero? - preguntó inocente la niña.  
- No, dinero no. Me debe otra cosa, pero si te lo explico no lo entenderías. - rio la vampiresa dejando la habitación.

Al despertar, Marceline intentó averiguar la hora mirando por la ventana, pero como allí no existía ni el sol ni la luna no podía saber si era de noche o de día. - Estúpido lugar. - se quejó.  
PB seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Marceline odiaba recordar las cosas mediante sus sueños, de verdad era así de irritante? Tan desagradable había sido? Ya casi lo había olvidado.  
- Casi. - dijo Marceline para sí misma. Esos recuerdos estaban para fastidiarle pensaba la chica vampiro.  
- Bonnie?  
- Dime. - dijo la joven aún dormida.  
- Recuerdas la reunión donde pediste dinero a los demás nobles?  
- No mucho. Por qué lo preguntas? - bostezó la chica ya despertando.  
- Fue la primera vez que hablamos.  
- Si y no me quisiste dar dinero, amor.  
- Lo siento.  
- Esta bien, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.  
- De veras?  
- No. Fuiste muy grosera, Marcie.  
- Ya te dije que lo sentía...pero recuerdas lo de la chaqueta, verdad?  
- No, cuál chaqueta? Fue en esa misma reunión?  
- Si, pero olvídalo. No tiene importancia.  
- Lo único que recuerdo es que me trataste muy mal en esa reunión y que tú y Laurel se fueron antes.  
- Ya te dije que lo sentía, Bonnie.  
- Espera...antes me dijiste que conocías a Laurel mucho antes de mi fiesta de cumpleaños...eran amigas? Ella nunca me dijo nada.  
- No éramos amigas...salimos un tiempo.  
- QUÉ?! Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! Cuanto tiempo salieron?  
- 2 años. No creí que fuese importante, Bonnie.  
- Es mucho tiempo! Es por eso que has estado viéndola?  
- Eso no es verdad y no tiene nada que ver! Nunca significó nada para mí.  
- Ah no? Y por qué salieron tanto tiempo?  
- Qué tiene que ver el tiempo? La engañaba, bien? Nunca fue importante, ya te dije.  
- Espero que no estés haciendo lo mismo conmigo, Marceline.  
- Si estuviese engañándote, jamás te hubiese llamado para que vinieras a la Nocheósfera. - dijo la vampira acariciando a PB.  
- Era eso lo que dijo Finn que me estabas ocultando? - preguntó la chica rosa.  
- Si, se refería a eso. - mintió la vampira.  
La joven rosa abrazó a su chica con fuerza. Le creía plenamente, pero sabía que Marceline se tentaba con facilidad y eso le daba un gran dolor de cabeza. Si salió con Laurel por 2 años y la engañó, por qué tendría que ser diferente con ella?  
- Empezaste a salir con Laurel cuando ella tenía 15 entonces? - preguntó curiosa Bonnibel.  
- Sí. - afirmó la vampira.  
- Eso explica por qué se volvió tan diferente después.  
- Si, eso...creo. - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Marceline.  
- Necesito ir al baño un momento.  
- Bonnie! De verdad no fue nada lo que tuve con ella, ya no me interesa.  
- Bien, pero necesito ir a vomitar.  
- Mucha sangre para tu primera vez, te lo dije.  
- Debiste habérmelo dicho antes. - salió corriendo PB al baño.


	29. Maldad interna

**Aviso: Alguien me preguntó algunas cosas y responderé todo al final del fic. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!**

Unas horas más tarde, un pequeño diablillo irrumpió la habitación de Hunson algo histérico:  
- Sr. Abadeer! Sr. Abadeer! - chilló la criatura.  
- Hey amigo, qué sucede? - preguntó Marceline.  
- Oh! Es usted, Reina Vampiro! - dijo algo decepcionado. - Necesitamos urgente la presencia de su padre porque alguien tiene que controlar a una banda de demonios en la entrada.  
- Mi padre no está. - le explicó. - Él me dejó a cargo así que tendré que solucionarlo yo.  
- Marceline, no vayas. Puede ser muy complicado. - sugirió la reina del Dulce Reino.  
- Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo, Bonnie. - explicó la vampira. - Dame unos minutos y estaré allí. - le dijo al pequeño demonio.  
- Ten cuidado! - dijo PB besándola.  
- Descuida, volveré en 15 minutos. - dijo sonriente mientras le guiñó un ojo.  
Tomó el amuleto que alguna vez le hizo usar su padre y siguió a la pequeña criatura color rojo a la entrada. Al llegar allí vio al grupo de terroríficos demonios que estaban causando escándalo.  
- Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó Marceline toda imponente.  
- Y que rayos te importa, flacucha? - dijo uno de los pandilleros.  
- Flacucha? Soy Marceline Abadeer, Reina Vampiro y del Dulce Reino e hija del gran Hunson Abadeer, así que les ordeno que terminen con este alboroto. - respondió la vampiresa con orgullo.  
- Del Dulce Reino? Que no es la estúpida traidora que se niega a manejar la Nocheósfera? - dijo uno.  
- Es la cobarde que está casada con la Reina Feliz. - se burló un demonio. - Vete a llorar a tu tonto reino lleno de caramelitos.  
- Nadie viene a ordenarnos nada, menos si viene del Dulce Reino! - bramó otro miembro sacando un cuchillo.  
- No hay para que ponerse tan violentos, señores. - dijo el pequeño demonio que acompañaba a Marceline.  
- Cómo que traidora? Cuida tu lenguaje, cara de rana! - le gritó Marceline.  
- A quién le dices cara de rana, mocosa? - preguntó un gran diablillo haciendo girar las cadenas que tenía en las manos.  
- Para vivir en el Dulce Reino no es nada de dulce esta vampira idiota. - comentó uno pequeño.  
- Al demonio con eso, mátenla de una vez! - gritó el líder.  
- Te haremos pagar por tu insolencia, vampira llorona! - dijo otro acercándose.  
- Vámonos, su Majestad. - le imploró el pequeño acompañante.  
- No, los Abadeer nunca huimos de las peleas. - dijo la vampiresa orgullosa. - Pero solucionaré esto a la manera de mi padre. - dijo colocándose el amuleto y transformándose en una bestia con gran cabeza y 2 cuernos. La actitud de los pandilleros cambió totalmente apenas vieron la transformación.  
- Ahora se irán?! - gruñó Marceline con la voz cambiada.  
- Es Hunson Abadeer! - gritó un pandillero asustado.  
- Nos hará pedazos! - dijo otro.  
- Corran! - advirtió uno del grupo mientras todos se echaron a andar, pero Marceline los agarró con facilidad.  
- Jajajajaja! - rió terroríficamente la vampiresa.  
- L-Lo sentimos mucho, no era nuestra intención. - dijo uno.  
- No volveremos a molestar, te lo prometemos. - rogó el líder.  
- Por favor. - clamó otro.  
Pero Marceline se limitó sonreír y aplastó al grupo con sus manos como si fueran un montón de insectos. El diablillo se quedó mudo del pánico que le dio por ver aquella escena.  
- Quién sigue?! - preguntó la vampiresa.  
- N-No hay ningún otro problema, M-Majestad. - dijo el pequeño ser. - R-Regresemos. - le dijo él.  
- A un lado! - gruñó Marceline. - Este lugar necesita algo de remodelación! - rio a carcajadas mientras caminaba hacia una fila de criaturas.  
- Noo! Espere! - gritó el pequeño diablo, pero la vampiresa corrió para masacrar al montón.  
- Mi padre es demasiado blando aquí. - bramó mientras intentaba aplastar a los habitantes.  
- Esto no debería estar pasando! - se dijo así mismo el demonio mientras voló para ir a buscar a Bubblegum. - Si no quiere escucharme a mí, tendrá que ceder ante la bondad de la Dulce Reina. - pensó.  
La chica estaba peinándose el cabello tranquilamente frente a un pedazo de espejo que ella misma había traído. Por alguna razón, había muy pocos objetos en esa clase de edificio en el que estaba.  
- Princesa!Es decir, reina! - irrumpió el demonio en la habitación cayendo al piso.  
- Qué sucede? - preguntó la chica asustada dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.  
- Es Marceline! Tiene que ayudarla, está causando estragos desde que se puso el amuleto del sr. Abadeer! - gritó agitado. - Ya mató a un grupo de gente! Ayúdela, no quiere entrar en razón! - dijo.  
- Qué?! No puede ser! - gritó horrorizada Bubblegum.  
- Venga conmigo por favor! - dijo el ser rojo.

Marceline está golpeando y azotando a todo el mundo. Los demonios, acostumbrados al pánico y al dolor, no entendían que pasaba esta vez y salían corriendo desesperados.  
- Ajajajajajaja. - reía con crueldad la reina vampiro mientras lanzaba a los demás por los aires. El diablillo voló a su lado y dijo:  
- Reina Vampiro, por favor, deje todo esto! Vuelva a ser como antes. - rogó.  
- Lárgate! - dijo Marceline dando manotazos al aire.  
- Quítese el amuleto, se lo imploro! - dijo la criatura, pero Marceline lo tomó y lo lanzó como una mosca contra un muro de roca.  
Marceline empezó a zapatear el suelo causando enormes sismos que hacían derrumbes por todo el lugar.  
- Marceline! - gritó Bubblegum desde el suelo, pero la vampiresa hizo caso omiso.  
- Hey! Cabeza de globo! - gritó una vez más la joven reina lanzándole una roca.  
- Qué demonios quieres? - expresó Marceline dándose la vuelta para ver quien le hablaba.  
- Cariño, basta con esto! - clamó la chica con seguridad.  
- Quién rayos eres tú?! - gritó tomándola y llevándola ante sus ojos.  
- Acaso no me reconoces?! - preguntó PB impactada.  
Marceline rugió y en ese momento PB trepó por el brazo de la bestia y se colocó en su hombro. La vampiresa daba vueltas intentando atraparla, pero no lo conseguía.  
- Marcie, por favor! Para! - le pidió Bonnibel, pero su esposa seguía sin escuchar.  
- Déjame en paz! Lárgatee! - rugió otra vez perdiendo la paciencia.  
- Marceline, déjame quitarte esa cosa! - dijo PB acercándose al amuleto, pero la vampiresa la aprisionó con sus manos.  
- Te tengo! - chilló triunfante la bestia, Marceline estaba dispuesta a aplastarla como hizo con los pandilleros, pero Bonnie dijo una última cosa.  
- Estoy embarazada, Marcie! - gritó la chica. Marceline se detuvo.  
- Qué?! - gritó la vampiresa con voz cambiada. En ese mismo instante volvió a su forma vampírica. Lucía un traje negro, pero aún tenía colgado el amuleto. - Bonnie! - gritó la reina vampiro dispuesta a abrazar a su esposa, pero un inmenso dolor en el cuerpo la hizo caer de rodillas.  
- No, no de nuevo! - alcanzó a decir antes de convertirse otra vez en la horrible bestia, pero PB fue más rápida y le quitó el collar de una vez por todas, Marceline cayó al suelo en su forma normal.  
Inmediatamente Bubblegum la tomó entre sus brazos:  
- Bonnie, estas...c-cómo...cómo pasó? - preguntó la vampiresa casi sin fuerza por el agotamiento.  
- Antes de venir a la Nocheósfera me tomé la pastilla con la que llevo experimentando hace años. Bastaba con tener sexo con alguien y resulta que si funcionó. - explicó Bonnibel sonriendo.  
- Estabas mareada por eso...nunca fue la sangre. - comentó la vampiresa. - Cómo...cómo te has enterado tan rápido?  
- Gracias a la ciencia. - dijo PB orgullosa. - Sé que no era lo que querías y lo siento mucho...si no quieres quedarte a criarlo, yo lo entenderé. - dijo muy apenada.  
- C-Cariño! Yo...claro que quiero criarlo, es una estupenda noticia. - dijo abrazándola tiernamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Bubblegum quedó asombrada y le devolvió el gesto con un beso.  
La pequeña criatura roja recuperó la conciencia y fue directamente donde la pareja:  
- Srta. Abadeer, no vuelva nunca más a colocarse ese maldito objeto! - gritó el demonio.  
- Si, si. De verdad lo siento...había olvidado lo inestable que me volvía con esta cosa. - dijo la vampiresa tomando el collar y mirándolo. De cierta forma, el mismo amuleto incitaba a ponérselo y Marceline solo se quedó allí, mirándolo completamente hipnotizada hasta que PB se lo arrebató de las manos.  
- Descuida, yo me encargaré de que esto no vuelva a pasar. - le dijo PB alegre al diablillo.  
- Muchas gracias, Dulce Reina. Ha salvado la Nocheósfera y todos estamos en deuda con usted. - dijo el ser muy amable.  
- No es nada. - le sonrió PB con dulzura.

Al volver al hogar de Hunson, Marceline se recostó sobre el sillón y respiró profundamente. Estuvo a punto de destruir la Nocheósfera y casi mata a su esposa embarazada.  
- Necesito vacaciones. - pensó la vampira. Las peleas con el Lich, la primera vez que casi mata a PB, el lío que tuvo con la Princesa del Anillo, volver a recordar el desastre que pasó con Laurel, tener que apartar a Finn de su vida, vivir en el Dulce Reino y ahora lidiar con los problemas que habían pasado en la Nocheósfera la tenían muy estresada. La llegada de un hijo puede ser una bendición o una maldición, según quien lo mire, pero la vampiresa era todo un desafío.  
- Bonnie...como supiste exactamente que estabas embarazada? - preguntó la vampiresa.  
- Después que te fuiste volví a vomitar y me pareció muy raro. Porque de haber sido la sangre, pues debería haber tenido un problema estomacal, pero no era eso. Y como me tomé la pastilla, pues me las arreglé para verificar si era con un embarazo con esto. - dijo PB mostrando un pequeño aparato.  
- Bien, bien. No más detalles. - expresó la vampiresa con cansancio.  
- Ciencia básica. - comentó la joven reina riendo.  
- Y por qué estabas fabricando una pastilla como esa? - preguntó Marceline con interés.  
- Cuando era pequeña, mis mentores científicos me encargaron que creara algo imposible para verificar mi intelecto. Elegí esa pastilla porque pensé que podría ayudar a la población de mi reino, pero cuando llevaba más del 60% alguien me la robó.  
- Glob! - pensó Marceline. Era la misma pastilla que robó Laurel del laboratorio de PB para quedar embarazada hace 4 años. - Ah si? Y no estaba terminada? - preguntó la vampiresa a la joven científica.  
- Era imposible que funcionara. - explicó Bubblegum.  
- Funcionó. - pensó Marceline. - Pero eso explica por qué Laurel perdió a nuestro bebé...nunca estuvo terminada. - se dijo apenada.  
- Así que cuando entraron a robar a mi laboratorio, tuve que empezar de cero y terminé haciendo 12. Las tengo resguardadas muy bien.  
- 12 pastillas? Vaya! Supongo que sabes lo que significa, verdad? - dijo Marceline con tono travieso.  
- Primero veremos cómo te las arreglas con uno, después pensaremos en más porque al fin y al cabo tenemos toda la eternidad.  
- Oh Glob! - pensó Marceline. A veces olvidaba que PB era vampira. Qué extraña combinación genética tendría el bebé: un vampiro con sangre demoniaca y dulce goma de mascar recorriendo por sus venas.  
- Lo más probable es que eso le equilibre el carácter. No será malvado como yo, que alivio! - se dijo la vampiresa.  
- Entonces...cuantos meses son para que nazca? - preguntó la vampira confundida.  
- 9 es lo normal. Aunque no sé si el hecho de ser vampira acelere el proceso...tendré que estudiarlo. - respondió PB poniéndose a pensarlo por un momento.  
- Es decir que nuestro viaje por Ooo se cancela, cierto?  
- De momento si.  
- Querrás decir de por vida. - suspiró la vampira.  
- Marcie! Podremos viajar después, cuando el bebé crezca o podemos llevarlo con nosotras...No puedo viajar estando en una condición tan delicada, los primeros meses son fundamentales.  
- Lo sé, lo sé. Si no hay cuidado se puede provocar una pérdida.  
- Cómo es que sabes eso? - preguntó Bonnibel extrañada.  
- Yo? Emm, lo vi una vez en un libro antiguo de mi madre. - mintió la vampira. Pero Laurel se lo había dicho hace 4 años atrás.  
- Tu madre? Qué clase de libro era?  
- Eh, de esos sobre biología...anatomía, si eso. - inventó Marceline.  
- Debió haber sido uno muy antiguo, incluso antes de la guerra, ya casi no hay libros que traten de ese tipo de materias.  
- Si, si. - respondió distraída.  
- Que hay de tu madre? Por qué te lo dio? - preguntó la reina rosa.  
- No quiero hablar de ella. - contestó la chica mitad demonio de manera cortante levantándose del sofá.  
- Por qué no? Acaso ella esta...? - no alcanzó a preguntar Peebles porque Marceline cortó el tema.  
- Te dije que no quiero hablar! Agh! Bonnie, eres tan irritante a veces! - dijo enojada la vampira volando con dirección al dormitorio de su padre.

**He aquí las preguntas por parte de Naty que me dejó un review y se las respondo:  
**

- **porq pusiste a la princesa laurel como enemiga de la dulce princesa q te motibo acerlo? creis q salga en otro episodio  
**- Según he visto en el show, la Princesa Laurel solo sale un 1 segundo (episodio What is life) y es por eso que quise darle más protagonismo a princesas que en la serie ni utilizan, además con eso que me permite moldear su personalidad como me plazca. Si aldrá en un episodio? Mmmm pues no creo. Si bien te pones a leer de donde salió la idea para basarse en ella dicen que es de una recepcionista de CN así que es prácticamente una parodia.

- **y xq a la princesa del anillo como su amiga? como ****la descrives tu asi como pa dar mas detalles**

- Leí muchos foros y comentarios donde decían que se notaba mucho más cercana a PB que otras princesas (en el episodio de Ricardio), por lo que muchos infieren que son buenas amigas y es ahí donde se me ocurrió la idea de darle una mejor amiga. Si tuviese que describir a esta princesa en mi fic podría decir que tiende a ser insegura, casi bipolar, pero no lo es del todo porque ella cree estar 100% convencida de algo, pero después cambia totalmente de parecer. Podrás creer que es la más madura de todas, pero luego te das cuenta de que en Ooo nadie lo es.

-** marceline ama a la dule princesa o solo juega no mas**  
- Leyendo el fic, podrías sacar tus propias conclusiones ;)


	30. Don't look back

Los días en la Nocheósfera pasaron tranquilos y sin interrupciones por parte de Hunson. La pareja no volvió a pelearse y Marceline se dedicaba a atender a PB durante todo el día por la condición en que estaba:  
- Enserio, Marcie. - le dijo ella. - No es necesario, yo iré.  
- No, no! Yo te traeré el libro. Debes moverte lo menos posible. - dijo saliendo para ir a buscar el objeto.  
- Cariño...hay algo que no me has enseñado aún. - dijo Bonnibel.  
- Que cosa? - preguntó pasándole el libro.  
- No me has mostrado como volar y de verdad me sería útil ahora mismo.  
- Cierto, cierto. Casi se me olvida...bien, por donde comenzamos? - se preguntó la vampira. - Ah sí! Ven aquí, amor.  
Bonnibel se paró junto a ella y Marceline se colocó por delante de ella.  
- Bonnie, necesito que te afirmes bien. Te llevaré sobre mí para que no tengas miedo. Quiero que te acostumbres a la altura, si no hago esto te colocarás nerviosa y podrías caerte mientras vuelas.  
Bubblegum agarró a Marceline por la espalda, la vampiresa fue directo al balcón del lugar y se lanzó al vacío con la chica a sus espaldas. Bonnie temblaba de miedo así que se afirmaba con fuerza.  
Mientras la vampiresa sobrevolaba el lugar le iba indicando los nombres de cada lugar en la Nocheósfera. La vista era increíble, PB perdió el miedo a la altura ya que se empezaba a acostumbrar, pero al ver lo terrorífico que era el lugar se preocupó. - Cómo pudo Marceline haber crecido en un lugar como este? - pensó. Los sitios le parecían iguales, todo ardía en llamas, predominaba el color rojo y las criaturas allí no parecían nada amistosas.  
- Damos otra vuelta o quieres volver? - preguntó Marceline sobrevolando un precipicio.  
- V-Volvamos, creo que tengo náuseas. - contestó la chica.  
Marceline inmediatamente retornó al edificio y dejó a PB, la chica salió corriendo directo al baño.  
- Bonnie, creo que deberíamos continuar mañana.  
- De ninguna manera, si lo dejamos para mañana quizás me acobarde. - se le entendió decir a PB mientras se lavaba los dientes.  
- Como tú digas. - dijo Marceline. - Ahora intentarás volar tú, yo te tomaré de la mano mientras te iré guiando. Pero primero tienes que saber cómo flotar.  
- Cómo tengo que empezar? - preguntó la joven reina volviendo a su lado.  
- Estas parada normalmente. Tienes que relajarte al máximo, pensar que eres tan liviana como una pluma, debes mentalizarte, pero sin cansarte o estresarte. Deja que fluya. - le explicó la vampira mientras empezaba a elevarse.  
La joven se quedó callada, cerró los ojos y pensó tranquilamente.  
- N-No pasa nada. - dijo apenada.  
- Cómo que no? PB ya estás flotando! - exclamó la vampira. En ese momento, la chica miró hacia el suelo y ahí lo vio. Estaba a la misma altura del suelo que su esposa.  
- Oh my Glob! - gritó PB mientras empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de Marceline.  
- Lo ves? Es muy simple. Ahora vamos a dar otro paseo. - dijo la chica vampiro tomándole de la mano. - Lo más difícil aquí es lanzarse al vacío y luego mantenerte volando. Aquí es lo mismo, pero cuando quieras volar alto, tienes que pensar en el cielo, las nubes y las estrellas. - le explicó.  
Marceline llevó a PB nuevamente hasta el balcón, le sujetó la mano con fuerza y ambas se lanzaron hacia el horizonte. PB se asustó un poco, pero pudo volar.  
- Tranquila, no te soltaré. - dijo Marceline sonriéndole tiernamente. - Necesitas tranquilizarte para estabilizar el vuelo, respira hondo y no mires hacia abajo. - le aconsejó.  
Bubblegum le hizo caso y consiguió confiarse:  
- Ya lo tengo! - aseguró.  
- Genial! - dijo Marceline soltándole la mano con cuidado. Bonnie cerró los ojos y consiguió elevarse aún más que la vampira.  
- Muy bien! - clamó la chica demoniaca. - Aprendes muy rápido! Creo que ya no necesitas más lecciones, vamos a casa. - rió la vampira.  
Al llegar a casa, Bonnie se puso en reposo nuevamente porque Marceline se lo pidió, muchas emociones en un solo día pueden afectarle.  
- Y cuando aprenderé a hacerme invisible? - preguntó Peebles.  
- Todo a su tiempo. - le aseguró la vampira. Marceline fue al armario de la oficina de su padre para sacar su vieja guitarra porque quería cantarle algo a Bonnie. Al darse la vuelta, se quedó completamente muda con lo que vio:  
- Hola, Marcie! - dijo Laurel sentada sobre el escritorio de Hunson.  
- Laurel! Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!? Cómo me encontraste?! - dijo Marceline en voz baja.  
- Tengo informantes por todo Ooo. - comentó la altanera princesa. - También me contaron una horrible noticia.  
- Qué te dijeron? - preguntó Marceline con el ceño fruncido.  
- La pequeña reina está embarazada, verdad? Sabía que no tardarías en hacerle lo mismo que a mí.  
- Esto no es asunto tuyo! - dijo Marceline.  
- Claro que lo es, tú fuiste mi novia y Peebles mi mejor amiga. - manifestó Laurel. - Qué curioso.  
- Baja la voz. - le advirtió la vampira.  
- La historia volverá a repetirse, no te parece, Marcie? - rió Laurel  
- Cariño, encontraste la guitarra? - preguntó PB entrando a la oficina, pero quedándose con la boca abierta cuando vio a Laurel.  
- Tú! Como llegaste aquí?! - preguntó Bubblegum muy enojada. - Tú la trajiste, Marceline?  
- Qué?! Claro que no! - contestó enojada la vampiresa. Laurel estaba riendo.  
- Son tan divertidas! Podrían tener su propio programa de televisión! - se burló la princesa. - Felicidades a la feliz pareja, será interesante ver cómo se las arreglan con una criatura.  
- Laurel, te ordeno que desaparezcas de aquí inmediatamente! - exclamó PB.  
- Lo siento, Peebles, pero no son tus dominios. No puedes ordenarme nada! Además no vengo a verte a ti, sino a mi Marceline. - dijo Laurel mirando con ternura a la vampiresa, ésta miró hacia otro lado.  
- Tu Marceline? Te informo que es mi esposa y lo de ustedes se acabó hace tiempo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí! - gritó Bubblegum furiosa.  
- Vaya! Veo que le contaste de lo nuestro, Marceline. Pero de verdad se tienen tanta confianza? Le contaste acerca de lo otro, amor mío? - dijo Laurel aproximándose a la vampira.  
- No te me acerques. - dijo Marceline.  
- A qué te refieres con lo otro? - preguntó Bubblegum frunciendo el ceño.  
- Veo que Marceline no te ha contado nuestro pequeño secreto. - comentó Laurel riendo.  
- Marceline, qué secreto es ese? - preguntó Bonnibel. Pero la vampira no dijo nada, lucía muy nerviosa.  
- Que pasa, Marceline? Te comió la lengua Ciencia la rata? - rió a carcajadas Laurel.  
- Laurel, vete de una maldita vez. - dijo Marceline.  
- Verás, rosada. Al parecer tu fiel esposa no te ha contado mucho acerca de su pasado. Hace 4 maravillosos años me comentaste que estabas trabajando en un experimento único e inigualable. Ese mismo año robé tu estúpida pastilla, quedé embarazada y adivina quién fue responsable de eso. - contó Laurel mirando a la vampira.  
PB no podía creerlo, miró a Marceline con incredulidad, pero la vampiresa solo se quedó mirando hacia el suelo.  
- Dijiste que solo habían tenido una relación! - le dijo PB a Marceline.  
- Solo una relación? Eso fue todo lo que te dijo, Peebles? Eres tan ingenua como siempre. - se burló la princesa nuevamente de su ex amiga. - Fue mucho más que eso...debiste haberle visto la cara de felicidad que puso cuando le conté la noticia.  
- Basta, Laurel. - se quejó Marceline.  
- Oh creo que dije algo malo? - se hizo la víctima la princesa. - No es culpa mía que seas tan reservada, Marceline.  
- Dije que te largues! - gritó la vampira.  
- Como quieras, me voy para que puedan platicar un rato sobre esta...delicada situación. Fue agradable verte esta vez, nerd. Espero que sigan así de divertidas. Nunca cambien! - se largó la chica mediante un portal. Bonnibel estalló en llanto y como tenía rabia contenida le pegó una cachetada a Marceline:  
- M-Me mentiste! Siempre lo hiciste...sabías de mi investigación y te hiciste la tonta? - dijo furiosa. - Me dijiste que tu relación con ella no significó nada y tu madre no te dio ningún libro de anatomía, verdad? Porque soy tan estúpida para confiar en ti? - gritó Bubblegum llorando de rabia.  
- Bonnie...eso ya pasó.  
- Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!  
- Lo siento, Bonnie! Que querías que te dijera? Hola, soy Marceline, la Reina Vampiro. Mi ex novia iba a tener un hijo, pero murió y ahora estoy soltera?  
- Él...él...? - preguntó PB.  
- Si...Laurel tuvo una pérdida cuando tenía 8 meses, después de eso, ella se alejó de mí porque no quería ver a nadie. - respondió entre sollozos.  
- E-Es por eso que me cuidas tanto?  
- N-No quiero que pase lo mismo. - dijo Marceline llorando silenciosamente. - Odio hablar de eso... sé que debí contártelo, pero tampoco pude porque sé lo mucho que odias a esa tonta y solo traería más problemas.  
Bonnibel se sintió fatal, no podía imaginar el dolor que debieron haber sentido Laurel y Marceline cuando se enteraron de la desgracia y reprochar a Marceline por una actitud pasada no tenía sentido. La estaba haciendo sentir pésimo y era entendible porque la vampiresa había mentido, no quería problemas en su nueva vida junto a ella. Ahora PB entendía por qué Marceline actuaba de una manera tan liberal y como si nada le importase. - Ha sufrido durante toda su vida. - pensó Peebles. Esto también explica los cambios de humor que tenía Laurel y como cambió totalmente después del incidente.  
- Marcie, yo... - intentó decir, pero vio que la vampiresa tomó su guitarra y mientras lloraba comenzó a cantar la letra de una antigua canción que alguna vez se la dedicó a su pequeño:

Now it's time to say good night  
Good night sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light  
Good night sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you

Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Good night sleep tight  
Now the moon begins to shine  
Good night sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you

Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Good night sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light  
Good night sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you

Good night good night everybody  
Everybody everywhere  
Good night

Al terminar la canción, Marceline dejó su guitarra de lado en silencio y aun seguía llorando. Bubblegum fue a abrazarla con fuerza:  
- Marcie, lo siento mucho.  
- Una parte de mí murió con él...Bonnie, no es fácil cargar con algo como esto e intentar dejar el pasado atrás...pero soy muy idiota a veces.  
- Amor, no digas eso.  
- Jamás debí ocultarte nada...siempre has confiado en mí y ahora te fallé.  
- Cariño, no puedes culparte por eso.  
- Quería que todo fuera perfecto, pero siempre hay algo que sale para atormentarme.  
- Marcie, nada puede ser del todo perfecto.  
- Si, tú eres perfecta, Bonnie. - dijo la vampira besando a su novia en los labios.  
- Eres tan dulce! - dijo Bubblegum besando de vuelta a la vampira.  
- Si no quieres verme, yo lo entiendo. - dijo la vampira parando.  
- Cómo no voy a querer verte si no puedo vivir sin ti? No apruebo que me hayas mentido, pero fueron sucesos del pasado...no puedes culparte por cosas que hiciste en el pasado porque has cambiado y nadie tuvo la culpa con lo que pasó con el bebé. - dijo Bubblegum. Aun así la vampiresa se sentía mal. Debió haberle dicho todo de un principio, para así evitar que Laurel la haya dejado tan mal parada frente a PB. Pasaron en silencio por unos minutos y Peebles esperó hasta que Marceline se tranquilizara para decirle algo.  
- Marcie, hay algo que necesito hacer...iré a mi reino por unas cosas. - dijo PB.  
- Bonnie! No puedes, yo iré por ti.  
- No te preocupes, tengo que ir yo.  
- Estás segura de que puedes?  
- Por supuesto! Será tan solo buscar algo.  
- Bien, pero no tardes mucho, bueno? - dijo la vampira débilmente que continuaba afectada por todo.  
- Claro! - sonrió Peebles mientras salía de la Nocheósfera, pero no iría al Dulce Reino sino a enfrentarse con Laurel. Las cosas con su enemiga debían parar de una vez por todas o continuaría deteriorando la relación.

**La canción "Good Night" pertenece a The Beatles, no a mí.  
PD: Hay una canción que me recomendó alguien que tiene que ver con el tema de Marceline. Es de Ed Sheeran y se llama Small Bump. Podrían escucharla porque más menos tiene que ver con todo.**


	31. Realmente importa?

Laurel se encontraba eligiendo que vestido usar para el desayuno del día siguiente. La chica no podía estar más alegre porque en su mente se imaginaba como debían estar peleando Marceline y PB. Su plan estaba funcionando de maravilla, con decir la verdad de seguro Peebles terminaría la relación, Marceline volvería a estar soltera y como la vampira no soporta la soledad volvería rogándole por una segunda oportunidad. Por supuesto que ella se negaría al principio, no quería parecer desesperada, pero en el fondo terminaría aceptando porque la vampira la vuelve loca.  
- Lo que hago por amor. - dijo en voz alta mientras dejaba un vestido color verde olivo sobre su cama. Pero escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención y se detuvo.  
- Quién anda ahí? - preguntó seria. Tomó uno de sus bolsos como arma y vio que del balcón llegó PB volando. Escondiendo la mano que tenía el bolso dijo:  
- Peebles, querida! Que sorpresa! Hace tiempo que no pasabas por aquí. - dijo la chica con una amabilidad muy cínica.  
- Cierra la boca, Laurel. Vengo a arreglar nuestras diferencias de una vez por todas.  
- Lo siento, Bonnie. - se lamentó. - Pero no puedo incluirte en el grupo de las populares, no si sigues con la pinta de nerd que tienes.  
- Sabes que no vine por eso. Nuestra amistad acabó hace tiempo.  
- Si es por Marceline, sabes que yo nunca hice nada. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber que todas caemos con los encantos de la Reina Vampiro.  
- No te hagas la víctima! Sé que lo planeas y no lo conseguirás. Marceline y yo no somos estúpidas.  
- Y yo tampoco, Bubblegum. Así que sé cuando una persona quiere algo más que una amistad y es eso lo que noto en Marceline cuando está conmigo.  
- No es cierto, ella te desprecia tanto como yo.  
- Por favor, Peebs! Ambas sabemos que Marcie ve números en sus relaciones, no personas.  
- Ella no es como tú crees...no es la misma de antes.  
- Jajajaj. - rió Laurel con una risa escalofriante. - Tu inocencia es admirable, PB. Lástima que estemos en la vida real...abre los ojos rosadita!  
- Los tengo abiertos para tu información.  
- Entonces sabrás que Marceline me pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo. Mientras tú estabas jugando con tus caballeros y princesitas de plástico, Marceline y yo teníamos maratones de sexo.  
- Laurel, para! Podrías dejarnos en paz? Lo de ustedes pasó hace mucho tiempo y ya es pasado.  
- Lo nuestro recién comienza...o no te contó cuando nos besamos en el club?  
- Qué club? De qué hablas?  
- Já! Marceline te dijo que iba a ir a la Nocheósfera, pero la verdad es que estaba pasando tiempo conmigo en un club del Reino de los Duendes y tú una vez más le creíste. De verdad eres tan tonta, Bubblegum? - se rió Laurel. Bonnibel estaba muy enojada.  
- Basta! Eso no me interesa! Puedes callarte?! - gritó PB. Pero Laurel siguió:  
- Es muy divertido ver como dejas que te engañe. Y lo mejor de todo es que le sigues creyendo cada una de sus mentiras.  
- Ah si? Pues a ti también te engañó, torpe! - gritó Bubblegum con ira.  
- Eso no es verdad...mientes!  
- Si, cuando llevaban pocos meses saliendo. Se besó con varias personas en una fiesta, ella misma me lo contó. Bienvenida al club!  
- Eres una mentirosa, Bubbletonta! Marceline te haría eso a ti, pero yo no soy tan idiota como para dejar que me engañen.  
- Te estoy diciendo la verdad...parece que a ti también te vieron la cara, no? Que se siente, Laurel?  
- Si ya que sabes que te engañó...por qué no terminas con ella?  
- Porque sé que comete tonterías, pero nos seguimos amando en el fondo.  
- Que inútil eres! Te seguirá engañando e inventando excusas.  
- No, Laurel. A diferencia de ti, yo no veo a Marcie como un trofeo que ganar. Le perdono sus errores porque sé que no es perfecta, nadie lo es y sé lo mucho que me ama.  
- Ella no te ama!  
- Claro que si.  
- Eres solo un juguete para la Reina Vampiro, te usará y te botará como siempre hace con todas.  
- En verdad crees eso? Bien! Ya hemos tenido sexo, estamos casadas y voy a tener un hijo...con todo eso aun sigues creyendo que se deshará de mí?  
- Yo tuve algo parecido y me botó!  
- No, Laurel. Ella nunca te botó, tú la alejaste de tu vida. Tú misma dejaste que se te escapara de las manos, la dejaste ir y perdiste como en la guerra.  
- Qué demonios sabes tú de perder?! Toda tu vida ha sido perfecta, todos te adoran! - gritó la princesa. - Ayy si, ahí viene la chica más linda de Ooo, quiero ser como la Dulce Tonta. Es tan dulce como su increíble nombre! - imitó Laurel con voz chillona.  
- No es gracioso.  
- Estoy harta de escuchar esas tonterías.  
- Si que me tienes envidia, princesa.  
- Yo? Tenerte envidia de qué, Peebles? Lo tengo todo. Soy mucho más popular que tú, soy más bella, mucho más refinada y elegante, tengo más dinero y no tengo que andar arrastrándome ante los demás para conseguir algo.  
- Puede ser, pero tienes a Marceline. - mencionó PB. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Laurel empezó a golpear a Bubblegum con el bolso que tenía escondido mientras que PB intentaba defenderse como podía. Hubo jalones de cabello y arañazos entre las 2 hasta que alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto de Laurel.  
- Alteza, se encuentra bien? - preguntó un sirviente. - Oí gritos.  
- Si...es...es solo que volví a tener pesadillas con el dragón negro otra vez. - dijo Laurel. PB no pudo evitar reírse, pero Laurel le lanzó una mirada fulminante. - Después de todo Laurel sigue siendo una niña asustadiza. - pensó la chica rosa.  
- Como usted diga, si necesita algo, llámeme por favor. - dijo el súbdito alejándose de la puerta.  
- Hey! A dónde vas?! No he terminado contigo, basura! - le gritó Laurel en cuanto vio que PB se dirigía al balcón. - Si crees que olvidaré a Marceline, estás muy equivocada!. - agregó.  
- Ya deja a Marceline en paz, Laurel. Tú misma la estás aburriendo con todo el escándalo que haces. - dijo PB con tranquilidad mientras flotaba y se alejaba lentamente.  
- Tú y ese maldito bastardo me las pagarán! La próxima vez que nos encontremos no seré tan considerada, me oíste?! - le gritó la chica vanidosa a Peebles, pero ella ya había emprendido vuelo.

Al llegar a la Nocheósfera, Bubblegum vio que Marceline charlaba con su padre tranquilamente:  
- Bubblegum! No puedo creer que al fin seré abuelo! - dijo Hunson abrazándola. - Felicidades! - agregó.  
- M-Muchas gracias, sr. Abadeer. - contestó PB muy nerviosa.  
- Oh Glob! No puedo creer que en mi escritorio hayan planificado a mi nieto!Le prenderé velas! - dijo el padre.  
- Papá! - gritó Marceline poniéndose roja.  
- Solo bromeaba, hija. Y bien, ya saben si será niño o niña? - preguntó el demonio.  
- Aun no, Bonnie tiene muy poco tiempo. - dijo Marceline.  
- Y cómo te enteraste tan pronto de que estabas embarazada, Betty?  
- Traje un aparato que yo misma cree y lo usé para verificar.  
- Impresionante! Marceline, tú nunca creaste nada. - le dijo Hunson a su hija.  
- Claro que si! Modifiqué el hacha de la familia y lo convertí en bajo! - se excusó la vampira.  
- Eso no es nada. Así que si el bebé resulta ser creativo es porque no lo heredó de ti. - se rió el padre.  
- Jojo, que gracioso. - dijo Marceline ofendida.  
- Y que les gustaría que fuese? Supongo que cada una debe tener alguna preferencia. - preguntó Hunson.  
- Para ser sincera, no lo he pensado aun. - contestó Bubblegum. - Qué hay de ti, cariño? - le preguntó a Marcie.  
- Me da igual que sea, lo importante es que nazca sano y salvo... - dijo Marceline con la mirada vacía. PB se lamentó haber preguntado semejante cosa.  
- Pero por supuesto que nacerá sin problemas! Tiene una madre experta en ciencia y la otra es...emmm, pues es...Marceline! - se le ocurrió decir a Hunson con alegría, pero se quedó callado al instante que vio que su hija lo miraba con ganas de matar. - Y bien, cuando volverán al Feliz Reino? - preguntó.  
- Nos estás echando? - preguntó la vampira incrédula.  
- A Bubblegum no, a ti sí. Me enteré de tu pequeño problema con mi amuleto.  
- Pequeño? Jamás vuelvo a ponerme esa cosa otra vez! - dijo Marceline casi lanzándole el objeto a su padre.  
- Algún día lo harás de nuevo. Es dolorosamente irresistible! - dijo mientras se colocaba el amuleto nuevamente. - Me preguntó cómo luciría Betty si se lo pusiera? - preguntó mirando a la chica rosa.  
- Te lo prohíbo! Aleja esa cosa de nuestras vidas! - dijo Marceline poniéndose en medio.  
- Ya ya, solo me lo estaba preguntando. - contestó el demonio.  
- Por qué a usted no le causa ningún efecto cuando se lo pone y a Marceline si? - preguntó con interés la reina rosa.  
- Yo soy 100% malo, no me puede volver más malvado de lo que ya soy. Marceline no lo es tanto y por eso no tiene autocontrol...pero qué efecto causará en ti? - se preguntó nuevamente Hunson Abadeer.  
- No quiero ni averiguarlo. - replicó Peebles.  
- Algún día tendrás que saberlo. Después de todo cuando yo muera, ósea en un caso muy extremo y especial, la Nocheósfera pasará a ser de Marceline y en caso de que ella no esté presente, tú tendrás que hacerte cargo.  
- Cierto. - pensó PB. El demonio tenía razón y si no lo averiguaría ella, su hijo o hija tendría que hacerlo porque heredaría la Nocheósfera por parte de Marceline. Para Bubblegum, reinar en un lugar así sería impensable pero para el bebé no sería una carga ya que tendría algo de maldad en su ser por culpa de la Reina Vampiro.  
- Qué tan malvado será? - se preguntó la joven reina. A quien saldría? Sería bondadoso y amable como Peebles? O sería igual de irritable y malvado como suele ser Marceline?  
- Bueno, pero eso nunca ocurrirá, verdad papá? - preguntó la hija al padre.  
- Si no he muerto en todo este tiempo, no tendría por qué morir ahora. - rió el demonio. - Así que tranquila, Marceline. No tendrás que gobernar la Nocheósfera hasta después de un largo tiempo. - comentó. La vampiresa suspiró de tranquilidad.

Al volver al Dulce Reino, todos los ciudadanos querían hablar con Bubblegum. Todo Ooo se había enterado de la noticia que la misma Laurel se encargó de propagar por todos los rincones: La pareja iba a tener un heredero.  
Mentita felicitó a sus Majestades, se encargó de alejar a los súbditos que querían acercarse a Peebles y le llevó un saco lleno de cartas que habían escrito todos los monarcas de Ooo.  
- Qué diablos es todo esto? - preguntó Marceline viendo el saco en la habitación.  
- Son tarjetas de felicitaciones.- explicó PB mientras leía una. - Hasta el Rey Helado nos mandó una.  
- Qué considerado es Simon. - se alegró Marceline.  
- Si, dijo que si necesitábamos una niñera más adelante, le avisáramos.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta. - dijo la vampira.  
- Adivina quién no mandó nada.  
- Laurel...típico.  
- No, ella si envió una, pero de parte de sus padres. La que no mandó nada fue la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso. No puedo creer que siga enojada. - dijo Peebles tomando otra carta para leerla.  
- Que se enoje todo lo que quiera, lo que hizo no tiene nombre. - dijo Marceline. - Que hay de Finn? Mandó algo también? - preguntó.  
- Si, pero junto con Jake.  
- De seguro la redactó Jake a espaldas de Finn. - comentó la vampiresa mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación.  
- Bueno, al menos se tomaron la molestia.  
- Querrás decir Jake. No creo que el enano esté contento con esto.  
- Bueno, tendrá que acostumbrarse y darse cuenta de lo incorrecto que fue su comportamiento en la Nocheósfera. - dijo Peebles. - Le hace falta novia.  
- Está viendo a la hija del Rey Flama. - mencionó Marceline. - Al menos eso me había dicho.  
- Entonces por qué pensó que le daría una oportunidad?  
- Es un chico tonto! Tuvo suerte, si no fuese mi amigo a estas alturas ya estaría bajo tierra.  
- Marceline!  
- Qué?  
- No seas tan cruel con él, es solo un niño.  
- Espero que se le pase o tendrá graves problemas conmigo. - dijo la vampira.


	32. Del lado equivocado

A la mañana siguiente, Marceline se levantó con un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Estuvo bebiendo durante toda la noche en la biblioteca y se había quedado dormida allí. No se había peleado con Peebles ni nada, es solo que se puso melancólica y el alcohol le hacía olvidar sus problemas o al menos eso pensaba ella. Fue a la entrada del Palacio, tomó su sombrilla y se dedicó a pasear por los jardines del reino como siempre hacía con tal de olvidarse del dolor, pero allí se encontraba Bubblegum también bajo una sombrilla y se le acercó para charlar.  
- Hace unos minutos estuve hablando con Finn. -le informó Peebles.  
- Ah si? Y que te dijo? - preguntó la vampiresa poniéndose a caminar junto a su chica.  
- Lo despedí.  
- Qué?! PB por qué?! No puedes hacer eso! - dijo la vampiresa deteniéndose inmediatamente.  
- Claro que sí, le dije que no necesitaba su protección porque te tengo a ti y es más que suficiente. Pero quedamos en que eso no arruinaría nuestra amistad.  
- Amistad? Já! - se burló Marceline. - Como si él quisiera tan solo una amistad contigo.  
- Me pidió disculpas por lo que pasó en la Nocheósfera.  
- No puede pasarse todo el tiempo pidiendo disculpas por cada error que comete.  
- Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que tú haces. - replicó Bubblegum. Marceline se quedó callada por unos instantes para meditarlo y se dio cuenta de que PB tenía razón. Ella hacía exactamente lo mismo.  
- Bonnie...realmente no sé si puedo ser la chica madura que esperas que sea. Qué pasa si no puedo protegerte? O al bebé? Estuve a punto de matarte hace poco.  
- Marcie, confío plenamente en ti...si no lo hiciese no hubiese despedido a Finn.  
- Lo sé, pero...  
- Nos cuidamos mutuamente, con eso basta. - sonrió Bubblegum para darle seguridad, pero en el fondo PB estaba algo preocupada. Después de todo dejó a Laurel bastante irritada la última vez, pero que haría la testaruda de su ex amiga? Intentar conquistar el Dulce Reino? El ejército del Bubblegum aplastaría a los invasores. Le daría a Marceline una pócima de amor? No podía ser tan infantil. Intentaría sobornarla con dinero? Probablemente. Pero con Marceline a su lado se sentía muy segura y era eso lo que importaba.

Pasaron los meses sin novedad alguna. De vez en cuando venían Finn y Jake para asegurarse que todo estaba bien y Peebles organizaba fiestas de té con sus amigas, pero fuera de eso no había pasado nada extraño.  
- Puajj! Este año le toca a Laurel organizar la Fiesta Primaveral. - recordó Peebles mientras leía una tarjeta. - Casi me olvido.  
- Qué es eso? - preguntó la vampira leyendo la invitación.  
- Es una reunión que se hace para dar comienzo a la primavera en Ooo y es muy parecido a un club de lectura, pero se discuten temas triviales. Solo están invitadas las princesas y reinas.  
- Y por qué yo nunca he ido a eso?  
- Ni idea, supongo que nunca te importó o quizás no te llegó la invitación. El año pasado la Princesa Mora lo organizó y este año le toca a Laurel.  
- Por ningún motivo iremos.  
- Tenemos que hacerlo, somos reinas y por nuestro rango es obligación. Además dudo que Laurel haga una escena en público porque cuidada muy bien su reputación frente a los demás.  
- En qué lugar lo hará?  
- El Bosque Embrujado.  
- No iremos, estaríamos entrando en la boca del lobo!  
- Marcie, ya se ha organizado 2 veces allí y nada malo ha pasado.  
- Si, pero se trata de alguien como Laurel...no es lo mismo.  
- No me digas que le tienes miedo.  
- Yo? Claro que no, pero es mi deber cuidarte.  
- Y es nuestro deber ir. Si no asistimos se notará demasiado y todo el mundo comenzará a hablar.  
- Glob! - pensó Marceline. Odiaba estas estupideces de etiqueta, eso era la único malo de estar casada con la monarca más importante de todo Ooo: reglas y más reglas. Sabía muy bien que Bubblegum pasó a ser la más poderosa e influyente de todas en la realeza cuando se casó con ella, pero por qué no podía abolir toda esta clase de tonterías? Lo peor es que su hijo o hija tendría que soportar estas presiones también.  
- A todo esto, cuando sabremos que es el bebé?  
- Será una sorpresa hasta que nazca, por lo tanto que tenemos que ir pensando nombres de varón o de mujer.  
- Oh Glob, Bonnie por qué me haces esto?  
- Jajajaja, es solo para hacerlo más emocionante y yo tampoco sabré lo que es. Según Mentita, mis padres hicieron lo mismo, también mis abuelos y ha sido así por generaciones.  
- Bien. Ya cada vez falta menos así que no esperaremos mucho...cuando sería esta fiesta? En un mes más?  
- Es en un par de días.  
- Excelente! Podemos excusarnos de que no puedes ir por tu avanzada condición de embarazo.  
- Iremos si o si, Marceline. Y si quieres usar esa excusa, tendrías que ir tú sola en representación mía y de seguro que Laurel estaría celebrando por eso.  
- Demonios! Detesto estas cosas.  
- Iremos, Marcie. Te lo estoy ordenando.  
- Woow! Espera, me estás ordenando algo? A mí? La Reina Vampiro?  
- Si, a quién más?  
- Cariño, llevo más tiempo que tú en el negocio y créeme que la que da órdenes aquí soy yo. Así que te ordeno que vengas aquí y me des un beso. - dijo la vampiresa tomando a Peebles de las manos y aproximándola a ella para besarla. Bubblegum se rió y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.  
- Bonnie! Eso no fue lo que te ordené.  
- Dijiste un beso, no especificaste donde. - sonrió la joven reina.  
- Majestades, vengo a informales que la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso solicita una audiencia con la Dulce Reina. - irrumpió Mentita para avisar.  
- L-La Princesa del Anillo? De ninguna manera! - gritó la vampiresa. - Petición denegada. -ordenó Marceline ya casi dominando el lenguaje de la realeza.  
- Marcie! Viene a hablar conmigo...quizás se disculpe.  
- Ni mil disculpas podrán enmendar el mal que hizo. - replicó la vampira furiosa.  
- Es mi amiga. Weshalb nicht? Debo darle una oportunidad.  
- Corrección, fue tu amiga, PB.  
- Ella nos ayudó a reunirnos, recuerdas?  
- Si, pero ella quiso separarnos luego.  
- Y bien? Majestades? - preguntó el mayordomo impaciente. - Necesito darle la respuesta a la dama de inmediato.  
- Avísale que estaré dentro de unos minutos con ella. - dijo finalmente PB.  
- No puedo creerlo! Por qué me desautorizas? - preguntó Marceline enojada.  
- Por qué te metes en mis amistades?  
- Amistades?! Ella no es tu amiga, es una víbora!  
- Marceline! Como reina que soy debo dar el ejemplo y tengo que ser cordial y atenta hasta con mis peores enemigos.  
- Oh si, mátalos de linda dulzura y con besitos sabor caramelo. - se burló la Reina Vampiro.  
- Eso hice contigo y funcionó bastante bien. - le guiñó un ojo Bubblegum y dejó el cuarto. Marceline se sonrojó torpemente porque la chica tenía razón una vez más.

En el recibidor se encontraba esperando la Princesa del Anillo. La chica lucía un maravilloso traje de color gris oscuro con diamantes en la parte superior, mientras que PB llevaba un simple traje rosa. Nunca le gustó llevar joyas en sus ropajes y por más que ahora fuese una mujer poderosa, no cambiaría su forma de ser:  
- Majestad. - dijo la chica del Anillo inclinándose con toda formalidad.  
- No fuiste a mi coronación ni a mi boda...por qué?  
- No me encontraba del todo bien, Majestad.  
- Llámame Peebles. Después de todo seguimos siendo amigas. - dijo PB. Eso le impresionó a la princesa. - Marceline me contó todo... - terminó por decir la Dulce Reina.  
- Solo intentaba ayudar, Peebs.  
- No me refiero a tu tiempo como consejera, sino a lo otro.  
- F-Fue una locura, ya sabes, a veces hacemos cosas locas cuando...  
- Cuando estamos enamoradas, no? - preguntó Bubblegum seria.  
- Peebles. No me mires así, sabes lo que causa Marceline cuando mira a alguien. Tienes esa sensación de seguridad y solamente existes tú y ella en ese momento. Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie.  
- Lo sé muy bien. Pero no has venido solo para hablar de Marceline, verdad? - dudó la joven reina.  
- No, vengo a confirmar si irás a la Fiesta Primaveral. Laurel ha nombrado un comité encargado de ciertas labores y yo debo verificar la asistencia.  
- Laurel hizo eso? Pero si te odia tanto como a mí. - comentó Bubblegum.  
- En la vida necesitas ciertos aliados.  
- Qué? No me digas que ahora estás de su lado?  
- Irá a la Fiesta Primaveral, Majestad? - preguntó Anillo de manera cortante.  
- Si. - afirmó PB.  
- También irá la Reina Vampiro?  
- Ambas iremos...Anillo, qué te ofreció Laurel? Te está sobornando?  
- Mis amistades no son de tu incumbencia, Bonnibel.  
- Lo son cuando una de mis mejores amigas se está yendo al lado equivocado.  
- No existe un lado equivocado, no cuando una intenta sobrevivir como puede, Peebs.  
- Mira, sé que no actuaste bien con lo del accidente que tú misma planeaste, pero te perdono, Anillo.  
- Sé te da muy bien olvidar el pasado, verdad Bonnie?  
- A qué te refieres? - preguntó la chica rosa.  
- Laurel me contó lo de ella y Marceline, pero a ti no parece importarte nada.  
- Es lo que tengo que hacer, el pasado es el pasado.  
- El pasado nunca se olvida, Majestad.  
- Si fuese así yo no debería perdonarte, Anillo.  
- Nadie te obliga a que lo hagas.  
- Intento ser justa. - justificó PB. - Parece que ahora te has vuelto confidente de Laurel.  
- Me ha contado un par de cosas.  
- Dime, Anillo. Ella te considera tanto como yo? Está siempre allí para ti? Se preocupa por ti tanto como yo lo hacía? Te conoce desde que tienes memoria?  
- No tengo porque responder todo eso.  
- Por supuesto que no, porque no tienes respuesta.  
- Te felicito por tu embarazo. - dijo Anillo mirando el vientre de su ex amiga. - Cuantos meses te faltan para tenerlo? - preguntó la princesa cambiando el tema.  
- 1 mes más o menos...Princesa...no vas a decirme algo más?  
- Ve a la fiesta, Peebles. Según oí, Laurel está gastando una fortuna para que todo salga perfecto. - dijo la Princesa del Anillo remarcando la última palabra.  
- Irás tú? - preguntó Bubblegum.  
- Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Sería demasiado para mí. - respondió sonriendo mientras iba hacia la salida.  
Marceline apareció junto a Bubblegum, estuvo observando toda la escena al hacerse invisible y quería asegurarse de que la Princesa del Anillo no se le ocurriese hacerle algo malo a PB:  
- No confío en ella...no deberíamos ir a la fiesta.  
- Marceline! Tan solo vino a confirmar nuestra asistencia y ella ni siquiera estará allí.  
- Por eso mismo, es extraño.  
- No tiene nada de malo. Hace 3 años también tuve que ayudar a organizar, pero tampoco fuí.  
- Si, pero se trata de la nueva adquisición amistosa de Laurel.  
- Y eso qué?  
- Nunca pedirá te pedirá perdón, sabes? - dijo Marceline a su esposa.  
- Por unos instantes pensé que lo haría. - respondió decepcionada.  
- Ya no lo hará, menos si ahora es amiga de Laurel. - comentó Marceline.  
- No sé que le ofreció Laurel a cambio, pero no creo que sea una amistad verdadera.  
- Prefiero no averiguarlo, Bonnie. En estas cosas no es bueno meterse.  
- Si, pero es amiga.  
- Ya no lo es.  
- Aún así, no puedo dejar que Laurel le haga algo malo. - dijo Peebles. - Y si la amenazó con algo?  
- Créeme que no parecía amenazada ni nada.  
- Anillo siempre ha sido buena para ocultar sus emociones...espero que no esté en problemas.  
- Espero que nosotras no estemos en problemas por su culpa. - habló la vampira.


	33. La etiqueta

Bubblegum estaba arreglándose en el baño, cuando Marceline se le acercó para hablar:  
- Estás segura de que quieres que vayamos? - dudó la vampira. - Podríamos ver una película, salir de camping, pasear a la luz de la luna, tú sabes.  
- Por supuesto que vamos a ir. - insistió PB poniéndose una flor en el cabello.  
- Podríamos...tú sabes... - dijo la vampira mordiéndose el labio.  
- Dije que no.  
- Pero Bonnie!  
- Sin peros, Marceline. Ya lo discutimos. - contestó la joven. - Y ve a arreglarte que hay que estar allá a las 8. - le ordenó.  
- Grrrrr. - gruño la chica mitad demonio. Por qué no podían quedarse en casa? Por qué tenían tantas obligaciones? Estar rodeada de un montón de fangirls no era divertido, podría serlo al principio, pero luego terminaban cansándola. Lo bueno es que como Bubblegum está embarazada la atención iría para ella y no tendría que intentar escapar de un grupo de fans. Por más que fueran de la realeza, las princesas eran de lo más atrevidas con ella.  
- Maldita fiesta de flores estúpidas! - maldijo la Reina Vampiro mientras escogía su vestuario. - Agarraré esas jodidas flores y se las...  
- Te estoy escuchando, cariño. - le dijo PB desde el baño.  
- Aarrrrghh! - lazó un gruñido de protesta la vampira.  
- Ya empezamos. - pensó la Dulce Reina. Solo ella podría calmarle el malhumor a su esposa, pero lo haría después de la fiesta. - Quiero que descargue su ira sobre la tonta de Laurel. - rio para sus adentros PB.  
- PB, estas lista? Te espero en el balcón. - le gritó la vampira.  
- Balcón? Oh no, Marcie, no podemos ir volando. Tenemos que ir en carruaje. - explicó Bubblegum desde el baño.  
- Qué?! - gritó la vampira yendo ella misma a donde estaba PB.  
- Como es una ceremonia real tenemos que ir en un transporte oficial. - comentó Bubblegum con toda tranquilidad mientras seguía arreglando su cabello.  
- Raaawrrr! - bramó la vampiresa de ira al tiempo que iba a la habitación a romper cosas.  
- Has todo el escándalo que quieras, iremos si o si.  
- Todo en este maldito lugar tiene reglas!  
- Debiste haberlo pensado antes de casarte conmigo.  
- Amor, no eres tú el problema. Sino estas estúpidas obligaciones reales! - gritó la Reina Vampiro al instante que rompía el espejo de la habitación.  
- Marceline! Agh! Mira lo que hiciste! Tendré que llamar al equipo de limpieza! - se quejó Bonnibel al salir del baño y ver su querido espejo hecho añicos en el suelo.  
- Lo ves?! Hasta eso tiene normas! Simplemente agarras los pedazos y los lanzas por la ventana! - manifestó la vampira al mismo tiempo en que hacía lo dicho. - Ves? - dijo lanzándolos por la ventana.  
- Noo! Marceline, eso no se hace.! No puedes... - pero PB fue acallada cuando escuchó un alarido que provenía justo debajo del balcón. Marceline se asomó y vio que algunos pedazos se habían incrustado en la piel de un dulce que pasaba por allí.  
- Ups..bueno, eso no se supone que debería pasar. - dijo la chica vampiro.  
- Marceline! Ahora tendré que llamar a... - gritó Peebles perdiendo la paciencia, pero su voz se apagó cuando sintió una gran patada en su vientre.  
- Qué sucede? - preguntó Marceline.  
- Acaba de patear! Pero esta vez lo hizo muy fuerte!  
- Cómo que esta vez? Es decir que ya lo había hecho antes y no me avisaste, Bonnie?!  
- No creí que fuese importante para ti.  
- Claro que lo es, significa que está bien. - dijo Marceline poniendo su puntiaguda oreja en la barriga de la chica embarazada. - Suena extraño.  
- Se está moviendo. - le explicó PB.  
- Debió asustarse cuando gritabas como loca. - dijo Marceline riendo.  
- Loca yo? Tú eras la que se puso a destruir cosas y a gritar desde un principio.  
- Bueno, pero el bebé se asustó cuando tú lo hiciste...no deberíamos ir a la fiesta - dijo Marceline mientras recibió otra patada proveniente del bebé justo en la mejilla. - Lo ves? El bebé también se opone! - explicó Marceline con emoción.  
- O quizás quieres que te calles de una vez.  
- Lo dudo. - dijo Marceline parándose.  
- Estás lista ya?  
- Si, amorcito.  
- Vamos entonces. - dijo PB mandando a llamar a Mentita para que le avisara al cochero.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron a la celebración y todo el mundo se amontonó para hablar con la pareja. Las princesas estaban alocadas preguntándoles acerca del bebé y esa clase de cosas.  
Luego de responder un par de preguntas, Marceline se apartó por unos momentos y se fue a sentar a una de las sillas blancas que habían puesto para la ocasión. Había llevado su bajo hacha, no porque pensaba tocar para la fiesta sino por seguridad. Después de todo, ella era la principal encargada de cuidar de Bubblegum y si algo le llegase a pasar, jamás se lo perdonaría. Estaba sentada tranquilamente con el mentón y sus manos apoyados en la parte superior de su bajo hasta que Laurel se le acercó:  
- Me parece genial que hayas decidido venir. - comentó Laurel a la oreja de Marceline.  
- Qué? Nah, yo no quería...Bonnie tuvo que obligarme. - dijo Marceline sin prestarle interés.  
- Por qué no? Acaso no querías verme una vez más?  
- Laurel, vete a molestar a otra persona.  
- Qué pasa, cariño? Bonnitonta no te satisface lo suficiente?  
- No estoy de humor para bromas tontas.  
- No era una broma sino una afirmación.  
- Como tú digas, Laurel.  
- Bubblegum te tiene muy amargada! Cuidado mi querida vampira, el aburrimiento se pega.  
- Como si tú supieras de diversión.  
- Por supuesto que lo sé y tú me conoces perfectamente.  
- Seh, seh.  
- Jamás te aburriste conmigo, lo recuerdas?  
- Dije que no estoy de humor.  
- Glob, Marceline! Ya ni se puede hablar contigo.  
- Es que no me interesa hacerlo.  
- Es una pena que hayan venido con el pequeño demonio.  
- Qué? Te refieres al bebé?  
- Si, es bastante molesto. Me quita toda la atención.  
- Y que querías que hiciéramos? Bonnie tenía que venir si o si.  
- No me refiero a eso. Pudieron haberlo abortado.  
Marceline miró a la princesa como si se tratase de una desquiciada. Siempre había sido muy irritante y decía cada estupidez, pero esto era el límite.  
- Desaparece de mi vista...ahora mismo! - gritó Marceline.  
- Me gusta verte enojada. - confesó la princesa riendo.  
- Dije que te largues! - gritó Marceline muy fuerte. Al escucharla, todas las princesas se dieron la vuelta para ver que estaba pasando. Hasta la misma Bubblegum que hasta hace un rato atrás se divertía, fue a ver qué ocurría.  
- Pasa algo malo, Laurel? - preguntó seria Bonnibel.  
- Oh solo lo de siempre. Parece que Marceline se levantó con el pie izquierdo. - contestó.  
- La única izquierda que vas a ver es el puñetazo que te voy a dar si sigues molestándome! - gritó Marceline. Las princesas estaban asustadas.  
- Chicas, cálmense! Debió haber sido un malentendido. - dijo la Princesa Salvaje.  
- Claro que no. Dijo bien claro que Bonnie y yo debimos abortado a nuestro hijo. - dijo Marceline observándola con una mirada asesina.  
- No es cierto! Yo dije eso? Marceline! Pero cómo es posible que me odies tanto como para inventar eso tan horrible? - se ofendió Laurel.  
- No te hagas la víctima, Laurel. Apostaría mi vida a que dijiste una atrocidad como esa. - dijo PB.  
- Tu vida? Eso es demasiado, Peebles. No es mi culpa que hayas querido obligar a la Reina Vampiro a venir a esta fiesta. - respondió Laurel y todas las miradas quedaron sobre Marceline.  
- Ella no me agrada. - justificó la vampira frente a todas.  
- Lo ven? Me tiene odio e inventa cosas que yo jamás diría. - dijo Laurel haciéndose la tonta. Marceline se levantó de la silla dispuesta a darle su merecido, pero la Princesa Hermosa junto con Grumosa la sujetaron.  
- No vayas a hacer nada estúpido. - le dijo LSP a la vampiresa.  
- Marceline, sabes que no vale la pena. - dijo Bonnie intentando calmar la situación, pero no dejando de creer en lo que decía la vampiresa.  
- Así es Marceline, hazle caso a tu esposa. Tranquilízate y deja de inventar cosas. - sugirió Laurel.  
- Yo no inventé nada! - le respondió con ira la chica vampira.  
- Como digas, primor. - contestó Laurel muy divertida. - Chicas, pasen a tomar el té. La mesa ya está servida. - anunció como si nada hubiese pasado. Todas pasaron a sentarse y nuestra pareja eligió una mesa en la que estaban la Princesa Desayuno, Flame Princess y LSP.  
- No le creo nada a Laurel. - comentó la Princesa Desayuno en voz baja.  
- Yo tampoco. Todas sabemos lo mucho que detesta a Bubblegum, pero por qué te odia ahora, Marceline? Se supone que esa tonta estaba loca de remate por ti. - dijo LSP bebiendo un sorbo de té.  
- Está celosa, siempre lo ha estado. Pero ahora que supo que Bonnie está embarazada se dedicará a hacernos la vida imposible. - respondió la vampiresa.  
- No pueden encerrarla o dejarla en una isla desierta? - preguntó Flame Princess.  
- Nos gustaría mucho, pero no podemos. Es de la realeza y si cometemos un acto como ese provocaría una guerra entre reinos. - explicó PB.  
- Si son así de amables con ella será capaz de cualquier cosa. - dijo Flame Princess.  
- Es tan cobarde que solo ataca con palabras, así que no nos preocupa tanto. Espero que consiga novio rápido y deje de entrometerse donde no le importa. - dijo Marceline.  
- Nunca había conocido a nadie tan desagradable como ella. - confesó Flame Princess.  
- Popularidad no es sinónimo de simpatía, pequeña princesa. - dijo LSP.  
- Desde que se volvió popular se ha puesto tan ególatra. - comentó Desayuno.  
- Lo peor es que tiene todo un grupo de seguidoras que le creen todo. - dijo PB.  
- Ah si? Quiénes son? - preguntó Flame Princess que recién venía enterándose.  
- Suele juntarse con la Princesa Músculos, la Princesa Hermosa, la Princesa Ángel del Espacio, la Princesa Naranja y ahora la Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso. - comentó Desayuno mirando hacia la mesa de Laurel. - Pero no sé por qué no vino Anillo. - se preguntó.  
- Dijo que era demasiado para ella, no sé a qué se refería. - dijo Bubblegum.  
- Esa está tan loca como Laurel, no le hagan caso. - rió LSP.  
- Entonces ellas son las malas? - preguntó Flame Princess.  
- No sé si las malas, pero si las antipáticas y creídas. Pero evita a Laurel y a Anillo, que son las más venenosas. - recomendó Marceline.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta. - respondió Flame Princess. - Es una pena que haya pasado tanto tiempo encerrada. Desconozco la clase de personas que hay aquí. -comentó.  
- Por suerte nos tienes a nosotras para enseñarte. - dijo Grumosa.  
- La clave es hacer amistad con gente agradable y sincera. - dijo Marceline comiendo un canapé.  
- Y no debes dejar que gente como ellas te pisoteen. - dijo la Princesa Desayuno con una sonrisa amistosa.  
- Princesa! Por qué no trajiste a tu hermana pequeña? Está bien? - preguntó Bubblegum.  
- Tostada está muy bien, pero no pude traerla porque debía hacer sus deberes, Dulce Reina. - respondió la Princesa Desayuno.  
- Y tú como vas con Finn, chica fuego? - le preguntó la Reina Vampiro a Flame Princess.  
- T-Todo muy bien. - se limitó a responder FP muy sonrojada.  
- Finn es un excelente chico, espero que lo cuides muy bien. - expresó la joven PB sonriente.  
- Si, Majestad. - afirmó FP.  
- Alguien quiere más bocadillos? Están muy buenos! - dijo LSP pasando una bandeja, pero nadie tenía muchos ánimos para comer. - Como quieran, ustedes se lo pierden. - dijo Grumosa atacando la bandeja.  
- Miren como se ríe esa tonta. - dijo Desayuno mirando a Laurel. - Se cree una santa.  
- Todos aquí la conocemos perfectamente, es un monstruo. - se le entendió a LSP con la boca llena. - No nos puede engañar.  
- Las demás solo la siguen por ser popular, si no lo fuese, nadie le creería nada. - dijo Bubblegum.  
- Es una pena que no se den cuenta. - dijo FP.  
- Algún día lo harán, ya verás. - expresó Marceline mirando a Laurel. La princesa se dio cuenta y le lanzó un beso, rápidamente Marceline miró a otra parte. Definitivamente la fastidiosa de Laurel se había propuesto a sacar a Marceline de sus casillas, pero por qué? Su objetivo siempre había sido dejar en ridículo a Peebles frente a las demás, pero ahora se desquitaba con ella.  
- Bueno, por un lado es mejor. Bonnie no puede pasar un mal rato. - se dijo la rockera. Peebles hablaba animadamente con las demás mientras que la vampira se sumergía en sus pensamientos y se cuestionaba algunas cosas.  
- Marcie? Estás bien? - preguntó PB. - Te ves un poco ausente. - dijo ella.  
- No es nada. - dijo la vampira riendo. - Pensaba en lo linda que te ves hoy, Bonnie. - le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Por supuesto que Laurel observó eso desde su mesa y no lucía para nada contenta.  
- Oh, hacen una hermosa pareja! - dijo Grumosa.  
- Sii! - se entusiasmó Flame Princess.  
- Miren cómo las mira esa tonta. - les contó Desayuno. - Las vigila constantemente. - se quejó.  
- No te preocupes. - dijo Marceline. - Si cree que puede intimidarnos, se equivoca.  
- Estoy temblando de miedo. - rió Peebles y Marceline besó su mano.  
- Que haga lo que quiera. - dijo la vampira.


	34. La venganza es dulce

**Próxima semana publico el capítulo final ;)**

A mitad de la fiesta, todas pusieron sus sillas formando un círculo y empezaron a comentar ciertos temas:  
- El Rey Helado no ha secuestrado a nadie. - se alegró Slime Princess. - Ya se aburrió?  
- Es porque anda con depresión desde que Bubblegum se casó con Marceline. - dijo la Princesa Músculos.  
- Entonces ya no hay de qué preocuparse, estamos todas a salvo. - dijo LSP.  
- De hecho si, de la Nocheósfera! - dijo Laurel. - Es horrible saber que existe un infierno peor que el original.  
- La Nocheósfera? Claro que no! Mi padre está a cargo de ese lugar y es incapaz de hacer algo malo. - respondió Marceline. Laurel la miró con desconfianza.  
- No recuerdas que una vez que quiso devorar todas las almas de Ooo? Y dices que no es peligroso? Menos mal que Frank el humano estaba allí para protegernos. - respondió la chica vanidosa.  
- Si, pero eso fue un error. Es inofensivo. - le contestó la vampira. Por alguna razón, Laurel había ignorado por primera vez a Bubblegum y todos sus ataques estaban dirigidos a la chica mitad demonio.  
- Aprovecho de informales que Frank el humano está ofreciendo sus servicios como héroe para toda aquella que requiera protección. - informó Laurel.  
- Se llama Finn. - corrigió Flame Princess.  
- Lo que sea. - respondió Laurel sin prestarle interés. - Así que si alguna requiere sus servicios, por favor llámenlo inmediatamente.  
- No se supone que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo protegiendo a Bubblegum? - preguntó la Princesa Esqueleto.  
- Si, pero resulta que su Majestad lo despidió. - rió la princesa altanera. - Brillante idea, no te parece, Peebs? - se burló Laurel.  
- No necesitaba de sus servicios, con Marceline me basta. - respondió la joven rosa.  
- Como si Marceline pudiese proteger a alguien. No es ni capaz de cuidar a su propio perro! - exclamó la anfitriona.  
- Con Schwabl no te metas! - gritó Marceline.  
- Y así planeas cuidar a un bebé? - agregó Laurel.  
- Yo oí que despidieron a Finn porque PB estaba engañando a Marceline con él. - dijo Naranja.  
- Qué?! - preguntó Flame Princess.  
- Eso no es verdad, nunca he engañado a Marceline. - dijo la Dulce Reina con tranquilidad.  
- Cierto. - confirmó la vampira.  
- Pero tú a ella si, verdad Marceline? - rió Laurel. - No sirves para nada.  
- Marceline es mejor de lo que tú crees! - se puso a defender PB a su esposa.  
- Y qué te metes tú? Cierra la boca, perdedora! - le gritó Laurel a PB.  
- Qué le dijiste? - dijo Marceline levantándose, pero PB la detuvo.  
- Chicas, por favor! Dejen de pelear. - dijo Flame Princess.  
- No es mi culpa que esta buena para nada se haya puesto a defender a la fracasada de Marceline. - respondió Laurel con impotencia.  
- Ven y dímelo a la cara, maldita cobarde! - gritó Marceline.  
- Laurie, no te rebajes a responder a esta tonta demoníaca. - dijo la Princesa Ángel del Espacio.  
- Le has dicho tonta a tu reina, Princesa Ángel del Espacio? - preguntó PB incrédula.  
- Y eso que tiene, Bubblegum? Cuando hay problemas, lo que menos importan son los rangos. - salió a defender la Princesa Naranja.  
- Me parece insólito! Chicas, no hay que perder la compostura y el respeto. - dijo la Princesa Salvaje.  
- Respeto es una palabra que lamentablemente no conoce la Princesa Laurel. - dijo Bubblegum.  
- Cállate cara de chicle! - gritó Laurel furiosa.  
- Se acabó! - anunció la vampiresa. - Date por muerta, Laurel! - gritó Marceline volando a donde estaba sentada Laurel, pero la Princesa Músculos la tumbó de un golpe.  
- Marceline! - gritó PB yendo a donde yacía la vampira.  
- Laurel, basta con esto, por favor. - dijo la Princesa Hot Dog. - La reina está en una situación delicada y no puede pasar estos sustos. - dijo.  
- Y a mí que me importa? Marceline se lo buscó, verdad amor? - preguntó Laurel riendo mientras miraba a la vampira.  
- Ignórala, Marcie. Es lo mejor. - le sugirió PB mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.  
- Hazle caso a tu esposa, Marceline Abadeer. - dijo la chica engreída con toda tranquilidad. - Pero claro que te es imposible no tomarme en cuenta. - le guiñó un ojo a la vampira.  
- Laurel, tú y tu estúpido grupo me las pagará. - bramó Marceline.  
- No nos gustan las amenazas, Reina Vampiro. - dijo Laurel. - Cuida tu lenguaje.  
- Entonces deja de comportarte como una tonta. - dijo LSP.  
- Quieres que te dé un golpe igual que la chupasangre, Grumosa? - preguntó la Princesa Músculos.  
- Ven aquí e inténtalo, gordinflona. - dijo LSP desafiante. La Princesa Músculos caminó hasta pararse en frente de Grumosa, pero Marceline se puso en medio.  
- Sobre mi cadáver. - le advirtió Marceline.  
- Te voy a romper la cara! - gritó la Princesa Músculos.  
- Músculos, ven aquí. No sería correcto que volvieses a humillar a la Reina Vampiro otra vez. - ordenó Laurel. - Podrías causarle un paro cardíaco a la pobre y eso no le gustaría para nada a nuestra querida Dulce Reina.  
- Marceline no te tiene miedo y yo tampoco. - dijo Bubblegum.  
- Deberías, Peebles. - contestó la princesa.  
- Pueden parar? Esta pelea es estúpida. - manifestó la Princesa Mora.  
- Ya cállate, redonda! Esto no es asunto tuyo. - le gritó Laurel.  
- Marceline, ya vayámonos de aquí. Sé está poniendo histérica otra vez. - dijo PB dándole la espalda.  
- Oh Bubblegum, tú no te irás de aquí...no sin recibir un castigo. - sonrió lunáticamente Laurel al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Peebles por la espalda contra el suelo, afortunadamente solo cayó de rodillas, pero Marceline voló tan rápido que Laurel apenas pudo reaccionar por la cachetada que la vampira le había dado.  
- Maldita loca! - gritó Marceline ayudando a PB a ponerse de pie. Las princesas se habían quedado en silencio, ni una sola decía palabra alguna y se limitaban a observar. - Lo sabía, la maldita de Anillo sabía que Laurel iba a ser capaz de hacer una locura así y no vino porque no quería tomar parte de esto - pensó Peebles. Es por eso que dijo que sería demasiado.  
- Has perdido la cordura?! - le dijo Peebles a Laurel mirándola incrédula. - Pude haberlo...  
- Perdido, lo sé. - rió Laurel.  
- Princesas, apresen a esta psicópata. - ordenó Marceline. Pero casi nadie se movió, a excepción de LSP, la Princesa Salvaje y Flame Princess que dieron un paso al frente para hacer lo ordenado.  
- Qué les pasa? La Reina Vampiro ha dado una orden! - gritó la Princesa Salvaje, pero seguían sin decir nada.  
- No es nuestro problema. Estamos hartas de meternos en disputas tontas y sin sentido. - explicó la Princesa de Trapo.  
- No es una pelea tonta! Laurel estuvo a punto de... - gritó furiosa Flame Princess, pero se calló cuando vio que nadie tenía intenciones de hacer algo. La rabia invadía a Marceline y fue ella misma a agarrar a Laurel, pero la chica se resistía.  
PB solo podía mirar, con lo violenta que estaba Laurel podría hacer cualquier cosa y no quería arriesgarse, menos en la delicada condición en la que estaba. Al menos Laurel no sería capaz de agredir a su ex novia o al menos eso pensaba Bonnibel.  
- Aléjate de mí, rata voladora! - le gritó Laurel dejándole arañazos en la cara a Marceline hasta que le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. - Es lo que te merecías hace años! - le gritó.  
Marceline tumbó a Laurel y empezaron a golpearse. Las princesas se fueron yendo una a una como si nada fuese pasado. Solo Grumosa, Salvaje y Flame Princess se habían quedado. Salvaje insistió que deberían ayudar a Marceline, pero Bubblegum se lo impidió:  
- Déjala. Marceline debió haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo. - dijo PB seria.  
- Esto es por dejarme sola! - gritó Laurel con una ira increíble al tiempo que se sacaba a Marceline de encima con un empujón. La vampira cayó de espaldas al suelo y Laurel aprovechó de subirse encima de ella para golpearla.  
- Sé lo mucho que te gusta esta posición! - gritó la princesa dándole un golpe en la cara. - Pero prefieres a esa tonta!  
- Vete al diablo! - la empujó Marceline. La joven cayó al suelo y la vampira se levantó con rapidez para encararla nuevamente.  
- Nunca vuelvas a meterte con Bonnie. - agregó Marceline dándole una patada tan fuerte que Laurel chilló de dolor. Marceline escupió sangre al piso, mientras que Laurel se ponía de pie y la golpeaba con una silla aprovechándose del descuido de ésta.  
- Dulce Reina, permíteme acabar con esto de una vez. Puedo freír a la princesa en cosa de segundos. - dijo Flame Princess preocupada.  
- Rara vez Marceline pierde una pelea. - se limitó a decir Bubblegum mientras seguía mirando cómo las dos seguían combatiendo. Es una pelea que había esperado por años, siempre vio a Laurel revoloteando encima de Marceline y verlas golpearse de esa manera era un verdadero gusto para nuestra reina. No toleraba la violencia de ningún tipo, pero disfrutaba de este combate.  
Laurel cayó de espaldas y Marceline tomó su bajo hacha con decisión. Por la mirada en sus ojos, parecía que la vampira iba a decapitarla.  
- No! Por favor, no! - imploró Laurel con el brazo por delante intentando protegerse. - M-Me rindo. - agregó.  
Marceline miró a su amada y Bubblegum se limitó a asentir como signo de aprobación. En ese momento, Marceline soltó el bajo:  
- Quiero que te largues. No vayas a tu maldito reino o juro que te despedazaré mientras duermes. - bramó Marceline sin expresión alguna en el rostro. - Huye. Huye como la maldita rata cobarde que eres. - le dijo.  
- Y-Yo...c-claro que lo haré...necesito, sólo necesito ir por mis cosas. - dijo Laurel temblando de miedo porque jamás la había visto así. - Pero quiero... - y antes de completar la frase Laurel tomó el propio bajo de Marceline y se lo enterró en la pierna derecha. Marceline dio un alarido cayendo al suelo y vio como su propia sangre cubría el suelo del lugar. Al levantar la vista, Laurel ya no estaba y tampoco la Princesa Salvaje. La chica rupestre había ido tras ella.  
Peebles estaba al lado de Marceline ordenando cosas que ya no entendía. Todo le parecía borroso y las voces que oía le sonaban lejanas.  
Al despertar, Marceline vio que se encontraba en la enfermería del reino. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí y vio a la Doctora Princesa tomándole la temperatura:  
- Un poco más y casi te corta la pierna, Marceline. - dijo la profesional mirando el termómetro.  
- Ella...está...?  
- Escapó. La Princesa Salvaje estuvo siguiéndola por horas, pero la perdió de vista. Todo el Dulce Reino la está buscando.  
- Bonnibel. - dijo Marceline débilmente.  
- La Dulce Reina está internada. Empezó a sufrir contracciones cuando te trajeron.  
- Qué ella qué?! - gritó Marceline abriendo los ojos.  
- Tranquila, los demás médicos están atendiendo el parto.  
- QUÉ?! - gritó Marceline. - Debo estar allí! - dijo Marceline levantándose de un salto de la camilla, pero al pisar el suelo con el pie de derecho, cayó al suelo del dolor que le causaba.  
- La Dulce Reina dijo que no te avisáramos porque tu condición es muy delicada y no queríamos arriesgarnos.  
- Necesito ir! - insistió Marceline intentado volar, pero le dolía mucho la pierna, así que tomó unas muletas que estaba al lado de la camilla.  
- No puedes, te sangrará la pierna en cuento empieces a moverte.  
- No me importa! Valdrá la pena! - gritó Marceline poniéndose en marcha. Durante el camino se cayó varias veces pero estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo que levantarse a pesar del gran dolor que sentía.  
Al llegar a la habitación en la que le dijeron que estaba Peebles, no pudo creer lo que veía e incluso lloró de emoción. Bonnibel se veía agotadísima y sobre su pecho estaba una pequeña criatura de escaso cabello rosa y piel tan pálida como la de Marceline, Bonnie la sostenía con gran cuidado y estaba cubierta con unas mantas.  
- Marcie...pedí que no te avisaran. Tienes que recuperarte. - dijo cansada PB.  
- Al demonio con mi pierna! - dijo Marceline avanzando con las muletas para acercarse. - Es...?  
- Niña. - dijo Peebles muy contenta. - Se parece mucho a ti.  
- No es cierto, es tan bonita como tú. - dijo Marceline dándole un beso a Bonnie. - Puedo tomarla? - preguntó Marceline sentándose con cuidado al borde de la cama.  
- Claro! - dijo Bonnibel pasándole a su hija. Marceline la tomó y sintió que pesaba tan poco y era tan frágil. Estaba tan feliz que olvidó el dolor y sus preocupaciones por un momento y sonreía mientras contemplaba a la criatura. Nada le parecía más perfecto que su pequeña hija, era su cosita perfecta.


	35. Proyecciones

Nadie tenía noticia alguna de Laurel. La habían buscado por todas los rincones de Ooo e incluso llegaron a interrogar a sus padres que se sorprendieron por el comportamiento violento de su hija, pero no tenían idea de donde podría estar. - Siempre pensaron que Laurel era la hija perfecta. Con razón están tan sorprendidos. - pensó Marceline. Se le buscó intensamente, pero ya no con tanto esfuerzo porque ahora la pareja tenía otras preocupaciones y era encargarse de su pequeña a la que le habían puesto Danie.  
- Cómo que Danie? - preguntó Peebles a los pocos días del nacimiento. - No es nombre de reina. - dijo PB no muy convencida.  
- Tampoco lo es Marceline, pero claro que nadie sabría que me convertiría en Reina Vampiro. - le explicó la vampiresa. - Se llamará Danieline.  
- Aun así, no es un poco extraño?  
- Es un nombre original. Lo estuve pensando por meses y creo que es el indicado. - dijo Marceline. - De cariño le llamaremos Danie. - agregó Marceline.  
- Bien, creo que tienes razón. - dijo Peebles viendo que la pequeña Danie se movía al escuchar la voz de Marceline. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y llevaba días de haber nacido, pero cada vez que Marceline hablaba la pequeña reaccionaba.  
Al pasar las semanas, Bubblegum y Marceline se dedicaban totalmente a la criatura. Peebles había cancelado todas sus actividades sociales y casi ni salía de su habitación porque pasaba todo el día con su hija. Marceline gobernaba y se encargaba de las tareas que antes le pertenecían a Peebles. Ya casi lo hacía tan bien como ella y al terminar con sus labores inmediatamente iba a ver a su pequeña.  
- Su Majestad, la Princesa del Anillo necesita su presencia. - anunció Mentita a Bubblegum.  
- Marceline, puedes encargarte de Danie un momento? No quiero que Anillo me vea con nuestra hija...podría ser peligroso. - dijo PB un poco asustada.  
- No hay problema. - dijo Marceline cargando a la pequeña que ya tenía los ojos abiertos y era tan despierta con PB. - Tú yo vamos a quebrar galletas parlantes! - dijo Marceline mirando a su bebé que reía mientras decía palabras inentendibles.  
Anillo se presentó ante la Dulce Reina en el Gran Salón.  
- Sabías que Laurel me atacaría en la fiesta y no me lo advertiste. - le dijo Bonnibel mirándola con frialdad. - Debería arrestarte a ti también por ocultar información. - agregó.  
- Nadie sabía que estupidez iba a cometer Laurel exactamente, Majestad. - dijo Anillo con indiferencia.  
- Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó PB con brusquedad.  
- Tengo información valiosa...sé dónde está la princesa.  
- Ah si? Y qué pides a cambio de la información?  
- Nada, Majestad.  
- Nada? Estás traicionando a tu nueva mejor amiga a cambio de nada? - preguntó Peebles. - Por qué?  
- Me parece que esta vez tengo que hacer lo correcto...con todo el daño que les he causado a Marceline y a ti.  
- Dónde está? - preguntó Peebles sin rodeos.  
- En las colinas que se encuentran junto al cementerio donde estaba la Princesa Fantasma.  
- Quién te dio la información? - preguntó la reina.  
- Los mismos fantasmas.  
- Le avisaré a mis guardias...pero si me llego a enterar que me mentiste, te encerraremos por encubrirla.  
- Tranquila, Peebles. - suspiró. - Eso no pasará.  
- Primera y última vez que permito que Laurel organice un evento.  
- Tras las rejas, no creo que vuelva hacer otro, Majestad. - dijo la princesa yéndose a la salida.  
- Anillo. - la llamó PB.  
- Dime. - dijo levantando la vista.  
- Gracias. - le dijo Peebles. Anillo soltó una sonrisa amable.  
- No es nada, solo cumplo con mi deber. - dijo la súbdita. - Felicidades por el nacimiento de tu hija, Peebs. Estaré encantada de organizar su primer cumpleaños. - dijo Anillo con sincera alegría.  
- Si quieres...puedes...puedes volver a ser Dama de Honor. - le dijo PB.  
- Sería un honor, pero no podría aceptar el cargo. Todo el Dulce Reino me odia y Marceline también...gracias de todas maneras, Majestad. - hizo una reverencia cortés y salió de la habitación.  
A la mañana siguiente los Plátanos Guardianes traían a Laurel a rastras. Por la mirada que tenía, la princesa estaba aterrada y su vestido morado estaba rasgado.  
- Serás encerrada en el calabozo del Dulce Reino por atentar contra tus reinas y contra la vida de la heredera del Dulce Reino. - sentenció Peebles. Laurel miró a Marceline intentando inspirar compasión, pero la vampira ni le dirigió la mirada. Su obsesión había pasado el límite y debía pagar por su error.  
- Peebles, no es lo que tu crees... - intentó decir con pánico.  
- Tus padres serán notificados de tu encarcelamiento. Las princesas están de testigos. - le dijo la Dulce Reina a Laurel.  
- Exijo un juicio! - habló Laurel.  
- Como quieras, pero la pena será más dura porque serás juzgada bajo los cargos de alta traición a Ooo y de atentar contra la vida de tus monarcas.  
- Todo salió mal, yo no quería...Majestad, yo...  
- Llévensela. - ordenó PB a los guardias. Estos la arrastraron por las escaleras que conducían al calabozo y se podía escuchar como Laurel lanzaba gritos de protesta.  
- Cuando saldrá? - preguntó Marceline al tiempo en que Mentita le traía a Danie.  
- Depende si va a querer irse a juicio o no. - respondió Peebles haciéndole gracia a la pequeña criatura. - Pero por ahora la encerraremos hasta que ella misma decida.  
- No crees que deberíamos encerrarla en la torre del ala oeste? Porque a pesar de todo sigue teniendo condición de princesa. - sugirió Marceline. Danie la escuchaba atentamente, a pesar de que no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que hablaban sus madres ponía atención.  
- La ley no hace distinciones, es tan traidora como los malechores que llevan encerrados años en la prisión.  
- Sus padres podrían enojarse, PB.  
- Lo que menos me importa ahora son ellos. Debieron haberle puesto más control a la consentida de su hija. - dijo la Dulce Reina muy seria.  
- En eso tienes razón, siempre le dieron todo lo que quiso.  
- En parte ellos tienen la culpa de que ella sea así. Bueno, he escuchado que sus padres son igual de vanidosos...sabes si es cierto?  
- Ni idea, Bonnie. Jamás los conocí en persona. - respondió la vampira. - Mira lo que le enseñé! - dijo Marceline mirando a Danie mientras sacaba sus colmillos y ponía una cara aterradora. Danie puso los ojos rojos y abrió la boca intentando imitar a la vampira, pero claro que aún no tenía dientes.  
- Marceline! - protestó PB tomando a la niña entre sus brazos. - Tendrá pesadillas!  
- No es cierto, ella le causará pesadillas a los demás. - rió Marceline. Danie miraba a su madre vampira con curiosidad e intentaba imitarla en todo lo que hacía, esta vez intentó reír como ella, pero solo se escucharon palabras raras.  
- Por qué no le enseñas a decir mamá? - le reprochó Bonnie a Marceline.  
- Es muy aburrido, PB. - contestó la vampira.  
- PB. - dijo Danie muy divertida.  
- Oh por Glob! Dijo su primera palabra! - gritó Peebles levantando a su bebé de emoción. - Mi querida hija! Es tan inteligente para ser tan pequeña! - dijo.  
- Es obvio que salió a ti, Betty. - dijo Hunson apareciendo por un portal. - Marceline! Por qué no me dijiste que mi nieta había nacido? - preguntó el demonio algo sentido.  
- Lo olvide, papá. Enserio, hemos tenido mucho que hacer por aquí. - le dijo Marceline con toda sinceridad. El viejo Abadeer sostuvo a la hija de la pareja en sus brazos y la acarició.  
- Tiene el cabello de Bubblegum. - dijo el padre mirando con mucho amor a la lactante.  
- Y parece que tendrá el carácter de Marceline. - le contó Peebles.  
- Así parece. - dijo Hunson que notó que su nieta no se asustaba con la aterradora apariencia que tenía el demonio. - Pero no harás cosas estúpidas como Marceline, verdad? Serás tan brillante como Betty. - le dijo a la pequeña.  
- Papá, puedes dejar de denigrarme? Estoy aquí. - le dijo Marceline enojada.  
- Si, si. Lo siento, Marceline - se disculpó el demonio. - Es una combinación muy peculiar. - mencionó examinando a su nieta.  
- Eso es malo? - preguntó la chica vampiro sin entender.  
- Por supuesto que no. Me atrevería a decir que será más poderosa que ustedes 2 juntas...podrá dominar todo Ooo si es que lo quisiera. - explicó Hunson.  
- Pero no lo hará, ella no es malvada. - dijo PB.  
- No lo sabemos aún. Esperemos que haya heredado tu benevolencia, Bubblegum. O todo Ooo estará bajo su dominio. - rió el demonio.  
- No con la crianza adecuada. Hay que enseñarle a no ser codiciosa, verdad Peebles? - preguntó Marceline.  
- Exacto. Y le enseñaremos muchas otras cosas. - dijo Peebles. - Tenemos un largo camino por delante. - dijo en un suspiro.  
- Anímate Bonnie! Es la primera de 16 que tendremos...faltan 15! - sonrió Marceline.  
- Q-Qué?! - dijo PB casi gritando con los ojos como platos.  
- Tienen toda la eternidad por delante, quizás me dan más que 16 nietos, quién sabe? - rió junto con Marceline el demonio. PB se quedó paralizada de lo sorprendida que estaba. Había olvidado que Marceline le dijo que le gustaría tener una familia grande, pero ella había pensado qu bastarían.  
- Pero no hay nada que la paciencia de Bonnie no pueda tolerar, verdad cariño? - le preguntó Marceline abrazándola. PB asintió completamente sonrojada y no muy segura.  
- Oí que la princesa Lauren está presa. - dijo el demonio pasándole el bebé a Bubblegum.  
- Se llama Laurel y si, Bonnie la mandó a encerrar. - dijo Marceline.  
- Cómo está tu pierna, hija?Oí que te cortaste. - dijo Hunson.- Te dije que el hacha de la familia no era para ti. - aseguró su padre.  
- Ya casi ni me duele. - respondió la Reina Vampiro. - Fue Laurel la que me hizo esto. - apuntó a su vendaje.  
- Si quieren puedo llevarme a la princesa esa por unos días a la prisión que tenemos en la Nocheósfera. Les prometo que al salir de allí saldrá completamente cambiada. - sonrió malévolamente Hunson.  
- Creo que sería buena idea. - dijo Marceline mirando a Peebles con complicidad.  
- Le haría bien un poco de disciplina. - agregó la Dulce Reina.  
- Oh Bubblegum, créeme que es mucho más que eso lo que aprenderá allá. Se volverá tan diferente que hasta podría ser la mascota real. - dijo Hunson riendo.  
- No gracias. - expresó la Reina Vampiro. - Nos conformamos con que deje sus ideas locas.  
- Está decidido. Iré a buscarla de inmediato, nos vemos! - dijo Hunson alejándose luego de despedirse de su nieta con un beso en la frente.  
- Crees que funcionará? - preguntó PB.  
- Claro que si, la Nocheósfera es un lugar increíble. - dijo Marceline con emoción. PB no estaba muy segura de esto último, no veía como la rockera disfrutaba estar allá. - Le hará bien pasar una temporada con los demonios. - rió Marceline.  
- Si sus padres se enteran...podrían declararnos la guerra. - dijo Bubblegum.  
- No tienen por qué enterarse. Mi padre es muy cuidadoso. - le aclaró la vampiresa. - Mentita. - llamó Marceline al dulce mientras iban camino al dormitorio.  
- Diga, Majestad. - dijo el mayordomo.  
- Recuerdas cuando dije que te nombraría niñero real? Cuantos hijos dije que quería? - preguntó Marceline.  
- Creo que dijo 10. No estoy muy seguro, Majestad. - respondió.  
- Lo ves, PB? - se alegró Marceline. - Y cuál era la política en este lugar? - preguntó al mayordomo.  
- Lo que pida la reina es ley aquí. - respondió sin titubear la menta. Danie soltó una risita.  
- Hasta Danie está de acuerdo con tener hermanos. - dijo Marceline alegre.  
- Bien, bien. Creo que no puedo oponerme. - suspiró Peebles a quien le bastaba con tener solo a su pequeña. Danie no deja de balbucear y Bubblegum le sonrió.  
- Excelente! - soltó Marceline triunfante.  
- Pero tú te encargarás de cambiar pañales y levantarte a atenderlos en la madrugada, me oíste? - le dijo Peebles mientras dejaba a Danie en la cuna. Mentita se retiró.  
- Empezamos ya? - preguntó la chica vampiro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
- Marceline! - gritó Bonnie fingiendo enojo. - Hace pocas semanas di a luz y ya quieres que planifiquemos otro? - preguntó incrédula.  
- Seh. - se limitó a decir Marceline.  
- Es que nunca cambiarás? - le preguntó PB mirándola a los ojos.  
- Nunca. - contestó la vampira dándole su beso a su amada.

** FIN**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer este humilde fic, significa mucho para mí que alguien se dé la molestia de leer algo que escribí con mucha dedicación. Espero que les haya gustado (:**  
**Respecto a una 2da parte, todo depende de ustedes. Hice una 2da parte, pero no sé si postearla o no...es mucha más cruda y más adulta, así que necesito sus opiniones para ver si estarían dispuestos a leerla (tiene 15 capítulos).**  
**Reitero, muchas gracias por leer :D  
ACTUALIZACIÓN: A pedido les traigo la 2da parte /s/9190558/1/Stay-with-me **


End file.
